Soul Mates are Forever
by rekindledspirits
Summary: What if Edward didn't get the life with Bella he wanted? When Bella asks him to keep a promise wil he? Will he learn to live like Bella wanted him too?
1. Death of an Angel

**Ms. Myers owns everything.**

The Death of an Angel

EPOV:

The cool autumn breeze blew gently across my face as I sat down in our meadow and smiled. I remembered the first time she touched my glittering skin in the sun and how we could lay for hours in silence just looking into each other's eyes. "I'm coming my angel. . ."

"_Edward?" Charlie sounded very strained and his thoughts were scattered._

_"What's wrong Charlie?" I could feel Alice holding on to my shoulder. _

_"It's gone Edward, the vision, it's gone…" I could barely hear Alice, she was whispering so softly._

_"…if you come now Edward you may get to say good-bye." I missed the first part of the conversation but shut my phone and got into the car I was reading Alice's mind. The Volvo's engine roared to life almost as quickly as it was shut off. It didn't even take us five minutes to get to the hospital._

_Carlisle was in the room tending to my precious angel. He hugged me, "Edward she has only moments, and is too weak to make it through the transformation."_

_I shook my head and sat down in the chair next to her brushing my knuckles against her face. "I love you with all my heart Isabella Marie Swan."_

_"Edward…promise me…" she could barely talk above a whisper but forced herself, "promise me you will wait?"_

_She was not making sense and I wanted to make her happy I soothed her, "Of course love."_

_Anger was coming out of her, "No promise me you won't kill yourself. I've seen the future Edward, our souls will have another chance and we will have an eternity together. Promise me you will wait?"_

_Tearless dry sobs were coming out of me. I did not want to promise the impossible. Surviving without her would be like living in a dark room and if I agreed I would force myself to keep a promise. I kissed her forehead and said, "I promise love." _

_And with that she smiled and took her last breath…_

Carlisle told me that Alice would not have been able to see the vision because it was Embry who hit her. He was driving Jake's Rabbit when he fell asleep at the wheel. Bella swerved to miss him and struck a tree head on. I nodded my head and realized my life was over and I had an eternity to live.

Seventy years later, I regret my choice of promising. I brush my hand across the cold grave marker and silently sob to myself. I feel a hand on my shoulder, "Edward, we have to go, Esme has registered us for school Monday in North Dakota, it will take at least a day to get there." I didn't look at Alice but nodded once.

"30 more years love and if you aren't with me, I'm coming to you."


	2. Junior Year All Over Again

**Stephenie Meyer's owns the characters.**

Junior Year All Over Again

EPOV:

I stepped out of my 2078 Volvo and looked in the parking lot. My car blended in with everyone else's. Esme picked a school full of doctors, lawyers, and stock broker's children, great. I walked with my siblings into the five story school. It looked more like an office building then a school the sides were full length windows. At least I would have somewhere to stare during classes.

We were to meet with the principal first. Alice walked in and smiled at the grandma-like receptionist. "We are looking for Mrs. Drakes?" The receptionist smiled and picked up the phone to let the principal know we were waiting. She offered us a seat on a dark green leather couch and went back to typing on the computer.

Mrs. Drakes walked out from an entrance across from us. She was not a very tall woman maybe 5'6". She wore a nicely fitted suit in a light caramel color and a lavender color top underneath. Her hair was the color of espresso beans and was pulled back into a French twist. She looked more like a CEO than a principal.

"Good Morning Cullens and Hales. I'm Mrs. Drakes it's very nice to meet you all." We all took turns introducing ourselves before she gave us our schedules. "Now when new students come the class president always gives them the tour so Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper this is Aaron he is the senior class president and will show you around. Edward and Alice hopefully Adelaide will join us before we get done with the tour. Until then, I will be showing you around." I glanced over at my family and they all seemed to be wishing me good luck. They all knew how hard school was for me since Bella was gone. The principal lead us to the third floor. "Now this floor is dedicated mostly to Junior course. The fourth floor is for Sophomores and the fifth is for freshman. The third and second floors are mostly seperated however depending on how advanced your courses may be depends on what floor you are on." Alice nodded quickly and smiled. I began looking through the minds of the kids in the hall wondering what was being said about my family. The school was only about 500 people so I'm sure the talking already had begun.

_I wonder if she is back yet, I hope she will tell us about the shopping._

_Hey look there are the new kids, I wonder if they met her yet? Bet she turns him down.._

_She better remember that we have a date next Friday, ok so its not a date but it will be by the end of the night._

I looked at Alice who gave me a puzzled look and whispered just for her ears, "They are talking about some girl who goes here." She shrugged and followed Mrs. Drakes down to the lower level. That's when I heard it.

The sound of a beautiful piano piece being played while someone sang with a very strong but soft voice,

_Hands touch, eyes meet_

_Sudden silence sudden heat_

_Hearts leap in a giddy world_

_He could be that boy_

_But I'm not that girl._

The sound was so sad and melancholy but beautiful if my heart could have ached it would. Mrs. Drakes smiled and said, "Found her." _I wish I could make her feel better. _There at the piano bench singing the next verse was a girl of no more than 5'3", slender frame, golden brown hair, and hazel eyes.

She turned when she heard the principal and smiled, "Sorry mom." Mrs. Drakes just laughed, "Alice and Edward, this is my daughter Adelaide-"

"Addie", she smiled she took my breath away. No one had done that in 70 years but she looked familiar like Bella, my Bella but different. She blushed and spoke, "Hello, I'm Addie Drakes. I'm the Junior class president and I guess I will continue your tour and mom I promise I just got in." Mrs. Drakes just shook her head and turned around to walk out of the room." Well I guess I should finish the tour. Where are you guys coming from?"

I couldn't speak, I just stared at her. "New York, our dad is a doctor and just got transferred." Alice looked at me like I was going crazy but her smell it was like freesia, a scent I had not smelled for 70 years.

"Really? I was just there well not there; I just got back from three weeks in Paris. Today is my first day back at school."

It hit me the girl everyone was talking about was her. Of course, she had to be; I realized that I wasn't reading her mind so I looked at her as she was talking to Alice. _Nothing. _ I looked at Alice stunned.

"Are you okay? Edward?" Addie said and that is when she touched me. Electricity ran through my body, she didn't look afraid at all and she didn't even shiver from my lack of body heat. Humans did not touch us what was she thinking.

"I need to use the restroom," I was out the door quicker than I should have but I did not care. I had to get away I had to figure out what was going on.

_**Sorry they are short chapters now but they are going to get a lot longer!**_


	3. My So Called Life

Stephenie Myers owns everything.

Addie's POV:

I did not want to be here. I knew I had to come back but I didn't want to face my demons. Being in Paris had been the best 3 weeks of my life especially in the last two years. I was practicing my solo for the musical. I loved singing and being on stage. I could be anyone else instead of me.

I heard my mother's voice. I loved her so much and yet seeing her made me so sad. I quickly apologized and started my introduction. I noticed the two faces were very similar, siblings I assumed. They were gorgeous and seemed nice. Pale, sharp features they would fit in well I would make sure. I wanted to make sure everyone got along and was happy, I felt it was my job and I was very good at. I wasn't class president, on the cheerleading squad, in charge of dances, and captain of the track team because I was overly pretty or because my family was rich. It was because I was nice and had charisma according to my mother. Also, I wanted to make sure I did everything that I didn't miss out on one thing.

I was making small talk when I looked at Edward and noticed he looked like he was in pain. "Are you okay? Edward?" I reached out to touch him and felt like I had a bolt of energy running through my body. "I need to use the restroom," and he bolted. I wondered if I said something wrong but Alice started laughing. "He's very subtle." I just smiled and walked Alice around the bottom floor of school.

"So let me see your schedule." I took it from her and browsed it. "Mr. Hall is such a jerk, but be nice and it'll be an easy A. I have Public Speaking with you, you'll love Mr. B. Lunch you should sit with me and my friends." Alice looked shocked. "What did I say something wrong?" I was nervous maybe I insulted her. And before I could blink she was hugging me.

"We have to go shopping!" she chimed. I had a funny feeling Alice was going to be easy to get along with.

Edward never came back so I walked Alice up to her Geometry class to apologize to Ms. Smith for missing Calculus earlier. Not that it mattered; I was one of the best students in class.

As I walked back down to one of the music rooms to practice, I heard it. The sound of the piano playing a sad song it was beautiful and breathtaking. I crept as quietly to the door as I could Edward was sitting there playing the piano with his eyes closed. I smiled, that was how I played. I went to leave and tripped over my own to feet but caught myself before I fell. Edward whipped around and glared at me. He suddenly became guilt-ridden, "Sorry I don't have a class this period and thought it would be okay. I, I should go."

"Wait!" I hollered after him. He turned around slowly. "Um, how would you like to help me? I need someone to play the piano while I practice for the school musical. Try-outs are in five weeks and Mr. Hawks said I could take chorus time to practice." I looked up at him; I never fidget what was wrong with me?

He sighed and looked defeated, "Okay". He slid back on the piano bench and I grabbed the sheet music and told him to pick which ever song he wanted to play first. He looked up at me and then down at the keys, "How about the one you were singing earlier?" I blushed and he chuckled. "Sure, sure. Why not?", and with that we began my practice session.

Edward played the piano amazingly well. We didn't talk much which was nice sometimes I just liked the silence or singing because I didn't have to worry about what I said. I thanked him when the bell rang and ran up the stairs to public speaking. I loved this class, I was a talker and I knew it and Mr. B rocked." I saw Alice sitting in the corner and slid next to her. She lit up instantly before I could even say hi.

"You know you can sit anywhere." She laughed, "I like the view from the window". I looked at and noticed Mrs. Stewart's boutique. "Her clothes are awesome mostly vintage but she can get anything", I smiled at the thought of tiny Mrs. Stewart. Class was about to start when I noticed another new student walking in. He was very tall and muscular with black hair that had a little bit of curly. "He related to you?" Alice laughed, "Very perceptive." I giggled.

Alice waved him over and introduced us, "Emmett, Addie. Addie, Emmett." Emmett looked me over and said hello. Mr. B walked in and started class luckily today was working in groups to learn how to give proper introductions. We were to work in groups of four. Alice, Emmett, and I grouped together with Aaron. Aaron was the senior class president. I loved him he was super hilarious and extremely flamboyant. He was the only guy I would ever hang out with by myself. Usually thought Seth, Aaron's boyfriend came with.

Class flew by with no problems. I waved good-bye to the Cullens and left Alice talking to Aaron about the best places to shop in the area. Emmett practically ran away when that conversation started. I took the steps down to my Latin class. I loved this class, I always wanted to be a doctor when I grew up and thought learning Latin would give me a head start. I walked in and noticed one of the new students in this class.

"Salve. Quid agis?", I smiled and looked into his amber eyes. "Salve.", he said back. "You must be Jasper, hi I'm Addie," I placed my hand out and he shook it. "Very nice to meet you", he said. Jasper looked very similar to his "brother and sister" except his hair was a light shade of blonde. I moved to my seat which was on the other side of the room and wait for the teacher to come in. I loved this class because it was own five people well six now. We actually spent most of the class talking and correcting each other or laughing at our attempt of a word we usually did not use. We moved our chairs into a circle and started discussing our weekend activities. When it got to me, I started talking about my trip to Paris and all the fun things I got to see and do. When someone asked me about why I went I started to panic. My mind went blank, I couldn't think of a good excuse and I was getting ready to break a sweat. Then out of no where a wave of calmness came, I looked over at Jasper who was staring at me curiously. I quickly answered why else shopping and everyone laughed. When the bell rang I was glad to leave.

Government went by very fast. I was happy I didn't want to think anymore, I just hoped that lunch would go smoother than my scare in Latin. Lunch was crowded as usually and I made my way over to my usually table I noticed Alice sitting in the corner with her siblings. I didn't know if I should go over to her and ask to sit with them or nod her over. I looked at Megan, my best friend, and held up my finger and started walking over to the new kids.

Before I could make it over though, I saw him. Allen hobbling in on crutches, I let out a little gasp as we headed towards each other. This wasn't good; he was my partner for the dance the junior class was to perform at the Masquerade Ball. I started going through my head of people who could take his place and couldn't think of anyone. Then I looked into his eyes and saw the guilt.

"Addie, I'm so sorry. I feel on it wrong in football practice. I know you were counting on me. Please forgive me."

I sighed, "Allen of course you are forgiven. Just get better before opening night. You better be my leading man". Allen and I have been doing musicals, dances, and plays together since I was little. He was like a brother to me.

Allen hobbled off to our normal table and kissed Megan on the check as she shot me a horrified look. Apparently she didn't know about the crutches either. I sighed and turned to walk towards Alice. Edward had his back to me but before I was even half way across the cafeteria he turned to stare at me. Suddenly I thought this is a bad idea.

"Hey everyone" I tried to smile as I realized how excited Alice was.

"Hi Addie. What's wrong? Can I help?"

"Only if you know someone who can learn a waltz in two weeks? Allen was my partner for the dance, but I don't think he's going to be dancing anytime soon."

"Wait a waltz? Jasper can do it! He would be so great. I know he could learn the dance too."

Edward startled me as he spoke, "No. He can't I mean remember he was going to try out for debate team." Alice smirked confusing me.

"Oh that's ok. I mean its no big deal. Anyhow.", I said think of the hours of practice and choreography I put in.

"Why doesn't your date take you?" Rosalie stared me up and down.

"I'm going by myself" I retorted. Thank you Rosalie. "Well I just wanted to come over and say hello."

I saw Edward roll his eyes at Alice, "Fine. I'll do it."

I think I missed something, "Excuse me?"

"I know how to waltz. I'll do it." He stared at Alice. "I really don't mind."

The bell rang. Wow lunch went quick today. I didn't even get to say thank you to Edward or tell him when to meet. I went to my locker to drop off my stuff and grab my car keys. I was excited. I had gotten permission from the school board to take College Lit at the local university not even five miles down the road. I loved being there it was great. I made it with just a few minutes to spare. I sat down and listened to the lecture on the importance of female figures in 18th century literature. Literature was never changing and reading made you feel like you were a character in the book or play. I listened and participated in class until the professor ended. Bio and Music and then practice with Edward, I hope he remembered.

I ran so I wouldn't be late to Bio, Mr. Holland made sure to let everyone know when you were late. I was in AP Bio, it was a small class of 19 students mostly Seniors but I wasn't complaining. I winked at Aaron and Meg as I walked back to my desk. Aaron and Meg were my lab partners because of the odd number of students. Right before the bell rang, a saw the bronze hair glide slowly to the teacher's desk.

"Addie, you will be working with Edward from now on. It makes us have an even class."

I tried to smile, "Yes Mr. Holland".

"Class today we are going to break into groups and work on the lab on page 48. Please come to the front of the room to take the sample hairs."

I jumped up before Edward could, "The back table is ours and I'll grab the samples if you grab the microscope in the corner."

Edward sighed, "Okay".

I walked up front to grab the hair samples that we would be testing today. When I did Aaron nudged me and whispered he's cute about Edward. I just rolled my eyes. Apparently being happily single and telling everyone else that still doesn't make a person happily single. If Aaron and Meg had their way I would have already dated half the seniors and juniors in the county. I walked back to the lab table and noticed Edward was staring at me curiously.

"What?", I checked down my top to make sure I didn't have anything on me and then hoped I didn't have anything in my teeth.

"Nothing, did you want to start or do you want me too?", he give me a little smile but his eyes kept their curious nature.

"You go first, let's start with the suspect's hair first and right down the details so we can compare and contract faster."

"Okay", he glanced into the microscope and adjusted the wheels to his liking, I watched as he licked his lip to get just the right angle. Just as I was about to look away, he looked up and I blushed.

"So about learning the waltz, you really don't have to I mean it's just a silly dance." I felt like Alice had pressured him earlier.

"Really it's nothing. I don't mind and maybe it will help me get to know people", as he said this I read the look on his face that was not very convincing.

I had to laugh, "Right because you totally look the type of guy who wants to learn how to waltz with the dance team and the boys failing gym".

"The boys failing gym?", he looked a little puzzled.

"Yea we needed more guys and what better way than to get guys who needed extra credit?", I smiled.

The rest of class went by smoothly and we got through our lab before everyone else and came to our conclusion. Edward and I didn't talk about much other than the lab and Emmett's run in with Aaron. Edward couldn't stop laughing at the fact Aaron want to dress Emmett in a Lacoste pink polo with khaki shorts and golf shoes. Right before the bell rang I remembered I didn't tell Edward where we would be meeting.

"So after school, in the auditorium for practice is that ok? I would say in the gym but basketball has practice until 3:30. After that is dance practice which you are more than welcome to come to and actually see what the dance will look like."

He smiled, "I have to get clothes to change into but I'll meet you there in twenty minutes.

I smiled as the bell rang and he walked out of the room. Meg and Aaron came over to me and nudge me with their elbows. I put my head in my hands and screamed, "Stop it, don't think it, don't say it, I know what am I doing!?"

Next chapter is Edward's POV of the school day and why he's seems so comfortable around Addie.


	4. Falling Again

**Stephenie Meyers owns everything.**

EPOV:

I couldn't shake the familiar feeling I got being around Addie. I knew who she reminded me of I just could not understand why. I felt like I was betraying my Bella. They had different color hair, eyes, even skin tone, but the look in the eyes was the same. The look that showed determination with a little bit of sadness, those eyes made me smile yet chilled me to the bones. Could this human have my love's soul? I had to focus on something else.

I snuck down to the room where Addie had been playing the piano and singing. I decided playing the piano would help me clear my thoughts and help me to understand. First I played Esme's song and when it was finished I started playing _Bella's Lullaby_ but since she was gone I had changed the ending of the song. It was a sadder song. A song that showed a love that ended too soon. The life I lost, the love I could have had. I would have been crying if tears were possible. Just as I was coming to the end I heard a small glare. I turned around to glare at the person who interrupted the only time I wasn't numb or sad. I felt guilty when I looked into the hazel eyes of Addie. Although I couldn't read her mind, her eyes seemed to understand. "Sorry I don't have a class this period and thought it would be okay. I, I should go."

"Wait!" she was screaming at me. I slowly turned around telling myself to face this head on because running would only hurt my family and I had done that too many times before. She hesitated and bit her lower lip as she asked, "Um, how would you like help me? I need someone to play the piano while I practice for the school musical. Try-outs are in five weeks and Mr. Hawks said I could take chorus time to practice." She finally made I contact with me and I shivered. I shivered for the first time in half a century.

I sighed, thinking about how this was not going to have a happy ending and that I was just asking for punishment. Maybe that was it? Maybe this was my punishment for never changing Bella when she asked, for making her wait. If this was the reprimand for my actions I would take it. "Okay." I slid back on the piano bench and placed my hands over the keys waiting for her to pick the song when she asked me instead. I knew what I wanted her to sing and looked up at her about to dazzle her like I did when I wanted my way but decided against it. I looked down at the keys and asked, "How about the one you were singing earlier?" I looked up to see her blushing, the same way a girl did so long ago.

"Sure, sure. Why not?" Her response almost knocked me over the line came out so natural like she used it often. Before she could see the pained look on my face I gained my composure. The rest of the time I focused on playing. I focused on the ivory keys feel against my marble skin. I enjoyed the feeling that I could create warmth in the song even though my body was composed. I concentrated on the words she was singing and how well her voice flowed with the cords coming from the piano. I tried not focusing on the fact that as she sang my heart was breaking, not for me but her. Being on earth for over a hundred years has taught me a lot. One thing for certain, people don't sing like that when they have had a happy life. That the voice she was singing with was pained maybe even pained now. I realized there was much more to her that I was going to find out whether I wanted to or not. Right before the bell she thanked me and before I could ask questions she was out the door. Leaving me wondering to myself if I could love again.

I walked into my next class and took a seat in the back. I blocked out the voices and just tried to focus on my siblings. I wondered how their days were going since this was the first time we had all went to school together in awhile. I listened and that's when I heard it. _There she is I wonder if she is going to come over. _Who was Alice talking about? I decided to listen for Jasper. _When are they going to understand that math is a common language to everyone?_ I knew I didn't want to here Rosalie because it wouldn't be nice but I listened anyhow. _I can't believe anyone would wear that, its suppose to be form fitting it looks like a garbage bag._ I rolled my eyes and answered the teacher's question, "The war of 1812".

After his focus was off of me I decided to track Emmett, he was always good for entertainment. _I think this guy is trying to hit on me. Be nice Em, don't insult Addie's friend or Alice may hit you. Addie reminds me so much of her. I like the way she talks with her hands it cracks me up. Oh no they are talking about shopping find a happy place. _I started laughing to myself. Emmett hated the talking of shopping; I decided to listen to this Aaron kid to see what he was thinking of Emmett. _Seriously, he would look like such a doll in plaid shorts, and a pink top. Oh and maybe a haircut. Oh and that man purse from Coach. _Just then the bell rang. I couldn't wait to talk to Emmett.

My next class was Spanish. It was painful trying to block people because of how bad they butchered other languages. I sat in class and couldn't stop thinking about Addie. I hated not being able to hear her thought; I never believed I would have the problem again. I decided to focus on find what class she was in and maybe reading other's minds to see what she was doing. It worked because she was in class with Jasper. I was astounded because the class was Latin VI. Addie must already speak Latin fluently, it was a hard language to master but it helped you with all the others. I listened to Jasper's thoughts the rest of the period.

_Her hand was oddly cold. She didn't shy away that was strange. Her emotions are happy though she doesn't seem sick. Hmmm what can I say I did this weekend, I guess I can say hunting. Archery sounds like a good sport. Skateboarding I will never understand it. Paris wow Alice is probably in love. Why is she feeling nervous and scared? Ok she needs help calming down. Stop staring Jasper she's going to get suspicious, she's just like-._

I couldn't listen to him say it and I did not want to hear anymore. As I sat down in shop, I knew that I was going to end up falling for her. She was so much like her and as much as I wanted to push her away I knew I couldn't I was still selfish. I liked that she made me feel; even though I didn't quite understand the feeling it was something. I braced myself for the bell to ring. Maybe I could skip lunch? _Don't you dare Edward! _Damn Alice and her visions. Now if I tried I would have an angry Alice. I hung my head down in defeat and headed off to a roomful of potential prey.

I sat down in front of Alice so I was facing the door, it was bad enough I could read everyone's minds; I didn't want to have to look at them too. I looked at Jasper, Emmett, and Alice. All seemed to be dazed by the idea a human was so nice to them today and not unnerved the slightest bit like she had no self-preservation. The thought made me cringe. I hoped for Alice's sake Addie would come over and at least say hi. Alice had yearned for someone to talk with over the years like she and Bella had. I had to remember that I was not the only one who lost someone they loved. Out of nowhere Alice's face went blank. She was having a vision. We were all shocked looking at one another while Jasper held onto Alice. Alice had not received a vision since the day before Bella's death. I think she felt guilty for not seeing it and blocked the ability. Alice came back and grew a wicked small on her pixie like face. I didn't like the look of it. Before I had the chance to read her mind, I heard her gasp. I watched what unfolded in Jasper's mind. I didn't want to make it obvious I was listening especially because from this far away I shouldn't be able to here.

I could see her face fall as a boy with crutches walked towards her. Was this her boyfriend? I could feel a little bit of rage go through my body as she stood close to him and brushed his arm with her hand. I clenched my fists into balls and closed my eyes. I saw the look on his face like he just crushed her dreams. I thought to myself how I would never do that. I heard him give some explanation of falling on it wrong and asking forgiveness. I saw her as she hugged him and told him to be better so he could be her leading man. I heard her sigh and knew she was walking over to our table I turned to glare before realized that Allen was holding another girl's hand. I tried to calm myself before she came over.

She tried hard to sound upbeat, "Hey everyone".

I just stared directly at Jasper who was trying to read her emotions. Alice was asking her what was wrong although we all knew by now. Addie was explaining what happened and that's when I saw the vision Alice had and heard hear tell Addie Jasper would be perfect. Before I could stop myself I spoke, "No. He can't, I mean remember he was going to try out for the debate team". As I said this I realized Alice blocked the part of the vision of me dancing with Addie. I had just been played the smirk on Alice's face told me. _Now you have to Edward, you can't just make an excuse for Jasper when he was capable of it. I mean I guess Emmett could do it and I know that any guy in here would do it._ "Fine, I'll do it".

I realized when she said excuse me that I had been talking to Alice and not her I closed my open and opened them staring at Alice, "I know how to waltz. I'll do it. I really don't mind." As soon as the bell rang, I quickly left the table. I need to get away from Alice. My sister always knew how to play me and I couldn't believe I fell for it. I went to sit in English class and waited for the rest of the students to file in. I felt bad for how I left things with Addie and wanted to make sure she was ok. I started searching for her the minds of other people; at times this was frustrating seeing how other guys see her. I couldn't find her anywhere in school and I started to get worried that I offended her and she went home. Finally I found her friend Megan and could hear her talking to her boyfriend about Addie being at the local university. I could feel the tension slowly release. I listened to Megan thinking about Addie's luck; it seemed she was in study hall. Although she seemed happy to many Megan had a suspicion something was wrong. Megan thought it had something to do with having to go out with Jeremy later this week. I gritted my teeth and tried not to growl as I realized Jeremy was the kid who thought he had a date with Addie. The bell rang and I could only think one more class to go.

I slowly walked to Bio this was the last class of the day because it was lab as well. I walked in and hand the teach my schedule and smelled the intoxicating scent before I could see her.

"Addie, you will be working with Edward from now on. It makes us have an even class."

She forced a smile, "Yes Mr. Holland."

As I walked back to the desk towards her, I kept repeating in my head I could do this. I sat down beside her and set my things on the table. She jumped up and spoke to me, "The back table is ours and I'll grab the samples if you grab the microscope in the corner."

I sighed thinking I could do this, "Okay." I walked back to get the microscope and peered up just in time to see her friend Aaron saying I was cute. Although Addie rolled her eyes, I could see the blush. I smiled as I realized she thought I was cute. I watched her walking back and could hear Aaron, _she could have anyone_ he sounded more annoyed than most. It piqued my curiosity.

"What?" she said startling me and I noticed she was making sure she didn't have anything on her.

I smiled at the fact she didn't realize she was perfect, "Nothing, did you want to start or do you want me too?"

I could tell she was still trying to decide if I was going to behave like a normal person since the lunch episode. "You go first, let's start with the suspect's hair first and right down the details so we can compare and contrast faster."

I agreed and began looking into the microscope. I decided to put on a little show and also to make sure I had the adjustments perfect for when she viewed the sample. As I concentrated I stuck my tongue out just slightly. As I finished I looked up just in time to catch her staring at me. She blushed making me tense a little.

She quickly blurted out, "So about learning the waltz, you really don't have to I mean it's just a silly dance".

I could see it in her eyes that she felt like I was pressured into it. I tried to come up with a convincing lie, "Really it's nothing. I don't mind and maybe it will help me get to know people".

Just then she started to laugh, I almost gasped because of how familiar the sound was but she didn't seem to notice. "Right, because you totally look like the type of guy who wants to learn how to waltz with the dance team and the boys failing gym".

I didn't understand, "The boys failing gym?"

She smirked, "Yea, we needed more guys and what better way than to get guys who needed extra credit?'

The rest of the class flew by and we finished our lab before everyone else. To her credit she was really smart. It was like she had done everything before, but if she didn't she didn't show it. When she saw something it was like she was looking at it for the first time. She tried to understand everything about it before she moved on. It was quite intriguing. We talked a little as I listened to her friends whispering to each other.

"They would be so cute together? I wish she would drop that stupid no dating rule. She is just too cute to be single until college. If she says, she is not attracted to him I'm going to kick her, how could you not look at this cheek bones. I would die for those. And the dress is so simple chic."

"Aaron enough, maybe she'll actually date him or she won't."

I wanted to hear more but before I could I realized she was talking to me, "So after school, in the auditorium for practice is that ok? I would say in the gym but basketball has practice until 3:30. After that is dance practice which you are more than welcome to come to and actually see what the dance will look like."

"I have to get clothes to change into but I'll meet you there in twenty minutes", I noticed her positive attitude was starting to rub off on me. As the bell rang I walked out the door slowly but kept close enough to read Aaron's mind. I chuckled as I saw him nudge Addie and smile. As she put her head in her hands and said, "Stop it, don't think it, don't say it, I know what I am doing?!"

I was laughing as I walked to the car because Aaron was thinking, _I'm glad one of us does._ I got in the car and waited for my sibling. As they slid in I said, "I have to go hunting quickly before I can get close to her". I knew that being alone with Addie was going to take all the effort I had.


	5. Practice Makes Perfect

**Stephenie Meyers owns everything.**

Addie POV:

I quickly changed into a pair of UND gray sweatpants and a long sleeve black shirt. I pulled my hair back into a messy ponytail and put on my ballet slippers. I went into the auditorium and placed a CD into the massive player. Other than on stage, the director's box made me feel at home. I turned on the lights and brought up the curtain so you could see the back mirrors, I thought this would make it easiest to practice. I had about twenty minutes to wait so I decided just to goof around.

I began a warming up to a song from _My Fair Lady_ since it was last year's musical and I remembered the dance number well. After the song was done I felt like I needed to blow off steam. I put the music player on to the Red Hot Chili Pepper's _Higher Ground. _ I loved dancing to this song. I started out with doing some simple steps and then realized this would be a perfect song for dance team to use during basketball games. I quickly started putting a fun routine together in my head. I didn't even realize I was being watched until I spun around and caught his reflection in the mirror.

"Hey are you ready?" I was trying really hard not to blush. I dance in front of the entire student body all the time why was it different in front of him? "Pick a number", I said as I put in a different CD.

"12, I guess", he looked a little confused but had a small crooked smile on his face.

"The theme to Star Wars it is." He started laughing and shaking his head. "If you are willing to learn the waltz I'm at least going to try to make it fun, okay?"

He was still shaking his head, "Okay but I have to let you in on a little secret. I already know how."

I was actually really happy he said this. I didn't think my toes could take teaching another person how to count, spin and look me in the eye at the same time. "Well than let me see what you've got." I placed my hand in his and noticed that it was colder than usually but I was always cold so it could be me. I put my other hand on his shoulder and before I could say another thing we were twirling around the stage. I was in complete shock. I mean people say they know how to waltz but Edward really did. His steps were gracefully and his leading was strong. He chuckled. "What?" I looked into his topaz colored eyes.

"I don't believe I have ever waltzed to the Star Wars Theme before, it is quite unique." He spun me around a few more times and every once and awhile let me go to spin. At the very end of the song he slowly dipped me down before bringing me up and very close to his neck.

I tried to clear my throat before I spoke, "Well since you know how to dance, I guess I should teach you the little steps that make it unique." I began showing Edward the different steps and where the changing of partners would take place. He quickly caught on. I smiled and chuckled as he was practicing.

"Am I doing something incorrectly?" He looked at me puzzled because he knew he was doing everything right.

"No, I just didn't imagine that you would be having a good time with this." I smiled at the crooked smile that appeared on his face. My phone buzzed and I quickly realized that dance practice was starting.

I decided that since he knew the dance fairly well he should practice with us. I told him to grab his things and we head to the gym. He walked beside me the entire way not leaving more than an inch between us. Every time he would smile my heart would skip a beat. Why now?

When we got to the gym everyone was stretching and talking amongst each other. At least until we walked in. Everyone turned to look at us and waited for me to talk. At first I thought what were they staring at, I was just walking with him. Then I realized it could be because I was captain. "Hey everyone this is Edward. He is going to take Allen's place since he's currently on crutches. If everyone would like to get to their places we can start practice." I walked over to Meg and grabbed two pairs of gloves.

"He is so incredibly gorgeous you know that right?" Meg was staring at him like if she blinked he might disappear.

"You are not helping", I said as I walked into her line of sight, "start the music will you."

_Got a secret, can you keep it_

_Swear this one you'll save_

_Better lock it in your pocket_

_Taking this one to the grave_

I handed Edward a pair of gloves as I put my own on. I placed my hand in his and we began dancing. For the first part of the song, I focused on making sure that Edward and I were in unison. I smiled up at him as I realized he was doing a better job than Allen, who had been practicing for four weeks. Soon it was time to switch partners. After we did, I watched everyone else to make sure they were getting the moves and much to my surprise they were. Although they could use a little help, when I looked up I saw Edward watching me and I blushed. When we switched back, he started laughing. I looked at him puzzled.

"I didn't mean to make you blush." Of course this made me blush more and his smile grew wider.

The song came to an end and I quickly let go of him and got everyone's attention. "It looks great everyone. I think we just need to work on the little parts and it will be perfect. So we are going to go four groups at a time and help each other with the little part. If you have any suggestions let me know." Before I could tell which four groups to go first, Meg raised her hand.

"I think you should dance and let everyone watch. You have the moves down perfect and it will show everyone how to do it." She gave me her devious smile and I knew she was up to something.

I sighed, "Well I'm going to need three people to help me so we can show the partner switches as well."

I quickly knew what Meg was up to, "Edward would you be willing to help? I know you just learned but you are quite a natural. Aaron and I will be the other group."

I closed my eyes so that when I rolled them no one would be able to see. I walked over to Edward. "Are you okay with being an example?" He chuckled and said, "Why not."

We were quickly dancing with the music when Edward got a puzzled look on his face, "Why do you know this dance so well?"

I laughed this time, "Well I did make it up and have been teaching everyone it for almost five weeks now." He looked shocked.

We switched partners and before Aaron could get a word out I glared and told him to be quiet. He grinned because he knew whatever he said would be right in the mark. I was happy to go back to Edward.

"Why the song? It is actually quite sad." I couldn't tell if he was just making small talk or he wanted to really know. What I knew from Edward so far though was that usually the a simple question or response seemed more complex than usually. I decided to go with the truth.

"Because I believe it to be true", I looked into his eyes and than looked away, "secrets eat away at you and I don't believe two people can keep a secret to themselves at least not in high school."

He chuckled, "You have no idea how right you are".

I frowned as the song came to an end, "Actually I do". I quickly left Edward's side and began telling groups to come up and practice. I walked around them reminding them to keep their shoulders back and always giving praise. Praise was something everyone liked and seemed to make them work harder. I kept avoiding Edward's gaze he seemed confused by what I said. I wasn't about to let him ruin what I have been building.

After all the groups went one more time, I thought it would be good to practice all together one more time. I walked over to Edward and decided to ask questions to keep him from asking me questions. "So who taught you how to waltz?"

"My mother Why-"

I interrupted him, "Does everyone in your family know how to waltz?

_No one keeps a secret  
Why when we do our darkest deeds  
Do we tell?   
They burn in our brains  
Become a living hell_

"Yes we all do. Are you-"

I interrupted him again, "Wow that is impressive. My dad can't even slow dance right. Every time we try and do the box step he tramps on my toes. In fact the one time,

I thought he broke my toe. I even went to the hospital but luckily it wasn't. I've never broken any bones at all. Although I've broken vases, I blame it on my need to use my hands to talk." I quickly changed partners and buried my head into Aaron's shoulder.

"Why are you rambling? You only ramble when you are excited or hiding something. Spill it." He looked at me with his best I know you all to well look and I put my head back on his shoulder.

"Not now later," I mumbled into his shirt.

"I won't forget it missy," he warned as his spun me back to Edward.

"Are you okay? You seem nervous or something?" Edward quizzed me.

"Fine I just realized how rude I was asking no questions about you earlier.

_If I show you then I know you  
Won't tell what I said  
Cause two can keep a secret  
If one of them is dead_

The song started to come to and end and I was very grateful. Edward stared at me trying to read what was behind my eyes. I gave him a faint smile before I turned around and thanked everyone for a great practice and told them I would see them again Friday after school. I started gathering up my stuff as everyone was leaving. I knew he hadn't left yet and I wasn't sure what I was going to say to him.

"Meg could you please take this stuff with you? I'm going to job home, my mom already took my books and everything else." I smiled at my best friend and realized how lucky I was to have her. Meg and I had been friends since we were five. Mike Shear tried to put gum in my hair during class and Meg sucker punched him. We had been friends ever since. We were complete opposites except for dance. She was tall and had almost snow white hair which stood out even more in her cameo attire. I laughed and called her the sergeant when she wore it. She was actually one of the best skateboarders in town and had convinced me to learn how to snowboard. It quickly became one of my favorite pastimes.

"Sure if you need it later call me and I'll drop it off," with that she gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and left me with Edward but not before giving me the coach's go get him tag pat on the butt. I blushed crimson.

"So how did you like your first practice Edward?" I said to him as I untangled my I pod .

"It was good very informative for the most part," I met his gaze which told me he was trying to get me to tell him something.

"Well I'm glad so Friday is the next practice and I'm sure I'll see you tomorrow to practice for the musical and in bio. I would offer you a ride home but I'm not driving," I looked down at my running shoes and outfit.

He sighed in defeat, "I guess I will see you tomorrow". He turned around and walked out the door but his movements had more of a sadness than a grace to them. I blocked it out as I put the ear buds in my ears and got ready to run.

As I ran home that night I thought about my day at school and how quickly Edward and his family were becoming part of my routine. I changed the song quickly to _Fire Starter _by Prodigy. I loved this song and it always made me run harder. I wondered how long you could keep from finding out parts of your life. I remembered reading a book about how people could be married in different countries and their spouses never knew about it until their deaths. I was hoping to get that luckily. The rest of my run I tuned out everything and just ran and listened to the words. I quickly made it up to the porch and shut the door. I greeted my family as I walked in the door and ran up the stairs to get a nice shower thinking I could washing my problems down the drain.

**Please let me know if you would like Edward's view from this chapter.**


	6. PreArrival of a Broken Heart

_**Thanks for the suggestions and really nice thoughts. I'm going to continue doing Addie and Edward's POV sometimes they will overlap sometimes they will not. If it gets confusing please just let me know!**_

**Stephenie Meyer owns everything.**

EPOV:

I actually sulked out the door. When I got to my Volvo I sat there for a minute wondering why Addie had been acting strange. The sadness in her eyes hurt me more than anything. I wanted her to smile and be happy; I did something I had not done in 70 years. I tracked a girl in the stillness of the night.

I parked my car at my house and ran to hers. I was surprised how close we lived to each other. It couldn't have been more than two miles. The driveway was a sandy cobblestone that trailed about fifty feet curving slightly to the left. Her house was situated perfectly in between a grouping of trees. Although the neighbors on both sides could not have been more than 500 feet away the trees hid them. The house itself was marvelous, Esme would have loved it. It was a two story home painted a pale white. All the windows went from the ceiling to the floor, but they were actually made of smaller windows. Slate blue shutters hung from the sides. Both levels had a wrap around porch that looked like it reached all the way to the back. The outside was covered with flowers that had no pattern to them. It looked exactly like a Thomas Kinkade painting.

I quickly looked for Addie and saw her about to come down the stairs. The house made it very easy to watch and listen. Just as she turned the corner a boy grabbed her by the waist scarring her and making her miss the first three steps. He laughed and she hit him at first and then hugged him tightly. He quickly kissed her on the cheek. I clenched my fists and closed my eyes concentrating on my breathing. I could make out the conversation.

"What are you doing here; you are supposed to be at college?"

He smirked leaning against the door frame, "I missed you am I not allowed to."

She smiled and hugged him again. I should have realized that someone as amazing as her would already be someone else's. He had dirty blonde hair that was quite short. He had gray blue eyes and towered over her. He looked like he was maybe 6'2". I sighed in defeat.

"Children dinner is almost ready", I could hear her mother calling.

"Smells good, wait is that sizzling pepperita chicken?"

The boy smiled, "I told her to make your favorite".

Before I could blink I saw Addie slap the boy in the back of the head. "Liar! You only came home for mom's cooking. Get out of here D!" She playful tried to push her brother out the door as he grabbed at her knees to bring her down to the floor. I could not help but leave out a little chuckle.

Mrs. Drakes laughed, "Ok you two, last time you broke the clock in the living room. You are worse than when you were in elementary school." She walked into the dining room and sat next to a little girl who may have been six. She was a mirror image of Addie. Addie and her brother came in and before anyone could sit down, the little girl screamed.

"ADDIE! ADDIE! Sit by me please, I haven't seen you all day and I want to sit by you." The little girl pouted and threw her arms across her chest.

"Ok Rylinn, I will sit by you," Addie gave a warm smile to her little sister and ran a hand over her head. "Let's eat."

They sat down and began eating their dinner; it reminded me a lot of my family except the eating part. They talked about the children's day and the parents listened intently at the conversation. Damien was a college student in his sophomore year; he went to the local college but stayed on campus. Rylinn was in kindergarten and was telling a story about how her friend Chris ate two bottles of glue for a pudding snack pak. Addie listened to her sister's story with such attention. Addie didn't talk at all only to respond to everyone else's conversation.

"So how is the dance coming? I heard Edward Cullen is your new partner, he is very cute Addie." Her mother looked up slyly from her coffee mug. Just in time to see Addie's beautiful face blush.

"It is going well; I think it will be great. Yes Edward is my new partner; he actually is a wonderful dancer. He learned the steps quickly." Addie stopped there.

"Sounds like Aaron may have a new boyfriend soon," Damien interjected. I glared at him. "Ow! Addie!"

"One, I like Aaron's boyfriend and two, Edward isn't gay", Addie's glare at her brother was more deadly than mine.

"Do I sense that someone has a crush? I mean you haven't hit me because of something I said about a boy since you were in fourth grade and I told you Ethan McAnderson was a nose picker."

I watched and listened if it could have my heart would have been beating out of my chest. She squirmed in her chair, "No it is just that he is helping me out so much by learning this dance and I don't need _you_ going around spreading rumors. Anyhow you know I don't date." The table that was just laughing and carrying on fell silent. Rylinn finally broke it.

"Mommy can Addie make me clown ice cream?'

"Of course pumpkin." Addie walked her sister into the kitchen asking her what ingredients she wanted. Before she was out of earshot her brother hollered back, "I'm not done with you!"

As I was about to sneak back towards the kitchen I heard Mrs. Drakes let out a very heavy sigh. "Mom, you can't do anything she has her mind made up. Even if it makes no sense."

"I know honey; I just think she would be happier if she gave herself the choice right now. If it wasn't for Tommy this would not be a problem." _Stupid boy, heartless fool._

I was so confused and before anything else was said, she walked back in with a bowl of ice cream in her hand and a giggling little girl on her back. She set down the bowl of ice cream. Flipped her sister into her chair, kissed her forehead and announced she was finishing up homework and going to bed. She kissed her parents and smacked her brother in the back of the head before giving him a firm hug.

I had to follow her. I watched as she took the steps two at a time and turned off into a room. I ran to the back of the house just in time to see a light flick on. I could hear Claude Debussy playing in the background. I saw her shadow move across the window. I didn't even think about what I was doing. I jumped up to the second story terrace and looked into the window.

She looked to be asleep the only movement was the soft whisper coming from her lips and the slow motion of the old rocking chair moving back and forth. She was reading _Dante's Inferno_, but was flipping the pages before she even finished the sentences. I watched her all night. I left at 4 in the morning, so I could go home and change. I quickly changed clothes and walked around the house. I had 2 hours before I could go to school. I decided to play the piano. Closing my eyes, I began to play. The music that came out was not familiar to me. It was sweet like my lullaby but had a little suspense in it, like you didn't know what type of song it was going to be. I stopped in what felt like was the middle of the song. I sighed automatically. I know it was about Addie and that it wasn't finished because I didn't know what was going to happen.

Alice came flying down the stairs and grabbed my arm pulling me out the door. "Let's go, let's go!" She opened the door of the Volvo for me and pushed me in. Flying into her seat and turning the keys in the ignition. I laughed.

"Alice it is 6:45 school doesn't start until 7:30. We are going to be very early." Before I could get out Alice had an arm across my chest giving me a hard but nervous look. "What did you do?"

"I signed us up to help with the dance. Addie said she needed more help, I guess the junior put the dancing together and I told her that we would help. The meeting starts at 7." She gave me puppy dog eyes. I didn't need her to though, I started back out of the driveway when I realized I would get to see Addie early.

The drive was short we arrived ten minutes early and walked into a small class room. Addie was putting up poster board that had designs on it for how she wanted the dance to look. Alice walked over and began admiring the work. I was in awe that Addie had time to do everything she did.

"Hey guys, have a seat everyone else will be here at 7", she pulled her ponytail a little tighter. I looked down to take in her outfit. Track pants, a black shirt that said Celtics with a volleyball on it and the number 3. I laughed. "What?"

"Is there anything in this school you aren't part of? Dance team, volleyball, class president, chorus, musicals, plays, track and student activities." I smiled loving that I was making her blush a very deep red.

She looked like she was thinking, "No I think you got them all. Wait you missed ski club." She winked at me and returned to setting up. I choked on the air. Was she flirting with me? I didn't know what to do. I was nervous, very nervous I didn't even know what to say. I looked up to see Alice grinning deviously.

She turned to Addie and gave her an innocent look. "Addie? What are you wearing for the dance? We need to know what to wear and maybe where to look."

Addie smiled warmly at Alice. I wanted to scream not to fall for it but it was too late. Addie was still innocent to Alice's little games. "I already have my dress picked out but if you need help Alice, I could go shopping with you."

"Really!?! That would be great. I need to pick out something for Jasper and myself. Well and I guess Edward too. Does he need to wear anything special for the dance? Are partners supposed to match?"

Before Addie could get the answer out which was taking time, Aaron walked in the door with Seth, Meg, and Allen. Addie said in relief and smiled hesitantly at me.

"Addie, guess what? You are going to die, just die when you find out. I can't believe it! I mean seriously who would have thought? I never would have, I mean I would have bet my Marc Jacobs bag on it. Well maybe not …" Aaron was talking so fast and ran off that Addie had to snap him back to reality.

"AARON! What is going on?" Addie was waving her hands in front of his face.

"Tommy is transferring here. He starts next Thursday. Don't worry though we are do to be on the defense as soon as he get here. He's not going to be able to get anywhere near you. I have the first three periods planned out…"

Tommy, could this be the same guy they had talked about last night. I looked at Addie who looked like this information was nothing to worry about. I clenched my fists wishing I could read her mind.

"That is good I'm sure the lacrosse team has missed him. We need to get started on the details of the dance. I'm going to break us into sub-groups; this doesn't mean you can't help another group it just means you are in charge of what I give you." She made four groups of five people for each thing posters and tickets, decorations, music, and food. She placed Alice in decorations and I was in music. As she walked by she bent down and whispered in my ear, "I thought since Alice made you come I would give you something you liked". She smelled so good today. My eyes burned with desire.

The bell rang to let us know school was starting and everyone was out the door. I went to my first class and tapped the desk waiting until I could go and see her. I rushed down as soon as the bell rang and found a note on the piano for me. She had big curvy handwriting. The note read:

Edward,

I decided to do some more work for the dance this period. If you would like to join me I'm in 102. Feel free to stay and play the piano though if you want too.

See you soon either way,

Addie

I quickly went to 102 where we were earlier. I saw her sitting down tracing how she wanted the posters to come out. She smiled when she saw me, "Took you long enough". I laughed and sat down beside her.

"Why don't you start picking out more music? Here is my I-pod go through and see what you can find. Not too many slow songs though I was thinking about 7."

"Do you have one that you would like to hear? I mean you are putting together the dance, you should be allowed to choose a song or two." If I was human I would have been red all over. I could barely think to myself.

"Hm, how about _So Close _for a slow song and _Are You Gonna Be My Girl_ for a faster pace." She smiled to herself like she was proud of her choices. I quickly wrote them down on the list we had started to comply earlier. Since I was supposed to be listening to music, I really couldn't talk to her. I watched her though; afraid she was going to disappear. Afraid this was a nightmare that she would be taken away from me as punishment.

The bell rang she quickly got up and walked with me down the hall. The entire time almost brushing arms, "I guess I will see you at lunch." She quickly ran down the hall to meet up with my brother and sister. I sighed and walked to another class tapping impatiently until I could see her again.

I decided to get a feel for what people were thinking about this Tommy. So I quickly searched minds. _I can't believe that, she has to be devastated. How can he show his face again? I wonder how she is going to react. I hope he is ugly now please let him be ugly now. _I could here people whispering about it in the hallway all too loudly. I pretty much knew the whole story before I even got to lunch. Addie and Tommy met in the summer before 9th grade. They were practically inseparable. Although they were never officially a couple, everyone labeled them that. Then out of no where they broke up, Addie told everyone that they just weren't right together. Soon he moved to a different county and no one really saw much of him again. That was until now.

I sat down at lunch and began to get butterflies in my stomach. She said that she would see me at lunch but did that mean she was sitting with us or that she would just see me there. I could feel my eyebrows coming closer together. Alice smiled at me. _Don't be so nervous._ I sighed heavily and than inhaled the most intoxicating smell. I viewed her through Jasper's mind. She was walking with one of the other volleyball players and was talking about the game. She was the setter and this girl was the teams lead spiker. She sat down with her for about fifteen minutes before getting up and walking over to Meg.

I watched as she talked to Meg and Aaron rolling her eyes the entire time she looked really frustrated. I felt worried. She never looked disheveled but she did now. I heard her saying something about it being enough and to drop the subject. She got up and walked over to our table. I clenched my seat. I wanted to run to her and calm her down.

"Hey guys, how goes it?" She smiled though it wasn't as bright as usually. I decided I had to do something to make her laugh.

"Well we were just talking about the torture Alice is going to put us through on Saturday." I smiled at Alice who was pouting.

"Alice please don't torture Edward too much I need him in perfect condition for the dance." She giggled as she said this. "Next Saturday though feel free to do whatever you feel is necessary.

I gave a face of mock horror. "Ouch Ad, that really hurts. After all the musical practices, dance committee stuff I thought you would have my back."

She smirked as she thought, "Ok how about I go shopping with you guys on Saturday to help and that will make it so Edward doesn't have to shop for a month."

Alice's eyes gleamed, "Deal! We are going to have so much fun, what time Saturday?"

"How about 2. Oh I need to go, hey Edward can I borrow your notes for Bio today? Our volleyball game is away and we are leaving now."

"Of course." With that she said her goodbyes to everyone and ran out to door to greet the rest of the team. I sighed, I didn't want to go to class if she wasn't going to be there. I knew the rest of the day was going to be long. I would go hunting tonight so I could prepare myself to spend the weekend with her. I was happier than I ever imagined I would be again. But was waiting for this fairytale to end.

_**Sorry this chapter needed to be done for next chapter to be good!**_


	7. Lies of a Little Actress

**Stephenie Meyer owns most.**

APOV:

I woke up Friday morning with a mix of emotions. Excited because we won our game last night, the dance was a week away, it was the weekend, and I was going to get to see Edward today and tomorrow. I was nervous because Tommy was coming back, the dance was coming up and I was going to see Edward. Everything came back to him. I sighed and jumped out of bed and stopped. I could swear I felt eyes on me. I shrugged and grabbed a towel to head to the bathroom.

I headed downstairs to kiss my sister and father on the cheek. My mom was already at school. I grabbed an apple and a granola bar and ran to the door where Meg was waiting for me. I smiled and waved as I made my way to The Bug. Every9one of my friends had a name for their vehicle. Meg's was the bug simply because it was a neon green beetle. Inside she had neon lights that were red which gave an eerie glow (Allen's decision not hers).

"Nice outfit, who are we trying to impress?" She looked me up and down from head to toe. I blushed as I slid my head down my hair which I had curled in lose ringlets to my outfit.

"Should I go change? Just wait here I'll be right back." Before I could open the door Meg laughed.

"Relax. He's going to think you look amazing not that you don't all the time." She winked at me.

"I don't know who you are talking about." I stared out the window knowing that if I made eye contact she would know I was lying.

"Sure, sure." Meg laughed and turned on the radio. "So tonight you know Nate thinks it's a date right?"

I rolled my eyes, "Yes I know. I keep telling him it's a group thing but he keeps saying group date. Ew, I think I threw up a little bit in my mouth."

Meg started howling, "There is the Addie I know and love! Just tell the creep to get a life."

"I'm going to power through tonight. Just no romances or horror films, I would prefer a nice documentary about elk or deer or something."

"I'll see what I can pull off", with that Meg pulled into the parking lot and shut off the engine.

"Are you sure I look okay?" I was twisting the end of my hair.

"Of course you do, it's just not your usually everyday jeans or dress pants ensemble. I don't think I have ever seen you wear a skirt to school."

I nodded and got out of the car and inspected myself in the mirror. I had on a fitted dark brown corduroy skirt. It was fairly short and had box pleats. My top was a form fitting long sleeve thin sweater made of cashmere. It was an off white ivory color. It reminded me of Edward's skin tone. The thing that tied my outfit together was the boots. I loved them. There was the same dark brown as my skirt and made of suede. They went up to my knees. The toe was a little bit point and the heel was about 2 inches and very skinny. The gold buckle on the sides matched the gold hoop ears in had in.

As I walked to class, I could feel the eyes on my more than usually, which was a strange feeling.

I walked to my locker and turned to talk to Meg and was instantly squeezed into a death hug. "Love the outfit you look like you should be on the runway. He's going to die when he sees you." Aaron was now spinning me around to get a 360.

I laughed, "I didn't wear this for anyone and you should love the outfit you picked it out".

"I know but I never thought you would wear it to school. You look amazing though. I have such great taste." With this he winked and headed off to class.

I said goodbye and headed off to Calc. Everyone kept giving me comments and I smelled back at them. I just wanted to get through this one class and see him. When I was with him I didn't think about anything that bothered me. I was just happy to be near him. He didn't try to ask a lot of questions which I liked. I knew we were both hiding things, I could feel it. I liked that though. I liked that I didn't feel like I had to tell him because he was hiding something from me too. It gave us a very strange bond. Sometimes I wondered what he was hiding but I would not have guessed correctly. I daydreamed about what our conversation was going to be like. The bell rang; I slowly got up and walked down the stairs toward the room we always practiced in. My heart was beating so fast and hard, I thought it was going to rip through my chest. I took a deep breath and walked into the room.

EPOV:

I could hear her heart beating before she walked in. Why was she so nervous? I had already been sitting at the piano bench waiting for her. I was excited to see her again. I had spent the night watching her sleep; she was so peaceful like sleeping beauty waiting to be kissed by the prince. I looked up to see her and gasped. She looked like a Venetian goddess.

"Hello, Edward. Are you ready? I have a different song I would like to sing if you don't mind." She smiled and handed me sheet music it was shaking in her tiny delicate hand.

"Addie, you look stunning. A beauty that has yet to be defined", I looked down. I wanted nothing more than to grab her and kiss her passionately but I restrained myself. I did not know if that is what she wanted or not. I had to be patient and build a strong relationship. Unlike Bella, she had no clue what kind of monster I was.

I looked at the music and read the title of the song. _I Can't Make You Love Me _by Bonnie Raitt. The song was almost a 100 years old, it was beautiful. "How do you know this song? It's six times older than you." I smiled at her soft face.

"I don't know all good things are better with age", she laughed, "Ready?"

I started to play the notes but watched her the entire time. Mostly because she was staring at me, it was like she was singing to me.

_Turn down the lights  
Turn down the bed  
Turn down these voices  
inside my head _

_Lay down with me  
Tell me no lies  
Just hold me close,  
don't patronize_

She sang the rest of the song and at the last note looked down. "So do you think it would be good for the talent show?" She was running her hand back and for on the top of the piano.

"I think it would be amazing. When is the talent show?" I couldn't look into her eyes yet.

"It's not until December so about two months. I know just one more thing on my list right?" She laughed.

"I just don't know when you sleep? I mean you are constantly on the go", I chuckled.

"I can sleep when I'm dead." She showed her pearly white teeth and had a glitter in her eye.

"You might be surprised", I muttered under my breath. I start playing the song again and we practiced until the bell rang.

She went to say good bye as I opened the door for her but I interrupted her, "Do you mind if I walk you to class?"

"Um, no." Her heart beat started to increase. I just smiled.

APOV:

I tried to figure out where Edward came from. No one asks if they can walk you to class. So we walked and talked about the dance and practice and shopping tomorrow. I tried to pay attention to him, but couldn't stop hearing the whispering which wasn't polite at all. People wondering if I was using him to get back at Tommy, they didn't know any better. They didn't know the truth. I turned at the door and said goodbye to Edward and made my way to Alice and Emmett.

Both of them were grinning. Emmett whistled and I just rolled my eyes and hit him with my backpack. He faked being wounded. "I love the outfit where did you get it? It is so cute. I have to go shopping where you do."

I pointed to Aaron, "Talk to him he's my fashionista". Alice ran over and started making plans for Aaron to come shopping on Saturday. I just laughed.

"I hope you know you are in for it now", Emmett said waving a hand toward Aaron and Alice. Alice glared.

"Don't worry Em, I'll make sure Aaron and Alice pick out a really **cute** outfit for you", I cocked my head to the side and smirked.

"You are pure evil", Em looked in horror.

"I know right?" I giggled along with Alice.

Class started and today was just a lecture on how to give a proper toast. I loved this class. We were going to spend the next week giving speeches holding up sparkling apple cider. I started planning my speech in my head but before I got to far the bell rang and I headed to Latin.

I wasn't sure if Edward would be outside of class or not and was glad he wasn't because people were still talking about me. I rolled my eyes and didn't watch as I walked right into Nate. I only had to go down two doors; I was a magnet for annoyance today.

"Hey Nate how are you?" I tried to sound excited to see him.

"Addie, so about tonight should I pick you up tonight at 7 or 8?" He tried to put an arm around me. I pretend to drop a book so I could bend down before he did.

"Remember Allen is driving. We are all going to dinner and a movie." I made it sound like I was sad he forgot.

"Right I just thought that maybe since you were trying to make Tommy jealous it would be better to go by yourself; but, I think maybe we should go gradually that's cool to." He winked.

"I'm not trying to make Tommy jealous at all. He and I are two different people nothing more, nothing less. I have to go to class." I was fuming as I walked away.

"I'm excited to go on our date to babe!"

I walked into class and threw my books on my desk. I wanted to scream and stomp around just to get it out. Breathe in, out, in out. I started to get dizzy so I sat down. I didn't even hear the bell ring or class start until I realized the teacher was asking me if I was ok.

"Valeō!" I muttered under my breath, "pueri erunt". (Fine, boys will be boys.) I heard a chuckle and turned around to see Jasper smiling at me. I smiled back and closed my eyes and dreamed of being somewhere else.

By the time I got to Government I had calmed down. I sat in my seat took notes and participated in discussions on the importance of the invisible hand in the economy. I was happy though when the bell rang. But that wouldn't last long. I walked to my locker and put my books away. I smiled at some girls that were freshman and they giggled. Strange. I had to go ask my mom for the car keys so I made my way to her office. I ended up waiting for 20 minutes just for her to be free.

"Mom can I have the car keys I have English today?"

"Sure honey just be careful, I have a meeting for give them to Ruth when you come back. Are you going to run home or do I need to come pick you up?"

I smiled she was cute sometimes, "I haven't decided if I'm running or not but I can get a ride home from Meg or Allen so no worries." I kissed her on the cheek and ran down the stair and out the door. So much for lunch.

English went by quickly. We had a discussion on _Dante's Inferno_ and if we believe people were placed fairly. I actually had a lot to say and spoke quite often. English always goes by to quickly. I was back at school and handed Ruth the keys in no time. I was on my way to Bio when I felt someone grab my arm and pull me into the 2nd floor bathroom.

"Okay I love you and I'm your best friend so I think you have the right to know." Meg was looking me stare in the eye.

I blinked a few times; she liked to over react, "ok." I was always the calm friend, I saved my acting for onstage.

"You are so going to freak, but here I go. There is a huge rumor going around school that you are trying to date Edward and Nate at the same time to make Tommy jealous." She looked at me waiting for my response.

"Ok, no big deal I can handle that." I took a deep breath. "What? There's more isn't there?" I could feel my face fall.

"Well Nate found out and talked to Edward about staying away from you. He told him to stay away from you and that you were just being nice to him because he was new." She never made eye contact with me once.

"He did what!? I'm going to kill him this day just keeps getting better I swear. Ok damage control starts now." The bell rang.

I walked into Bio and tried to give a smile to Aaron who whispered, "I'm on it". I had to admit I had great friends. I walked over to Edward, "I need to talk to you".

"Really? Should I ask Nate first?" I couldn't tell if he was kidding or not and when I went to say something else the teacher began talking. I had to think fast today was a double period and it was going to be all Bio. I raised my hand and said weakly, "I don't feel so…" I fainted, well faked it.

I tried not to cringe while I thought about hitting the floor but I never felt it. I was swept in arms before I made my fall two inches. "Addie! Addie! Are you okay?"

I hated doing this to him, "Yea I'm fine just a little light headed, I'll be ok." I pretended to fall back.

"I think she needs to go to the nurse. Edward escort her please." I was in his arms again before I could say anything. His smell was almost overwhelming I tried not to breathe too heavily as we walked past the teacher.

As soon as we were two doors down, I jumped out of Edward's arms and said, "We need to talk". I pulled him into the room that housed all of the dance stuff.

"Did you just fake that entire thing?" He looked like he was in shock.

I looked down and twiddle my thumbs, "Maybe". I looked up at him. He started to laugh.

"Wow, I didn't realize I was so gullible", he stopped laughing and looked at me, "What did you need?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm not dating Nate, never have never will," I shuddered at the thought, "and that Tommy and I broke up for reasons no one knows about and we aren't getting back together because I don't want that". I sighed, "I just really need you to believe that". I was practically in tears. I wasn't ready to tell him everything but if I had to I would.

"Addie, calm down. I believe you." He tried catching my eye and smiled at me. I instantly felt better.

"Ok well I should go get crackers so it looks like I really went to the nurse's office. I think you should come because you are my escort." I really liked the feeling I had around Edward. It was comfortable like we have always known each other.

We walked to the cafeteria so I could bribe the lunch lady for saltines. I decided to tell Edward as much of the Tommy and I story as I could get in without lying. I told him that we date for awhile and that one day I said something to Tommy that made him break up with me and that when he apologized and asked me to reconsider dating him I had to think about it. Three days later he found out he was moving.

"What in the world could make someone break up with you?" Edward asked the honesty blazing in his eyes.

"You would be surprised what a girl can tell a guy to make him break up with her." I laughed, "For example, "My ex had nicer hair. I'm thinking about becoming a nun. My mother is the principal." He laughed at that one. "My personal favorite though is I don't believe in sex before marriage."

"Is that true? The last one I mean", he had that look again like he really needed to know.

"I never really thought about it. I think it's really important to wait for the right person though." I smiled to myself liking my answer.

"Agreed", he nodded keeping his head down. We made it to class just in time to hear the assignment was to switch partners and see what conclusion everyone got from the forensic lab. I smiled at Edward and moved towards Aaron.

"Excuse me? I'm looking for one overly attractive male who looks like he just stepped off a catalog. Can you point me in the right direction?"

"You just left him," Aaron grinned widely.

I smacked his arm, "I was talking about you!"

The rest of the period Aaron and I fought like we were either a married couple or siblings. He talked to me about all the gossip I missed. Apparently, I wasn't the only person being gossiped about thankfully. When the bell rang I hopped down and walked out with Aaron, Meg, and Edward. We were stopped by Nate. I looked at the three of them and nodded my head, "Meet you in the gym for practice. Tell everyone not to change because it's going to be a short one and we need to make sure they can dance in anything."

As I went to say something to Nate, Edward looked at me and pointed two fingers at his eyes, to mine and back to his while whispering, "I'm watching you" and winked. I tried not to giggle. "Nate, what you said to Edward was uncalled for. We are not dating, we are just friends."

"I know that Addie but I don't like that you are dating other people", he huffed. I really started to think he should wear a helmet snowboarding.

"Nate, I don't think we should go to the movies tonight", I tried to be polite.

"Ok, well let's go somewhere else your choose pick you up at 7", he walked away as he said this so I couldn't say no.

I walked into the gym really annoyed and told everyone the story. They all laughed. Meg was the first to stop, "So what are we going to do?"

I looked at her and smiled; if he wanted to go out we would go out, "Any one in the mood for Roxie's?" I laughed this evening was going to be fun.

_**Again thanks for the comments! I got this out a lot faster than expected it is a lot longer too. I will try and get the next chapter up as quickly as possible.**_


	8. Roxie's Moxie

**Stephenie Meyer owns most.**

APOV:

After a lot of convincing, I got Edward and Alice to agree to come out with us. I was so excited. I jogged home and told everyone to meet me at my house at 8:30. As soon as I got in the door I ran upstairs to start getting ready.

In the shower I realized that I was suppose to be meeting Nate at 7 and I needed to call him and tell him change of plans. I looked at the clock when I got out, 5 o'clock and called Nate. I ran downstairs in comfy sweats and a man's tank looking for Rilynn. I always loved to play with my little sister, it wiped away any worries. We played Hungry Hungry Hippo and pretended we were ballerinas. At 6:30, I decided to go upstairs to get ready, I knew I would have company and they would want there make and clothes done too.

"Addie, what's this can I put some on?" Rylinn was holding liquid eyeliner in her hand.

I was just finishing putting face cream on, "How about I put something on me than on you?"

"Ok!"

Almost two hours later Rilynn and I both had our make-up done. I gave her a shimmer look of a fairy and for myself I did subtle smoke eyes with a shiny lip gloss. I pulled my hair into a ponytail that was tight in the back but had a huge bump in the front. I loved looking like I was trouble since it was far from true.

"Next stop clothing! Come on Rilynn, I have 40 minutes left." I picked her up and turned the CD player on in my room to listen to No Doubt a band older than my mom. I danced around with my little sister as I pulled clothes out of my closet and threw them on my bed. Half way through I found the perfect out fit. Black stilettos, gray paperboy long shorts, and a black short sleeve form fitting button up shirt. I loved it because the sleeve had little cuffs that rolled up and buttoned. I added the finishing touches to my outfit, silver earring that hung straight down, silver bangles and a silver ankle bracelet with a diamond on it.

I quickly ran over to my sister's room to help her put on a cute pink Cinderella dress and walked down the stairs with her just as the doorbell rang.

"Hey! Look at you, trouble on a stick. I think someone is asking for trouble tonight." Aaron kept wagging a finger at me.

"You should talk." I kissed him on the cheek and then Seth. "I missed you today at practice"

"I know, I'm sorry I got detention but Aaron told me about tonight and I wasn't passing it up."

Aaron and Seth both followed Rilynn in to say hello to my mom when the doorbell rang again. Allen, Nate, and Meg walked in. Meg looked highly annoyed.

"Hey how are you?" I gave her a concerned look.

"I'm wonderful we picked up Nate so we could all ride together. She smiled through gritted teeth.

"Oh well I think we are going to try and only take two vehicles Aaron has Met tonight."

She sighed in relief, "Thank you Met."

My phone started to ring and looked at the number I didn't know it but had an idea of who it could be. I tried to casually walk out of the room.

"Hello?"

"Addie, hey it's Edward", I couldn't help but frown it was so hard talking him into coming and all I could think was he was backing out, "you are coming aren't you?"

He chuckled, "No, we are just running a little behind, Alice couldn't decided on what to wear."

"Oh ok. How long do you think you will be?"

"Fifteen minutes at the most. If you would like you could give us directions and we could meet you there?"

I thought about it, "How about you pick me up, I'm going to tell everyone else to head out. They know their way."

I swore I could hear his smile through the phone, "Sounds like a wonderful idea".

I hung up and told everyone what was going on. Nate was the only one who was frowning. I quickly sent Aaron, Seth, Meg, Allen and Nate into the vehicle and waved goodbye saying I would see them in a few. I knew if I didn't do something I would go crazy. I went in the kitchen to find my mom and sister.

"Addie! Will you make me clown ice cream again, please?" She folded her little hands together like she was begging. She was the cutest person. I looked at my mom.

She sighed, "Go ahead", Rylinn squealed, "You look very nice by the way". She was always so supportive of me. I quickly got the ingredients to make my creation. I put one scoop of ice cream in the bowl, followed by chocolate whipped cream for the hair. I rolled the bottom and top of the cone in syrup and then put sprinkles on it. The door bell rang before I could add the finishing touches. My sister looked like she was ready to cry.

"I'll get it", I smiled at my mom. I cut a Reese cup in half for the eyes. I could hear my mom greeting Edward.

"Hello Mrs. Drakes, how are you?"

"Good evening Edward. I am fine. Addie is in the kitchen, come in she is just adding the finishing touches to a masterpiece." I could hear her laugh and I rolled my eyes.

When they reached the kitchen, I looked up and smiled at Edward. "Hi, two seconds."

His face went into a crocked smile. I used sour straws for the lips and a broken pretzel for the nose. "Here you go Ry."

"Thank you." The entire time she watched me, I don't think she even realized Edward was in the room until I smiled up at him.

"Who are you?", Rylinn questioned.

"I'm Edward, may I ask who are you?" he smiled at me and my mom.

"I am Rylinn Drakes", she said .

"Ok guys, we are late already. Love you both night."

"Good night Mrs. Drakes, Rylinn very nice to meet you." She giggled at him.

We were out the door and to his car in know time. When I got in the front I was choked from behind.

"You look like an all-star", Alice chirped.

"Well you better look like a masterpiece for making us late", I laughed at her and looked at Edward and Jasper. I hadn't even noticed in the house what Edward was wearing. He had on black slacks and a tight gray sweater. I blushed when he caught me staring. The rest of the ride was pretty quiet because I wouldn't tell them what Roxie's was. Alice's face little up as we turned the block and she said, "Don't even think about it Edward". Strange.

We pulled up in front of an old townhouse. A wooden sign outside said Roxie's in light blue lettering. "We have to go in the back". I looked at Edward who was in shock.

"We are going to a bar? Addie we aren't even old enough to smoke?"

"Well I wouldn't smoke even if I could it's a horrible habit and we aren't drinking. Relax."

I jumped out and started walking to the back. Alice quickly linked arms with me. "You are a lucky one."

She stopped walking, "Why?" She looked puzzled.

"Because you look like a masterpiece", I rolled my eyes and pulled her along.

Edward and Jasper lingered behind us. I could hear them whispered but couldn't hear. I think they were afraid we wouldn't get in. I just smirked. We reached the backdoor and I knocked. The door flew open and a large gentleman stood in front of the entrance. He looked down at us, his stone expression didn't change.

"You know, you should really smile it was much more attractive." I smiled up as he glared a little. Jasper and Edward looked ready for a fight and Alice looked at me like I was out of my mind. Before anyone could say another word, I was suddenly being embraced.

"Uncle Steve put me down", the voice just laughed making the entire alley echo.

He held the door open, "Do they know the rules?" I shook my head. "Have fun, no drinking, and if anyone asks you showed your ID at the front." They all shook their heads n agreement.

As we walked into the bar I looked back, "It is a family owned business". They followed me into the large room on the first floor. There was a nice sized dance floor in the front with a dj. The side was the bar and in the back were booths. I made a beeline for the back when I saw the group. I smiled at everyone and did introductions.

"Ok new people, here's the deal", Allen put on his serious face, "All night we jump back and forth between this floor and the second floor. This is our booth, love to Addie. If you get separated from the group come back here."

Edward tuned and gave me a skeptical look, "Karaoke?"

I giggled and grabbed his hand and lead him to the second level. The staircase takes you to the back of the room on the second floor. There was a small stage in the front with a giant screen. The rest of the room was small square tables for people to sit at.

"Just so you know, you will be participating tonight", I gave him a knowing look.

He muttered under his breath, "I wouldn't bet on it".

"We will see, I never back down from a challenge", I lead him back downstairs with a smirk on my face. Before I could even sit down, Aaron grabbed my hand and led me to the dance floor. _Higher Ground _came on and we started dancing. I only have two rules when I dance, have fun and no one dances with me without asking me first (except Aaron). Aaron would do a little dance and I would follow adding a step. We did this to the chorus, and then we did the dance from dance team. I laughed and continued to dance. He grabbed my hand and spun me in a circle grabbing my other one. He spun me in and out. I looked over at the table and realized that Alice was about to jump out of her seat, she wanted to come so bad. I walked back over to the table and looked at Jasper and Edward. "Excuse me boys, I need to borrow this", I grabbed Alice's tiny hand and lead her to the dance floor.

We danced for another twenty minutes before I noticed the only two people not dancing were Edward and Jasper, I frowned. "Do they not dance?"

Alice smirked, "They need encouragement."

I looked at Alice and raised my eyebrows; I walked over to the dj and whispered in his ear. After I walked over to Jasper and Edward, "Just so you know, your presence is requested on the dance floor."

Edward gave me a look, "By who?" I looked back at the floor.

"Who would like Edward and Jasper to come to the dance floor?", the dj yelled into the mic cWe danced for another twenty minutes before I noticed the only two people not dancing were Edward and Jasper, I frowned. "Do they not dance?"

Alice smirked, "They need encouragement."

I looked at Alice and raised my eyebrows; I walked over to the dj and whispered in his ear. After I walked over to Jasper and Edward, "Just so you know, your presence is requested on the dance floor."

Edward gave me a look, "By whom?" I looked back at the floor.

"Who would like Edward and Jasper to come to the dance floor?" the dj yelled into the mic. Everyone screamed while I laughed.

"See told you", I looked at the guys. Edward just shook his head and Jasper looked like he was about to blush.

"I'll ask him to do it again", I gave them a look to let them know I would.

"Fine."

I lead them both to the dance floor just in time for the song to change. _What I like About You _started playing and we all started jumping up and down. I was laughing because Edward wasn't really dancing. I decided to go over and was jumping up and down beside him and pretending to swim, he cracked a smile. I knew I had him. I started doing the lawn mower and the shopping cart. Laughing at me he grabbed my hand and spun me around and started dancing. After two more songs, I gave Aaron a look and he nodded.

"It's time!" I hollered and led everyone up to the second floor. I picked two tables at the front and slid them together so we could all sit. I noticed someone was missing. "Where is Nate?"

Everyone looked around. I rolled my eyes. "Be right back". I started walking back downstairs when I realized someone was following me. It was Edward.

"I'm not letting you walk around by yourself, even if your family owns this place". The look on his face told me not to argue. We didn't have to go far. On the dance floor was Nate dancing with a woman who could have been his mother. I looked at Edward and we both couldn't hold the laughter in. We headed back upstairs.

Aaron and I debated on who was going first it was him. He sang a wonderful rendition of Donna Summer's _I Will Survive_. During his performance, I looked through the book with Alice. She would shake her head yes or no at each song when I finally reached the one I loved the most she started to laugh.

"Edward hates 80's music." I frowned but not for long I had an idea.

"We will see about that", I muttered more to myself than anyone else. I hand my request to the karaoke master and waited for my turn. When I was called up I grabbed the microphone and smiled.

"This on goes out to Edward, you will learn to like the 80's." He gave me a look because he didn't know the song. It was a lot faster and had blaring trumpets starting it off, the version No Doubt made.

Poor old Johnny Ray  
Sounded sad upon the radio  
He moved a million hearts in mono  
Our mothers cried and sang along and who'd blame them?  
Now you're grown, so grown, now I must say more than ever  
Go toora loora toora loo rye aye  
And we can sing just like our fathers...

I started jumping up and down when I got to the chorus and everyone was singing with me. At the end of the song where it starts to slow down I walked to my friends and sang to them. I noticed Edward was trying very hard not to smirk. When it started to get fast again, I went back up to the stage and finished with everyone in the bar.

As soon as I sat down by Edward he commented, "Covers don't count, they re-did it in the 90's".

I rolled my eyes, for the next two hours everyone, except Edward and Jasper sang. Alice told me to be grateful because Jasper couldn't carry the tail on a sixteenth note. The last song we were singing was going to be a group song. Every time we came we sang it. I looked at Edward with puppy eyes.

"Sing in the background we don't even get on stage for this one."

He looked at me and sighed, "I'll think about it". I clapped and grabbed the microphone off Aaron. The poor boy had no idea what he was getting himself into. The song was _La Vie Boheme_ from Rent.

To days of inspiration,  
Playing hookey, making something  
Out of nothing, the need  
To express-  
To communicate,  
To going against the grain,  
Going insane,  
Going mad

We sang as loud as we could and got on top of the table and danced. Edward and Jasper both were singing and laughing. We finished off strong with the entire bar and then decided to go back downstairs to dance for a little bit longer before we left. When we made it to the dance floor, I felt arms slink around my waist and looked a little puzzled.

"Should we show them how it's done?" Seth was always so much fun. I nodded my head. It was like it was meant to be _Let's Get Loud_ by J-Lo came on.

Seth just happened to be my dance partner in class, we started dancing and he spun me so I was facing away from him. He grabbed my arm and moved it around as we moved our hips together. We circled around three times before he spun me in and out twice. On the third time he let go of me and I stopped on the outside of the circle and did a little cha-cha.

I grabbed Aaron and Seth grabbed Alice and we started dancing. Alice was giggling so badly, I looked at Aaron and he grabbed Alice and Seth grabbed Meg since Allen couldn't really dance. I grabbed Jasper and was surprised that he was mastering the dance steps. Alice came over and took him away laughing; I shrugged and asked Edward for his hand. We started dancing and he was spinning me around and lifting me with no problems. The song ended and I looked at my watch and frowned.

"We should find Nate and go", I looked at everyone and they nodded. We broke in twos and searched. Alice and I linked arms and skipped off to see what we could find. We were on our way upstairs when she stopped and turned to look at me.

"Do you like my brother?" her stare was making me very uncomfortable in my own skin.

"Of course, I like all of you. I even like Rosalie in a way." I started walking again. Alice continued to stare at me. "What?"

"You know how I mean." The look she was giving now told me she wasn't going to let up.

"Look I like your brother, he was sweet, funny, cute, and can dance. But it doesn't mean anything because starting from the least important one I don't think he feels the same way and two I don't date. It's just not an option for me right now." I was starting to get agitated and when I turned the corner it didn't get any better.

Nate was slumped over in a chair, passed out. I walked over and nudged him, he didn't move. "Nate come back from the mother ship we need to roll." He moaned and laughed.

"I had fives beers and shots for nine", he was talking to me but looking at my ear. Wonderful just what we needed. I rolled my eyes and turned to Alice.

"Can you send everyone a text? I'm going to get pretzels and caffeine." Alice nodded I walked over to the bar muttering every name I could think of to call Nate. I grabbed some pretzels and asked the bartender for a soda. When I got back to the table everyone was looking rather amazing or annoyed.

"Addie, we have to go. I can't be grounded for the dance because then you will kill me." Allen leaned his head down to catch my eyes and smiled. I laughed because I knew he was right.

"Everyone can go. I'll see if I can get my uncle to take us home after he sobers up or passes out." Everyone looked back and forth at each other not wanting to leave me alone with him. Especially because he was singing off key and the wrong words to _American Pie_, I kept correcting him under my breath.

"I can wait for both of you." Edward looked at Jasper and Alice and they nodded.

"Seriously, I don't want anyone else getting in trouble. I don't have a curfew so I'm safe. It is fine." If my eyes could shoot fire Nate's hair would be singed.

"Wait, what if we take Jasper and Alice home with us, they can tell their parents why Edward is running late and no one will get in trouble. Sound good?"

"Great! Let's get going. Edward, see you at home. Addie, call me tomorrow for a time to pick you up." Alice was pushing everyone out the door. Everyone waved and headed off.

"You really don't have to stay and help me baby sit. It also will make it messy if I kill him to have a witness." I smirked.

"I won't tell." Edward sat down in a chair and crossed his heart.

"Wow, I think I may have an accomplice."

"Too me!" Edward laughed and patted Nate on the back.

_**Sorry my chapters are getting longer and I keep wanting to put more in. I love hearing your thoughts. It lets me know I'm on the right path. Also let me know if any of you have stories as well. I am always reading on here!**_


	9. Double Life

**Stephenie Meyer owns most. **

EPOV:

I had to pretend to struggle to get Nate in the back seat. He was probably twenty pounds heavier than me. I put him in and he groaned. Addie glared at him.

"Nate, I hope your hangover is as bad as nails on a chalkboard tomorrow morning." He didn't respond.

"My, my Addie I didn't know you could be so hostile", I couldn't help but smile. She was so cute when she was annoyed. She rolled her eyes at me and got into the front of my Volvo.

Nate passed out quickly but had a green shade to him like he may get sick. I started to speed up. Addie looked at Nate, then out of the window, then at me. "I completely understand you don't want him to throw up in your car; however, going 100 mph on back roads is not a good idea." Her eyes drifted back to Nate.

"How about a compromise to 80", I glanced over to see her trying to read my face.

"Sure it's only doubling the speed limit", she tried not to smirk. She sank low into the seat. I noticed she looked very tired.

"Are you okay? Do you want me to drop you off first?" I started to speed up getting concerned.

"Just a little annoyed and tired that is all and no I'm not letting you deal with Nate's parents, I will take responsibility for it", she muttered stupid boy can't hold his alcohol.

We pulled up to his home and I got him out of the Volvo and started dragging him up the stairs. I was too busy paying attention to Addie practicing her speech I didn't even look at the house. She rang the doorbell. No answer.

"Nate, Nate", she smacked him lightly on the side of the face, I could tell she wished she did it a little hard, "Where are your parents?"

"Weekend trip, Michigan, night night", he passed out. She looked at me then to the house and rolled her eyes. She patted down Nate and found the house keys and opened the door. I took him upstairs and put him on his side and went back down to her. She was on her cell phone.

"Okay, thank you for understanding", she was walking back and forth, "see you in the morning, love you". She hung up and turned towards me.

"Edward, thanks for everything I couldn't have done this with out you", she opened up the door for me and I looked puzzled. "I'm going to stay here so I can make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. My mom said that was probably for the best".

"Oh no, you are not staying with him by yourself Addie", I was remembering things he pictured doing with her in my head, "I'm going to call my parents and tell them where I am". I turned before she could object and called Alice.

"This is perfect! I knew this was going to happen", Alice was way too excited.

"Good night, Alice", I hung up and tried to hide the smirk on my face. I could watch Addie sleep all night without having to lurk in the shadows.

I made my way back to the living room to see two couches that faced each other made into beds. Addie had pulled her hair up into a mess ponytail and was fluffing pillows. "Which one do you want?"

She turned around and smiled at me, "I thought I would take the shorter one, I think your feet would hang off the edge". She was starting to get very pale and had dark circles under her eyes. She got into her make shift bed and turned to face me. "Thank you for staying Edward you really didn't have too. I set the alarm to go off every hour so we can check on Nate to make sure he didn't do anything stupid."

"Sounds good, I will take the first shift. Get some sleep Addie. Good night and sweet dreams." I closed my eyes and pretend to sleep. It didn't take long for her to fall right asleep. I opened my eyes and took in the view of the goddess asleep on the couch. Although her hair was pulled up, pieces fell around her face give it a soft outline. Her eye lids were flickering like they would open at any moment and her soft lips were lightly parted so air could be sucked in. I listened to her beating heart; it had a slow beat but sounded like it was working very hard. I knew right then I was in love with Addie, but could I love her as much as I loved my Bella?

I looked at the clock and notice it was 1:59 am, I got up and turned off the alarm so it wouldn't wake Addie. I quickly went upstairs to check on Nate. He was rolled over on his stomach snoring very loudly; I could hear that before I even made it up the stairs. I walked around his room taking in the objects that typical junior boys would have in their room. His room was a deep red color and on the walls were all his trophies that he had won in baseball and posters of baseball players and female models. I rolled my eyes at the awful display and walked back downstairs.

Addie woke around 6 am and stretched; she looked over at me and thought I was sleeping. She tip-toed upstairs to check on Nate and used the bathroom. She came back downstairs and sat next to me on the couch. She gently placed a hand on my arm and shook me awake. I slowly opened my eyes and gave a stretch to try and be more realistic. "Good Morning", I tried to mumble but I was excited to have a conversation with her.

"Good Morning, I just checked on Nate. I think he should be fine. We can probably leave now. I need to get some things done before shopping today. Alice asked if we could leave around noon instead of 2." She looked around for her shoes and placed them back on her feet.

"Ok, what are the two of you shopping for anyway?", I hated leaving her and not seeing her for the rest of the day.

She tried to hide a frown as she spoke, "We are shopping for the dance, dresses, shoes, and jewelry. Also for Jasper and you, I thought the two of you were coming?"

"We are", I got the phrase out as fast as possible, "Alice just didn't tell us what all it was for". By this time, Addie had written a note to Nate to tell him to call later and was out the door. I held the door open for her, she blushed. I looked at her and smiled, she still looked a little bit off. She hummed the entire way to her house and as she got out, she turned to me, "See you in," she looked down at the clock, "5 and a half hours" and got out.

"Not soon enough", I said under my breath. I could feel a little pain in my chest as she walked away.

APOV:

I got in my house and ran to room. I threw my dirty clothes into the basket and threw on sweats and a tank. I laced up my running shoes and grabbed my I pod and was out the door. I had so much going on inside my head, I need to get away. I listened to the music and sang along trying to forget everything I was thinking of. I usually tried to run 3 miles on Saturdays. I could feel the pain in my side kick in after only a mile and turned around. I didn't want to worry anyone.

I got back to the house and noticed a note saying my dad was at work and my mom and Ry were at a play date and to have fun shopping. My mom also slid in there that she was proud of how I handle the situation last night. I looked at the clock; I had been running for two hours. I trudge upstairs and got into the shower and called my dad at work.

"May I please speak with Dr. Drakes?", I asked the receptionist.

"Dr. Drakes speaking how may I help you", my dad was always the professional at work.

I twirled the cord in my hand, "Dad its Addie, I think I need to set up an appointment. I'm not feeling well and I haven't been in for about a month."

My dad sighed, "How about 2 today?"

"How about tomorrow, I am going shopping for the dance and with new friends. Please tomorrow."

"Tomorrow at 8, Addie you know how important this is. It doesn't help the cause when you rebel."

I sighed, "I know dad, love you."

"I love you too squirt."

I yawned and walked into the kitchen, I really liked Edward but I just wasn't ready to let him in. I cracked eggs into a skillet and started dicing peppers and onions. I had just finished making my omelet when my brother walked in took the plate from my hands and jumped on the counter and started engulfing my breakfast, "Thanks". He smiled at me.

"I hope you know I spit in that", I smirked and went to get more eggs. He stopped chewing and thought for a moment before he shrugged and continued to eat.

"What are you doing today?" he said with his mouth full.

"I'm shopping for a dress for Friday. Why are you blessing us with your presence on this lovely Saturday?" I looked up from cooking my omelet and made circles and bowed to my brother like he was royalty.

"Laundry day", he jumped off the counter put his dish in the skin and turned around towards me.

"I heard about Tommy coming back, you nervous?" His look was full of brotherly love no mocking at all.

"I just don't want him to say anything to anyone, other than that I'm okay", I took my omelet out of the skillet and put it on my plate, "he could really screw things up for me D". I didn't look up at my brother because I was afraid I would cry.

"He won't, he knows better", he bit his lip, "I talked to him yesterday and made him promise he wouldn't start any trouble. He told me he just wanted to talk to you and that was it, secrets safe."

"Think he will stay true to his word", I sat down at the table and began to eat my food.

"If he knows what is good for him", Damien got up ruffled my hair and went to do his laundry. I smiled at my brother knowing that he was always looking out for me. I finished my breakfast and went to help my brother with his laundry and to finish as much homework as possible.

We had finished all my assignments and most of his laundry before I realized the time. I had a half an hour before Edward and Alice would be here. I got up to go change and my brother tripped me. I missed hitting my head off the dryer by inches. I turned around and punched my brother in the arm and stuck out my tongue. I was about to leave when he cleared his throat, "Would you like me to go with you tomorrow?"

"Yea that would be great, I could use the humor and your horrible flirting with the nurses", I gave me a disgusted look and smiled. As I was making my way upstairs it hit me, my father called my brother to come check on me. I tried not to get emotional when I thought about how much my family loved me. I quickly changed into dark denim jeans and a very simple black long sleeve shirt. I figured comfort was for the best if I was trying on clothes. Since I was going to be taking stuff on and off, I pulled my hair into a high tight ponytail. I put on lip gloss and made my way to the living room to wait.

I heard a knock on the door and yelled goodbye to D and greeted a very excited Alice. "Such the appropriate apparel for today, good thinking the boys are in the car let's go." With that she was dragging me down my drive, I just smiled. I got into the comfortable seats of the Volvo and looked very and greeted Edward and Jasper with a small hello.

Jasper smirked, "So how was the rest of your evening?" I rolled my eyes and looked at Edward, he was almost glowing today.

"Interesting, are we listening to 80's music?" I looked at Edward who looked slightly irritated. "We are! Why may I ask?" I didn't even notice, we already were on the highway.

"I bet that you wouldn't be ready when we stopped to get you because we were early", I laughed.

"Edward, I never make anyone wait for me", I looked at his pained face and turned to look at Alice. "May I choose something to put on?"

Alice thought about it for a minute before deciding, "If you must". I laughed and looked through Edward's CD collection. I found one of the Boston Pops Symphony and laughed before putting it in.

"What is this?", Jasper laughed as I hummed along with Darth Vader's theme song.

Edward couldn't stop laughing, "This is the first song that Addie and I danced to". I blushed and looked out the window to regain my composure.

"I didn't choose the song", I could see Alice smiling brightly approving of the small bickering between Edward and I. I got slightly uncomfortable knowing what people were thinking and focused on the music for the last few miles.

I told Alice about these little shops about an hour and a half outside of town and we should look for dresses there. The dresses were one of a kinds and I thought we both could find something we liked. We told the boys we would meet them later and headed off to a few of the dress shops. Alice tried on several dresses before finding two she really liked. I told her to go with the second one. I found my dress quickly; I loved it and thought it was perfect for the occasion. The dance was a masquerade ball so we need to pick out masks to go with our dresses. I knew the perfect story to look. We called the boys and told them to meet us at, _Costume Couture_. Alice and I saw them waiting for us in front of the story. Edward reminded me of one of the male models from GQ, he was wearing a tight black sweater with khakis and black dress shoes. He ran his hand through his bronze hair and smiled, "Did we find what we were looking for?"

"Almost", my heart rate started to speed up as he gave me his crooked smile. "We just need to get masks and whatever you are wearing to the dance."

He nodded at me and held the door open for me. The costume store had many different levels that you stepped up or down in to. I walked around looking at all the costumes and saw a horrible tacky 70's suit. I turned around with it in my arms and squealed, "Oh Edward you have to get this, it would go perfectly with my dress". He looked at my horrified. I tried not to crack which is why I didn't look at Jasper or Alice.

"Excuse me", he tried to get more out. "Seriously Edward the powder blue will go perfectly with the dress I got. I think the pants should be long enough and look at this ruffled shirt underneath. You have to try it on." I shoved it into his arms and pushed him into a dressing room and turned around with an evil smile on my face.

"Addie Drakes, you are one mean chick", Alice came up beside me. I started to laugh.

"He deserves it, he encourage Nate to sing the wrong lyrics to American Pie for an hour", I huffed. Alice got a camera out of her bag right as Edward stepped out. Jasper put his hand over his mouth.

"Oh Edward it's great", I walked over and brushed off the arms of the coat which were inches to short and the pants were incredibly too tight. "I think we should get it".

He was horror-struck, "Please tell me you are kidding? I can not show up wearing this anywhere".

I tried to look hurt but couldn't hold the laughter in any longer. Relief hit his face and then he glared at me. I shrugged, "What can I say you should have never encouraged Nate." I walked away but not before I heard Alice say, "I think this might be the best day of my life, I can't wait to show Rose the pictures!"

I was looking at masks when Edward returned to my side in his regular clothing. "Much better", I tried not to smile to big at him.

"Miss Evil did we find masks yet?" He tried to hold the glare on his perfectly chiseled face but it didn't work, his eyes sparkled as they danced.

"I think so tell me what you think of these two?" I held up to similar mask. Both were white and made of silk. They were half masks. The one I picked for Edward was very simple. It had a silver line around the out edge of the mask. The one I picked for myself was a little more ornate. It had the silver lining as well, but widely spaced out it had iridescent beads on it.

"I love them, I think they would be perfect", he smiled and put his on, "I think your taste has increased since the suit epidemic." I laughed and went to show Alice our masks. I went to buy mine but before I could it was out of my hand and Edward was swiping his credit card.

"Excuse me?"

"What, it is my thank you for agreeing to shop with Alice and also for showing us around", he gave me an innocent look. I just rolled my eyes and walked out of the store. He quickly followed and we waited for Alice and Jasper.

"So are you getting excited to see all your hard work pay off? Three more days to practice not that you need it." He smiled sweetly at me. I couldn't help but stare into his eyes.

"Are we interrupting something?" I blink startled that Alice was standing right next to me. I ignored Alice's question and said, "One more thing to take care of the guys", I headed off into the direction of a store full of men's suits.

We had been in the store for twenty minutes grabbing thing off the shelves for the guys to try on. Anything I grabbed for Edward that wouldn't perfectly match my dress, Alice vetoed. "You know Alice, we aren't going together so he doesn't have to match me".

"I know you aren't going together but you are dancing together and I'll be taking pictures and I want them to look good", she rolled her eyes like this made perfect sense. Before I could say anything the boys started their fashion show as Alice called it.

By the time we were done, I had seen every color of slacks and shirts possible. I gave before Edward and Jasper an apologetic look. Alice had just finished choosing out a pair of light sand pants for Jasper with a button down white top that looked like it was almost transparent. He looked very good. She turned to Edward and than looked at me. "I think you should choose", with that she turned and walked off to pay for Jasper's outfit. Edward chuckled.

"Well which do you like best?" I asked him convinced I shouldn't really choose. He gave me a look. "What?"

"If you let me pick and we don't match, I am blaming you and trust me the wrath of Alice is actually quite frightening." He smirked.

"Fine", I sighed thinking about what he had tried on, "I guess I would pick the black pants and dark silver shirt." I thought that would be the perfect contract to my dress. He nodded his head and walked into the dressing room to change. I got up and started looking around when I saw Tommy. He made eye contact with me and I tried to smile.

"Hey", he tried not to make eye contact with me to much and brushed the back of he reddish brown hair with his hand.

"Hello, excited to come back to school?" I was trying to be polite and act like he was someone I just knew.

"A little bit, Addie I really would like to talk to you about what happened and about us", he stopped as he noticed Edward walk towards me.

I smiled up at Edward glad he was stopping this very private conversation in a very public place, "Edward, I would like you to meet Tommy and Tommy, this is Edward".

"It is very nice to finally meet you", Edward held out his hand and Tommy looked from me to Edward.

"I would like to say the same but I don't seem to know as much about you", Tommy looked a little confused.

Edward very softly put a hand on my back, "I need to go pay for this meet me out front? Tommy it was very nice to meet you and see you Thursday I guess". Edward turned to leave.

"Edward, I'm coming Tommy I'll see you at school", I turned and walked away with Edward. I looked up at him as we waited in line; I was ready to cry and Edward could tell.

"Just hold it in a little bit longer Addie", he whispered into my ear. I nodded my head. I knew why I was about to cry but I knew Edward would think it was for different reasons. As soon as we got out of the story, I looked at Alice and Jasper and hesitantly asked if I could speak to Edward alone. They agreed to take our stuff back to the car and Edward and I could get a seat to eat at one of the cafes.

Like always on cue, I started crying. Edward hugged me tightly and whispered in my ear to calm down. "Edward, it's not what you think", I knew I had to tell him as much as I could. "Tommy knows a lot of stuff that could make school really hard for me."

He looked puzzled but didn't ask for more information, "Let's just say, if he wanted too he could change how everyone viewed me and I'm just really scared he will."

"Addie, I think you are overreacting", he grabbed my chin to make me look him in the eyes. I instantly felt calm, maybe I was overreacting. I shook my head and smiled at Edward, "Thank you for being so understanding when I sound like a blabbering idiot".

He laughed at me, "Any time". I didn't touch much of my food and I sat with the Cullens laughing and joking around. I looked down at my watch and realized it was already 8. Edward noticed and got up to pay the check. I tried to protest but it failed. On the way back home, I picked a Claude Debussy CD to listen to and thought about everything as Edward drove. I looked back at Alice and Jasper, they were snuggled up to each other staring into one another's eyes and I smiled.

"They are really cute together", I looked at Edward.

"You know we can hear you right?" Alice said looking at me.

"Sshh, you are ruining the moment for me", I said to her as Edward laughed. Alice rolled her eyes and went back to staring at Jasper.

When we pulled up to my driveway, Edward helped me carry my bags into the living room. I could hear my family running around and noticed my brother was wearing a makeshift cape and a spaghetti strainer on his head. I couldn't stop laughing. He stopped at the door when he noticed Edward.

"Edward, nice to meet you I'm Damien", he shook Edward's hand, "Sorry "I'm chasing bad guys". I laughed as D ran around chasing Rylinn.

"Sleep well tonight, see you at school Monday", Edward nodded his head and turned to leave.

"Actually Edward, I don't think I'm going to be in school Monday or Tuesday, I just wanted to let you know", I bit my lip wondering if I said too much.

"Ok, well I'll have my family take really good notes for you, goodnight Addie", and with that Edward walked out into the still of the night.

"Ow!", I looked up to see my brother standing over me smiling. He had dragged me out of bed. "You could have just said my name you know", I started to stand up and rub my head.

"I know but where is the fun in that?" he shrugged and walked out of my room, "Five minutes Ad!"

I sighed and started getting dressed. I put on my favorite comfy pants and a tank top with a giant hoodie over. I looked at myself in the mirror and headed down the stairs. My brother was already at the door waiting for me, he rubbed my shoulder as he held the door open for me and I got into the car.

The ride to the hospital was quiet; I started thinking about everything that I had going on this week at school and started planning things in my head. It always helped me to remember I had a normal life, with friends, family and boy problems. I sighed knowing that if I told Edward he would run just like Tommy. We pulled up to the hospital and my brother looked over at me. "Let's go stick you with needles!" I laughed.

I sat on a brown leather chair; it always reminded me of the dentist. I waited for Dr. Allen to come in but instead a very young handsome doctor walked in and smiled at me, he looked very familiar. "Good Morning Miss Drakes, I'm Dr. Cullen I'm new to the hospital and am taking over a few of Dr. Allen's patients". Edward's father, my heart rate started to increase.

"D could you get me some water?" My brother jumped up and head toward the nurses station, "Dr. Cullen could you make sure not to mention anything to your family about me being here, I mean no one at school knows."

"Of course dear, so you go to school with my children, Miss Drakes?"

"I do and please call me Addie." Dr. Cullen had a way of making you feel at easy.

"Silly me, Addie of course my children talk very highly of you", he smiled at me and it made me blush.

"Addie, ok I think we are all set, I just need to stick the need in your arm", Dr. Cullen gentle pricked my arm with the needle as I stared up at the ceiling. "AB negative you have a very rare blood type", I looked to see the blood was already flowing towards my arm.

"Yea, I know so what did my dad schedule for today platelets or white blood cells?" I liked to try to keep conversation going I know the transfusion would take three hours.

"Platelets but Addie, I think you should come in tomorrow evening for white blood cells, yours seem very low", Dr. Cullen gave me a sad look.

"It has been awhile since I've been in", I shifted uncomfortably in the chair.

"Addie, it is very important that you come in regularly to keep yourself strong, you only have three more months and you will know if this is working", he smiled at me.

My brother walked in with ice chips and Dr. Cullen excused himself saying he would stop by again later. For the rest of my time there my brother entertained me. He told me stories of frat parties, professors, and his pick up lines.

"D you didn't tell her she fell from heaven that is the worst pick up line ever!?", I tried not to laugh to hard.

"Hey she bought it Ad", he looked at the bag and smiled, "almost done".

"Thank you for coming, I know you could have spent your Sunday morning sleeping in", my family was the best.

Just then Dr. Cullen walked in, "I see we are just about finished here. So Addie you know the rules, no school tomorrow and back here for the white tomorrow. You need to be at your best for the dance Friday." He smiled at me.

"Did Alice tell you about it?", I asked figuring she would not have stopped talking about the dresses and masks and decorations.

"Actually, Edward has been practicing the dance you made up with Esme", I blushed crimson.

"Well at least she has her color back", my brother couldn't stop laughing at my reaction. I sent him death glares.

I thanked Dr. Cullen and my brother helped me to the car. Sunday until Tuesday was a blur. My mom waited until Thursday to allow me to go back to school. I was practically bouncing off the walls. I felt like I had cabin fever. Mostly, I was just excited to see Edward and I hoped Dr. Cullen kept his promise.

_**Thanks for the comment and your want to know the story behind Tommy is next! My next chapter is going to be the tell all chapter for most people! I'm excited for your thoughts on it. Also I'm going to try and put pictures up of the dresses and everything from the dance so you guys can get a better visual. Thanks for the support!**_


	10. A Sign from B

**Stephenie Meyer owns most.**

EPOV:

After we dropped Addie off at her house Jasper and I decided to go hunting for the rest of the weekend. We decided to drive to Canada and hunt for mount lions and cougars. We were silent for most of the ride. I was busy thinking of how slow school would go without Addie there. I barely took not of the sign that said welcome to Canada as we crossed the border.

Jasper headed rest while I headed east, it was already midnight. I ran through the woods and around the mountain side looking for my prey. I found two mountain lions fighting over a dead carcass and smirked. I pounced on the larger of the two and sank my teeth in. I let the warm blood flow through my veins. I continued to drink until I felt satisfied. I then disposed of the corpse properly. I sat on the side of the mountain thinking about Bella and Addie if they could be the same soul.

They were so different and still I could feel the same presence around me when I was with both of them. I whispered to myself, "Bella please let me know if I am doing the right thing with Addie?" I closed my eyes and felt liquid fall down my face. I touched my cheek and then looked up at the sky. It started raining but the rain was warm and inviting. I looked over my shoulder to see the sun come up over the mountain and saw a rainbow off to the side. I smiled as I realized this was my sign.

We got back around 9 pm on Sunday; I walked into the house with a smile on my face. Alice pounced on Jasper and looked at me, "What is up with him?"

"I don't know he's been like this the entire way home", Jasper carried Alice upstairs to their bedroom. I decided to stay in the living room and play on the piano. I sat down on the bench and thought about everything life had given me. I started to play; it was the song that reminded me of Addie. I could picture her with each note. I could see her laughing and smiling with her friends, I remembered her dancing in the gym, and then the song got a little melancholy and I remembered the looks no one else seemed to see. The blank stares at the floor, the looks out the window like she was somewhere else. The song came to an abrupt end, it wasn't finished yet.

School the next day was very slow and boring, Alice told me to cheer up that she would be back soon but I couldn't get out of my slump. I took notes for her and myself in all the class we had together and Alice and Jasper did the same for me. At the end of the day I ran them upstairs to Mrs. Drakes.

"Edward, thank you so much! Addie will be so grateful she hates missing this much school", she shook her head and looked down at her desk. I took this as a cue to leave.

I was sitting in my room listening to music when I felt my phone vibrate. I took it out of my pocket and looked at the caller ID and smiled, "Well hello there".

Her voice was raspy and she sounded very tired, "Edward thank you for the notes from class and please thank Alice and Jasper for me too".

"Addie it was nothing we wanted to help, I'll make sure you get the notes for tomorrow too", Alice had already given me hers in advance.

"Edward that is very kind, so how was class and practice Meg said everyone did very well, tell me all about it", I laughed. I told her everything that I could remember that happened that day and how Aaron got mad about the way Megan was leading practice. She laughed and then sighed.

"I should go, thanks for everything and I will see you Thursday at school", she sounded sad.

"Ok Addie sweet dreams", I hung up and instantly felt miserable. Two more days before I could see her beautiful face again, I didn't know if I could make it.

Thursday finally arrived and I was eagerly awaiting her arrival to school, I saw Megan pull up in her vehicle and waited patiently for the passenger side door to open. When it did I gasped a little, she looked more amazing then I remembered. She had on a pair of ripped up jeans and a long shirt underneath a short sleeved shirt. She was laughing and smiling at Megan when she caught my stare. She tilted her head and smiled. She said goodbye to Meg and walked over to me.

"There is my favorite note taker", she laughed to herself, "thank you so much Edward, I am so lucky that you were willing to do that".

"No problem", as I breathed in I could smell something different, her scent was there but it was weak other smells were mixed in. I shook it off thinking it could be the medicine she was on.

We walked into the building together and said our goodbyes as we headed off in different directions. When the bell rang for second period I flew down the stairs and to the music room. She walked in and smiled at me.

"And what will we be practicing today?", I smiled at her from the piano bench.

"Well I was thinking that maybe you could play while I caught up on homework and maybe you could help me with some of the answers?" she looked at me hopefully.

"As you wish", I started playing Debussy as she bit down on the top of a pencil and looked over her Calc homework. We only had 10 minutes left of the period was over, I didn't even realize it and she gave out a heavy sigh.

"Do you _Bennie and the Jets_?", I started playing the first part of the song and she sang along. I laughed as she tried to sing the lyrics, she gave me a challenging look, "If you think you can do better go ahead". She smiled and bumped me with her shoulder. I sighed and started to sing.

_Say, Candy and Ronnie, have you seen them yet  
But they're so spaced out, Bennie and the Jets  
Oh but they're weird and they're wonderful  
Oh Bennie she's really keen  
She's got electric boots a mohair suit  
You know I read it in a magazine  
Bennie and the Jets_

She tried not to laugh as I hit the high notes, "Ok two things you can actually sing and I think I can die happy now". She started laughing uncontrollable. I just rolled my eyes as the bell rang.

I walked her to class only to meet Alice in the hallway with glittering eyes, "I can't believe you did that! Wait until I tell." She started laughing at the glare I was giving her.

"See you at lunch Edward", Addie smiled and walked in following Alice and Emmett.

I thought about lunch, would she sit with us today? I hoped that she would. I was on cloud 9 ever since the sign I received. I knew getting close to Addie was no longer a mistake. I made it through my next to classes and ran down to the lunch room. I grabbed my food and went to my table to wait for the rest of my family. When they got to the table they were all laughing.

"Really Edward you sang Bennie and the Jets?" Emmett's laughter was so loud everyone turned around. I tried hard to ignore him.

"Hey guys", Aaron and Seth were standing beside Alice, "Can we sit with you today we need a change of scene?'

We all looked at each other, it was one thing to get close to one human but more than that was asking for trouble. I looked over at Alice who was using puppy eyes. _Please let them sit with us. It will be fine, I swear._

"Of course", I smiled as they sat down. Rosalie was pouting because they knew everyone but her.

"Seth and Aaron, this is my sister Rosalie", before she could even acknowledge them Seth was at her side.

"Look at those cheek bones and oh the hair color is natural, if I was a girl I would definitely choose to be you!" Seth was in awe of Rosalie. Everyone laughed including Rose.

"Well it is nice to meet you too" and like magic Rose started enjoying school.

"I see that people are taking over your table", I looked up to see a smiling face that both warmed and broke my heart.

"I believe so, I think they are trying to take over", I smiled as she sat down beside me. The rest of the lunch period was talking about the dance and the plans.

"Ok just remember, tomorrow we all get out of class to decorate, Em and Rose I added you to the list too", Addie smiled.

"Yes skipping!" Emmett cheered. Rosalie slapped him in the back of the head.

"We will be glad to help", Rose smiled at her new acquaintance.

"Ok I have to go make up two tests, wish me luck." I watched her walk out of the lunch room and run into Tommy. They were talking too quietly for me to hear over everyone but she looked like she wanted nothing to do with the conversation.

"Like she needs luck", Aaron huffed.

"What do you mean?" Alice looked at him puzzled.

"She is already well on her way to being valedictorian. All of her courses are senior level and she takes a class it the local university. She has already been accepted to Brown as long as she keeps the grades up. Don't tell her I told you", Seth added at the very end.

The bell rang and I headed for to Government. I stopped in my tracks on my way to the back of the class room when I saw who was sitting beside me, Tommy. I slid into my desk and tried to ignore his stare.

"Edward right?" he was still staring at me. I just nodded my head.

"So are you and Addie dating? I mean I've seen you guys together a lot but I thought she had the whole no dating rule." He gave me a concerned look.

"No we are not. We are friends and yes she still has that rule." I tried to say this as calmly as possible.

"Oh well listen, I mean if you guys are friends that is great, I just, I really want her back. I made a huge mistake and just want to fix it. I asked her to the dance at lunch but she said no. I just wanted to let you know my intentions." He seemed sincere in his speech but I still didn't like him.

"Thank you for being honest and let me be clear with you. If you hurt her again, I will make sure that you would rather die than be alive. Addie is an amazing person and the hurt I see in her eyes is mostly your fault, don't think I don't know that. I will be there for her until she tells me to go away." We stared at each other before the teacher said Edward. "1952". I looked to the front.

The rest of class inched by, I wanted to rip him to shreds. Who did he think he was? Coming in and telling me he was going to get Addie back. I tried to slow my breathing and focused on the idea that Bio was next. The bell rang and I left my seat without looking back at Tommy.

I thought I would beat her to Bio but it wasn't the case, she was sitting in her seat reading.

"How are you?" I smiled down at her as she looked up at me.

"I just finished a Calc test and a Bio test so I guess better now that they are over", she couldn't stop smiling, "how are you?"

I hesitated before I answer, "Could be better I have Government with Tommy."

She made an o with her lips and looked down and sighed, before she could answer the bell rang and the teacher started class. I was staring out the window debating on if I should have said anything when I felt a piece of paper hit my arm. I unfolded it and read.

_What did he say to you?_ I sighed and wrote back making sure not to write my response to fast.

_He just wanted to make me aware that he wants you back and was just making sure I wasn't going to be a problem. He thought maybe we were dating._ I slid the note to her and she read it and rolled her eyes. She wrote back to me.

_I am so sorry he's being rude. I told him no to the dance and I think that he thought that meant I was going with you. I feel horrible that you are being brought into this. Please don't hate me._ She slid the note back to me and I read it and my expression fell. How could she think I could hate her? Some as so kind and sensitive as her, I wrote back when I slid her the note I watched her face carefully as she read it.

_Don't worry about him. I am more worried about you and as for bring me into it I brought myself into it. I told him that if I wasn't going anywhere unless you asked me too. As for hating you, I just don't see how anyone could hate someone that was as sweet and delicate as an orchid._ She smiled at me with tears in her eyes and placed the note in her pocket. The rest of class went by with small looks to each other and the occasional blush from Addie if she thought she stared to long.

When the bell rang we both got up I was about to say something when Meg came up. "Last practice get excited!" Addie just laughed and looked back at me as her friend grabbed her arm and pulled her away.

In the gym, it was chaos. Girls were putting on the shoes they were wearing to the dance and guys were practicing steps. I could tell people were getting nervous. Addie walked in wearing no shoes at all. I looked up at her eyes and down to her feet giving her a puzzled look. She smiled and walked over to me, "Stand still". She walked over to a bench and grabbed two shoe boxes. She pulled at two pairs of silver shoes and put them on to see if she was too tall. "Perfect I can wear these ones." She giggled and walked over to the bench to put on her shoes, "You can move now". I laughed and went to sit beside her. She buckled the strap of the silver shoes and stood up asking for my hand. I gave it to her.

She walked to the middle of the floor still holding my hand; I don't think I was breathing. "Ok everyone last practice before the big night. Let's make it a good one. Places everyone, Edward are you okay your hand is really cold today."

"I'm fine, never been better", although I did fill like my heart was going to jump out of my throat. As we danced, I looked at Addie the entire time. She looked around the room to make sure everyone was doing the right steps at the end of the third time of practicing she stopped.

"I think it looks great! Everyone go home and get some rest. See you tomorrow and remember have fun." People started filtering out and Addie handed shoe boxes to Megan. She went over to a bench and started putting on socks and running shoes. She looked up at me. "I gave you the address already and you will be there tomorrow right?"

"Of course", I said. She turned to leave and ran back to me. She looked at me and threw her arms around my shoulders. "Thank you for everything Edward". She turned around and ran out the door.

I was in my car waiting for thirty minutes before it would be an acceptable time to leave. The address she gave me was outside of town. I waited for my siblings and we all headed to decorate. When we pulled up to the address Jasper said what we all were thinking, "You have got to be kidding".

In front of us was a large barn, we slow walked to the door and knocked. The door opened and Addie appeared. "Ready to see the inside?", she couldn't help laughing at our expressions.

When we stepped in it was nothing like we expected. The inside had been completely re-done. There was a beautiful redwood floor underneath us. On either sides of the giant dance floor were large round tables. The back wall had an entrance to the restrooms. The ceiling had exposed beams the entire way across. It was the perfect place for a dance.

"Ok so everyone is now here", I looked around to see ten other people with the same awed expression as me. "We have six hours to turn this into our idea of an awesome looking place let's get to work!"

She handed out things for everyone to do and we got to it. Emmett, Jasper and I were in charge of hanging twinkling lights from the beams. There had to be over a hundred strands. Alice, Rosalie and Meg were in charge of decorating the tables with white cloth and candles. The rest of the group were bring in small trees and decorating them with lights or bring in candle labaras and placing candles in them.

Without using our speed, it took us five hours. When it was finished everyone stepped back in awe. It was gorgeous, straight out of a Hollywood movie. "Addie wow this is amazing."

"Ok everyone, you don't have to go back to class we are all excused for the day. So start getting ready for tonight see you there!" Everyone quickly scattered around grabbing their things and head to their cars.

"Alice, Rosalie! How would you like to get ready with us?" Meg gave Addie a look and smiled.

"Where do you get ready?" Alice asked. Addie and Meg laughed and started pulling them to Meg's car.

I looked at Aaron who was laughing, "Seth's mom owns a spa. Well it's more like a personal home spa. His rents are loaded."

_**Obviously not the dance scene but need to be written and flamingo1325 are on the right track! But it's not cancer. Thanks for your support and the next chapter will be the dance from Edward and Addie's POV. If someone could tell me how you load pictures that would be awesome too! **_


	11. Dancing Through Life

**Stephenie Meyer owns most.**

APOV:

I jumped into Meg's car with Alice and Rosalie in tow. Meg put on _Girls Just Wanna Have Fun _as we sang along. Alice and Rosalie just kept giving each other looks. I laughed and turned to them, "Calm down you two we are going to Seth's house". Just then we pulled into his driveway.

He lived in the biggest house in the county it was a beautiful white mansion that remind me of the houses on _Cribs_. When we stopped in his driveway we were greeted by Marlene, Seth's mom. "Ladies welcome and come in lots of work to do". We followed her in and went downstairs to her personal salon. Alice jumped up and down.

Meg leaned over and whispered in Rosalie's ear, "They have four boys so she likes to spoil us". Rosalie nodded taking in that she was going to have her own hair stylist and make up artist. They quickly went to work and Marlene stayed with us to participate in the gossip. I really did feel bad for her that she didn't have any daughters, she would have been great. Rosalie and Alice told her all about Emmett and Jasper and what they were wearing to the dance. Marlene turned to me.

"Addie, my dear you need to spill. I want to hear what you are wearing and who you are going with", I was trying to sit as still as possible while someone painted my nails and another person pulled at my hair. I sighed.

"I'm wearing a light yellow empire-waist ball gown with a little silver embellishment below the bust. I don't have a date, I am going by myself." Alice giggled and Marlene looked at her.

"Marlene don't listen to her, she is practically going with my brother, Edward." Marlene looked at me and smiled, "and what does Edward look like?"

"He is tall and has light skin, with the cutest untidy bronze hair. He is very sweet and kind and has done a lot for me as of late, but he is not my date.' I shook my head at the girls.

"We will see", Alice said as my phone vibrated.

"Speak of the devil and he shall ring. Hi Edward how are you?" I tried to keep my eyes averted from the rest of the giggling girls.

"I'm actually very happy you took my sisters away so I don't have to hear them getting ready." he chucked.

"My pleasure, did you need something else?" He hesitated before responding and I could hear Jasper and Em edging him on in the background.

"Well, I was wondering if I could pick you up for the dance. I just thought it would save me from having to ride with my family and also from going be myself. Also, I thought I could help you set up last minute things."

I tried to hide my smile, "That would be very nice, pick me up around 6?"

"Absolutely, see you then Addie."

"Goodbye Edward." I hung up the phone and saw that all eyes were on me. "What?"

"Edward needed to ask you what?"

"He just wanted to know if I would like a ride that is all." All the girls started to holler and I blushed.

I was frantically running around my house looking for my shoes. I heard the doorbell ring, "Mom! Please help I can't find my shoes." I heard a giggle and saw Rylinn shuffling past in my shoes for tonight. I heard my father greet Edward at the door. I grabbed my sister and twirled her around. "I got you!" I threw her down on the bed and began to tickle her until she hollered to stop. I put on my shoes and looked in the mirror.

"Addie you look like a princess", I leaned down and kissed my sister on the cheek. I felt like a princess my hair was pulled up halfway the top was teased to make it look a little higher. My hair was loosely curled the rest of the way down. I checked my dress and my shoes and walked down the stairs to greet my prince charming.

Edward was waiting at the bottom of the stairs in the outfit I had picked out. He looked amazing. I stopped breathing when I saw him. I blinked a few times before he chuckled and I took a small breath in. "Addie you look amazing", he took my hand and kissed it. I tried hard not to blush. He took his hand from behind his back and hand me a bouquet of flowers made up mostly of orchids.

"Edward would you mind getting your picture taken with Addie?", like anyone was going to say no to the principle of the school.

"Of course not Mrs. Drakes, would you please take some with this camera as well? Esme and Carlisle would be upset if they did not have a copy as well." Edward handed my mother his digital camera. We stood with smiles on our face for five minutes before I had enough.

"Ok guys, the point of leaving early was to set up", I kissed my parents goodbye and headed to Edward's car. In my driveway was a shiny black Koenigsegg CCX (please look up this car it is the only thing that Edward should be driving its hot!) I was in shock. "Edward where is your car?"

"This is my car", he looked at me and chuckled. I couldn't wipe the look off my face.

"Edward, this is car is more than twice the amount of my house" I looked up at him and he looked at me confused. "I have an older brother, I know a lot about cars."

He chuckled and held the door open for me, "We can stand outside and talk about the car some more or you can get in and we can go to the dance. Your call."

I sighed and got into a car and tried not to touch anything for fear I would break it. We made it to the old barn in no time at all. He opened the door and held out a hand to help me out. When I was fully out he pulled on my hand so I turned around. His eyes were practically black, great now I'm hallucinating. "Just so you know, you are going to be the most beautiful girl here tonight", he tucked a piece of hair behind my ear.

I turned my head to hide my blush, "Thank you but don't say that to Alice". I walked in and looked at the work we had done earlier that day. The white lights were already lit making it look like stars were dancing above you. I sighed at Edward, "We should go around lighting the candles now before everyone gets here". I went one way and he went the other. The DJ was playing classical music and I was humming along. I just lit the last candle when I turned around and was inches from Edward. I was about to lean in when I heard foot steps and saw people coming in and looking around.

"We should get a table and sit down, how about that one over there? I think everyone will fit." I walked over and set my stuff down. I was ready to have a panic attack, I almost kissed Edward. I can't do this to myself or to him. I felt arms around my waist and turned around to see a very attractive Aaron. "Oh Aaron you look amazing!"

"Well I see I am not the prettiest girl here you ladies took that crown", he laughed staring at Meg, Rose, and Alice who had just walked in. Everyone sat at our table as we began the dinner portion. I tried not to make eye contact with Edward; I was having an internal battle with what I wanted and was trying not to hyperventilate. I excused myself from the table to go make sure everything was set up for our dance.

The rest of the dinner portion, I walked around greeting people and telling everyone who was participating in the dance to be ready by 8. When I made it back to our table, we had five minutes. I looked at everyone, "Guys we should go back and get ready". I was standing there shaking out my hands and rolling my head back and forth when Edward went to talk to me. Seth grabbed him by the shoulder, "I would wait until after the dance, she is getting in her zone". I glared at him, but knew he was right.

We walked out as a group; I turned to Edward and stared into his eyes. I could not tell you how the dance went or if everyone liked it. I was so engulfed in his stare. He had so many looks on his face confusion, compassion, hurt, and hope. I just wanted him to hold me and to tell me everything was going to be okay. The song ended and everyone clapped. I went to talk to him but got bombarded by Seth and Meg with hugs.

"It was great Addie!", "Everyone loved it!" "You look almost as beautiful as the day I first met you", I turned around to see Tommy staring at me. Everyone backed away from us. I just stared at him. "Addie, I know we have a lot to work out and I'm willing to try if you are." He stared into my eyes; I looked away with tears in my eyes. "How about a dance?"

"I will save you a dance", I started to walk away and saw Edward in the corner, I couldn't handle that right now. I walked into the girls' bathroom and took a deep breath as I held the corner of the sink.

_Flashback:_

_We were running full speed back to my house, I was in the lead. I round the corner and saw the porch and ran up the steps. "Ha I win!" I sat down and laughed._

_"Addie you always win" Tommy was laughing and trying to breath again, "I think you are the fittest, healthiest 15 year old in the world". I bit my lip._

_"Tommy, I need to tell you something", I got up and walked to the other side of the porch, "I __have Wegener's granulomatosis, and it's a really rare blood disease. My body is fighting against itself. It is in my lungs but I'm getting treatment and should be in recession soon."_

_Tommy was standing beside me, "So you are going to beat it?" I smiled and nodded. Tommy hugged me._

_6 months later_

_"Addie, if you have it again, I just don't think I can go through it all over again. The transfusions and pills, I mean I just don't know if I'm strong enough."_

I opened my eyes, remembering that after I was in recession again, he told me it was a mistake and to forgive him. I told him I needed time and then his family moved. He didn't know I was sick again When I found out I was, I decided I would never date anyone until I was completely better. I couldn't put someone through that again, but Edward was different. I sighed, could I really bring him into this? I decided to forget it all and go live my life. That was my mission, to live.

EPOV:

Addie walked out of the bathroom, I just watched her. I didn't know what to do. She walked over to her friends and started dancing. I watched her dance around and scream the lyrics laughing. As soon as a slow song came on she grabbed Aaron and started dancing with him. I watched as every slow song that came on she danced with Aaron, Seth or Allen. I also watched as every time on came on Tommy tried to get closer to her. I smiled knowing she was avoiding him.

"Edward, you need to ask her to dance", Alice looked at me, "There has to be what? Two more slow songs."

"I know, I will go now", I started walking toward her as she was standing by the DJ booth. She was asking him to play a song. He nodded and said it would be next she smiled. I stopped her before she went back towards her friends, "Addie, would you like to dance the next slow song?" I smiled at her. She bit her lip.

"Edward, I can't I promised to dance with Tommy", she looked at me like she wanted to say more but the song was coming on and she went to Tommy who smiled. My heart sank.

_As high as the moon  
So high were my spirits  
When you sang out my name_

He smiled and spun her around. She looked into his eyes and they started to dance across the floor.

_And coming from you  
It was enough just to hear it  
Oh, it rang like the bells did today_

But even the sturdiest ground  
Can shift and can tremble and let us fall down…

Kindly unspoken  
You show your emotion  
And silence speaks louder than words  
It's lucky I'm clever  
Cause if I didn't know better  
I'd believe only that which I'd heard.

She stopped dancing and looked into his eyes. "Listen, to the words Tommy". She was standing in front of him.

_But I won't let melancholy  
Play me for a fool  
Oh, no I'm on my way somewhere new_

And as far as your lack of something to say  
Well, to tell me goodbye there was no better way

Kindly unspoken  
You show your emotion  
And silence speaks louder than words  
It's lucky I'm clever  
Cause if I didn't know better  
I'd believe only that which I'd heard  


She sang along at the end. Keep eye contact with him the entire time. She looked like she was about to cry.__

So don't keep me up till the dawn  
With words that'll keep leading me on  
I know much better than to wait for an answer from you

_Kindly unspoken  
You show your emotion  
And silence speaks louder than words  
It's lucky I'm clever  
Cause if I didn't know better  
I'd believe only that which I'd heard_

At the end of the song, she dropped his hands and turned around to walk outside. I looked at Alice who was shocked and I looked around to see everyone with the same expression. She just told him that it was over. Although inside I was elated, I tried to remember that didn't mean she wanted me. I thought for a second and Alice looked at me. _Edward they are going to play one more slow song, you have to make your move._ I knew she was right. I walked over to the DJ and request the perfect song for the last dance. He said, he would play it after the next two.

I waited as patiently as I could. When I heard _Low _come to a close, I looked around for Addie but I couldn't find her. The bells and piano started to play as the song as my face dropped, I couldn't see her. "Can I have the last dance?" I turned around to see a small smile on her face.

"Of course", I grabbed her hand and lead her to the middle of the dance floor. I spun her around and held her close.

_A life goes by  
Romantic dreams will stop  
So I bid mine goodbye and never knew  
So close was waiting, waiting here with you  
And now forever I know  
All that I wanted to hold you  
So close_

"You know this is perfect right?" she looked at me with a serious look in her face. I gave her a puzzled expression, I knew why it was perfect for me, but didn't think it would be the same reason. "I shared the first and last dance with the most amazing gentleman hear tonight".

I chuckled and looked deep into her eyes, "I don't think that is true what about Aaron?"

She laughed, "He will get over it". By this time we had stopped dance and were staring into each others eyes.

_We're so close  
To reaching that famous happy end  
And almost believing this was not pretend  
Let's go on dreaming for we know we are  
So close  
So close  
And still so far_

I reached down and gently touched my lips to hers. I wasn't ready for what happened though. Images of Bella and I flashed through my head like a very quick picture show the last being of her laying in the hospital bed saying goodbye. Addie pulled away from me quickly. She looked into my eyes with a scared look on her face and turned away. I couldn't move.

_**There you have it! I hope it was worth the wait. Don't worry more drama is going to happen at the after party. Also, I don't like where I was headed next so I'm going to change it. If you have any suggestions, now is the time to make them.**_


	12. Music of the Night

**Stephenie Meyer owns most.**

APOV:

I had no idea what happened, I just knew that I needed to get away. I turned around and walked away from Edward hoping he wouldn't follow me. I had made it off the dance floor and outside with being able to smile and nod. I knew people were saying nice things to me about how the dance turned out but I just couldn't think. Suddenly I felt a hand grab at my elbow and turn me around.

"Where are you going? It better be home to change for the after party at my house", Seth gave me a puzzled look. I managed to smile and nodded my head.

"Of course, I am coming I just need to grab some things at my house first", I gave Seth a quick smile and turned around before I realized I didn't drive. "Seth? Do you think I could borrow your vehicle?" He tossed me the keys to his car, "Tell Edward", I paused, "I'll see him later."

I somehow managed to get all of my dress and myself into Seth's BMW M in one quick motion. I tried not to think about being crazy and thought about how great my friends were. Seth just gave me the keys to his brand new car without blinking. I slammed the car into the next gear and drove a little faster. I was to my house in no time. I ran in and smiled at my parents, "No time to talk, I need to change and get back to Seth's have you seen D?"

"Upstairs, have fun and be safe", my dad said without looking up from the paper. I tripped three or four times going up the stairs and swung the door wide open in my brother's room. He was playing the guitar and jumping up and down on his bed. I didn't even blink. "I'm a super freak D." I plopped down on his bed and he gave me an evil smirk.

"Tell me something, I didn't know", when I didn't look up from having my head in my hands. He jumped down and rubbed my back. "Care to elaborate on how you found out you were a freak?" I sighed deeply and looked into my brother's eyes.

"I think I saw the future and it wasn't very good", my shoulders fell and tears started running down my face, "Edward kissed me tonight".

"I'm lost", I could tell my brother was trying to be supportive. I got up and started pacing around the room. "We were dancing and at the end of the song he kissed me, when he did all these images flashed through my head. We were in his car, we were dancing under the stars, we were hiking, and then he was sitting by a hospital bed. He looked like he was crying and kissed me goodbye." I sat back down crossing my legs and looking at my brother.

"Are you sure it was you?" he looked hesitant.

"I really can't be sure, I mean I think so. The only person I ever saw was Edward", I looked at my brother, "it was so weird D". He hugged me tightly. I looked up. "I have to get ready to go; I know they are going to call me." I got up to go to my room.

"Hey Ad?" I looked at him and tried to smile, "remember your motto this year and stay true to it." He jumped back on the bed and turned up Journey's _Don't Stop Believing_, I couldn't help but laugh.

I changed my clothes into little black shorts and a gray tank top with a zip-up hood over. I quickly ran back downstairs and into Seth's car. I could feel my phone vibrating but decided to ignore it. I made it to Seth's house in five minutes. I ran up the steps and walked in. I knew Seth had only invited 25 of his closest friends but he didn't let anyone know the guest list. I didn't even look at cars to see who was here.

I walked towards the music playing in the back of the house and saw that the living room was set up with three different TV and video games. A few girls were playing DDR and the boys were playing Halo or Madden. I noticed Rosalie, Alice, Emmett and Jasper in the room. I waved to them and headed to find Aaron. I walked out the terrace doors to the pool area and noticed that the pool was completely covered over. A large ring for bouncing boxing was over it. I started laughing as soon as I saw Megan and her friend Sarah suiting up with helmets and oversized gloves. Meg caught my eye and smiled at me before giving me her toughest glare saying, "You are next".

The rest of the 15 or so people were out here dancing or sitting talking in groups. I smiled and went back inside. I knew exactly where I wanted to be. I walked up the stairs and saw Seth's dad. He smiled. "Addie, how is my favorite future daughter-in-law".

"Still trying to figure that one out since three of your sons are married and the other is gay", I laughed, "do you mind?" I nodded my head towards a door on the right.

"Not at all, I may be joining you later", he rolled his eyes at the noise downstairs.

"Ok, just make sure Marlene comes to, I love listening to her sing."

I walked into a medium sized room; the walls were all a soft wood paneling that made for the greatest acoustics. In the room were a grand piano, three guitars, and a drum set. Seth's father created musical scores for movies and was also a symphony director. I sat on a stool in the middle of the room and grabbed a guitar. It was my favorite one; it was an acoustic hummingbird guitar. I closed my eyes and started playing. I was messing around and not really playing anything in particular when I opened my eyes.

I turned to see the most beautiful person in the world. His eyes were almost a honey golden color and his hair a little more disheveled than usually. He was wearing gray sweatpants and a fairly tight black shirt. He had his arms crossed behind his back and leaned forward to talk to me, "How are you?"

"I'm hiding", I didn't even look up from playing the cords on the guitar until he sighed.

"Addie, I am so sorry for being rude tonight after I kissed you", he was looking at the piano.

"Edward don't apologize, I am the one who walked away. I just don't know if I am ready for anything like that." I looked at the piano instead of him.

"I completely understand what you mean Addie; I think we should move as slow as possible. We still have a lot to learn about each other." He smiled, "for instance you never told me you could play the guitar".

I smiled and looked into his eyes, "You never asked". I giggled, "I think there are only a few instruments I don't play. That doesn't mean I play all of them well though."

"I highly doubt that", he ran his fingers across the keys and played a few notes. I heard a knock on the door. I smiled as Seth's dad walked. "Have you added another member to the band?"

"Edward this is Seth's dad, Andrew. Andrew this is Edward Cullen, he plays the piano." Seth's dad and I laughed while Edward looked confused. My favorite part of coming to this house is was that we would play music his dad had newly created. He was always looking for opinions and help. "Well Edward, Addie how would you like to try out a piece I'm working on right now?"

I was practically jumping up and down, "Can we really?" I looked at Edward, "Seth's dad creates movie scores do you want to play a new one?" Edward started laughing and nodded.

Andrew looked at Edward, "Like anyone could say no to that face right?" Edward chuckled again as Andrew hand out sheet music. The three of us fiddled around for about two hours before Andrew had made quite a few adjustments with Edward's help. I was in shock when we left the room.

"Do you realize you helped me create that score?" Edward had a huge smile on his face, "I can't believe someone is going to hear a song we just helped make". I grabbed his t-shirt by the stomach and started pulling him down the stairs. I had already completely forgotten about the images while we kissed. I was just happy being happy. We made it down to the bottom of the stairs before I heard Alice scream, "Yes! I win again."

Apparently Alice had been kicking everyone's butt at DDR for the last hour. No one had beaten her. I looked over to see Emmett looking like he wanted to participate but wasn't sure how it would go over. "Alice, I think you may have met your match." She looked at me puzzled and I pointed over to Emmett. Alice instantly frowned which made Emmett grin fiercely. Emmett took a step towards the mat. He chose McHammer's _To Legit_, I couldn't contain my laughter. Emmett started off at the same pace as Alice but quickly blew by him as he spun around and did quick foot movements.

Alice sulked in defeat. I went over to soothe her and tried to hide my smile. She suddenly froze quickly and before I knew it Jasper had her in his arms and was rubbing her back. She stared at nothing for about five minutes. Edward touches my arm and I shivered, "Would you like to go for a walk?" I looked back at Alice and she was smiling and laughing with her family. I nodded my head.

EPOV:

_Why does she look so sad? Where is she? Oh no, her grandmother._ Alice was having a vision of Addie attending a funeral. I quickly asked Addie to go for a walk. We walked out the terrace door. It was already 3 am by this point and most people were inside sleeping. We walked along the lighted path way to the pagoda and sat down in comfortable loveseat chairs across from each other. I saw her shiver and gave her the blanket that was lying beside me. She took it and wrapped herself up.

"Is Alice ok?" She looked a little worried. I smiled; she was biting her lower lip just like Bella use to. I started thinking about the visions. Why did I have them? Was in remorse for kissing someone else? I started wondering if my sign was not a sign at all. I noticed Addie was still waiting for me to respond, "She is fine, a little shell shocked that Emmett beat her".

She giggled, "So what else is your family hiding?"

Instead of tensing like normal, I was at easy I leaned back in my chair, "How about for every question I answer of yours, you answer one of mine?"

She thought about it before nodded her head once, "Deal. Question one, how many different places have you lived? It sounds like a lot."

I thought about them all and knew the number would honestly be too high so I decided to stick with this decade, "Six different places. My turn. If you could choose some place to live where would it be."

She thought about it for awhile, "Seattle, I love it there".

My heart leaped a little from my chest but before I said anything else she asked a question. "Dream car any make or year? Although that is a silly question considering what you were driving tonight." She rolled her eyes and shook her head back and forth.

"I'd go with the Rolls-Royce Phantom. It is a pretty sleek classic car. Do you drive?" I realized that I had never seen her drive a car to school or anywhere.

"Yes I do. I have a car it's a Mini, I just prefer to jog home after school and the boys complain it's too small for their huge legs. I just think they like driving. My car's name is Charlie." Her eyes lit up as she talked about him.

"Charlie?" I raised my eyebrow trying not to laugh as she twisted her golden brown hair around her finger.

"I don't know, it's a family name", she stared off into the darkness like she was remembering a time very long ago. "My turn, does your car have a name?"

I chuckled, "I don't name inanimate objects".

"That just means I get to name them", she smiled at me as she folded her arms around her legs. "Your question."

I thought about what I wanted to know. "Do you believe in life-after death?"

She stared at her fingers for a long time, I could tell she was trying to figure out the perfect answer, "I don't know, I mean I would like to believe when I do life isn't over. I would much rather be re-incarnated though." She gave one stern nod like was happy with her answer. "It would explain a lot." I looked at her puzzled and she laughed. "That will be a conversation for another day. Have you ever been in love?" She bit her lip and tilted her head. I sighed.

"Yes, I have", I quickly asked her a question so I wouldn't have to respond anymore. "Favorite after school activity?"

She laughed but before she could answer was pummeled by Aaron. "My future wife here you are. If I didn't know you better I would think that you have been hiding from me." He looked over and saw me and looked back at her. "What are you two doing out here in this nice romantic setting?" She blushed ten different shades of red.

"Just getting to know each other", I couldn't take my eyes off of Addie, it was like I was in a trance. I soon had no choice because I was being knocked over by a cement wall. I could hear laughing as I looked up from the floor.

"Edward are you okay?" She was trying to hold in the giggles but wasn't succeeding. I got up and brushed myself off evil eyeing Emmett who was trying to look innocent. "What you looked like you could use some excitement." I rolled my eyes and laughed at my brother. Everyone from our group had joined us by now. Having a lively conversation about next weekend and going out. I looked around for an open seat since Emmett had just stolen mine.

Addie placed her hand down beside her and tapped it twice. I practiced keeping my breathing steady as I sat down beside her. She stifled a yawn and leaned back a little on the loveseat. "Addie why don't you go in and sleep it is almost 5?" I whispered in her ear but she shook her head, "I don't want to miss anything". She fought as hard as she could but her eyes eventually drooped along with her head falling on my shoulder. I looked at my family and friends they all smiled. _ Wow I didn't think she would get that close to anybody. I hope he doesn't hurt her. They have to be the cutest couple I have ever seen. Edward calm down you have no reason to be nervous. Edward are you ok?_

I gave my sister a slight nod with my head trying not to wake Addie. Everyone sat and conversed with each other for at least another hour. I participated as much as possible but find it really hard to focus with someone so warm next to me. By the time my human companions were ready to go to bed it was 6. I looked at Alice, "Do I move her?" I really didn't want to disturb her. Alice smiled and grabbed Jasper's hand, "Why don't we stay out here and keep him company?"

My sibling and I stayed outside with Addie asleep in my arms. By this time she had her head placed lightly between my arm and rib cage and her frail arms wrapped around my waist. She had a small smile on her lips as she slept. My family and I talked about past incidents mostly focused on the fool Emmett could be. We also started to talk about how I was happy again and we didn't have to mention why. After a bit of silence I looked up at them, "Do you really think I could find love again?" It was a bittersweet question. I loved Bella with all my heart, but the life I had in my arms right now made me feel alive again. Jasper chuckled, "You already have".

_**Sorry I have so much coming up and I'm not sure where to put it in. It is going to be a lot of I knew that was coming and Get out! I just am really trying to make sure I put it in ways that are going to make sense and are realistic! Thanks for the support!**_


	13. Girls' Night In

**Stephenie Meyer owns most.**

APOV:

I stretched my arms above my head to look around to see five pairs of eyes staring at me. They all stared at laugh. I blushed, "You should have woke me up". They all looked at each other and laughed like I was missing an inside joke. I looked down at my watch to see that it was 10. I hated to move out of Edward's grip. "Edward, we should go inside you feel really cold and I need to go home and step up."

I got up and headed towards the house to gather my stuff up, I realized I didn't have a car to get home. I turned around and bit my lip before I asked the Cullens, "Do you think you could take me home?" Alice perked up and hit Rosalie in the arm.

"Addie we can take you, the boys can ride with Edward." I smiled and walked towards a small hunter green Porsche. The Cullens all had really nice cars and I was starting to hope they never saw Charlie. I climbed into the back before I realized that I didn't say goodbye to Edward and I had the sudden urge to. I climbed back out before Rosalie could get in and ran towards Edward. He turned just in time to catch me in his body. It was strange he was so hard but his body felt like it was comforting and protecting me.

"Thank you for last night and today", I let go and walked away before saying something I wasn't ready for. I really did like how I felt with Edward but I wasn't sure what that meant. I got back in the car and stared out the window taking in the scenery around me. The thing about our little town was that although you never really got to see the sun, it was always warm. Maybe it was because of global warming or just the area we were in but it always felt like the sun was going to shine. I didn't even have time to register we were pulling into my driveway. The car stopped and as I started to get out I turned around. "Meg and I are having a girls' night in tonight. Pretty much doing nails, facials, talking about the dance and guys. Would you be interested in coming?" Alice giggled and nodded clapping her hands together. "Rosalie?" Her mouth fell and she stared at me. "She would love to come!" Alice answered for her sister. I smiled and told them to come around 8.

I walked into my house and ran upstairs. I got in the shower and ran the hot water down my neck. I couldn't stop thinking about how things were turning out. I smiled as I got out and put on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. I crawled into bed and looked at my clock. I had nine hours before the girls would be over. I need at least another four hours of sleep.

EPOV:

I could hear Alice and Rosalie talking but they were so hushed and talking so fast I couldn't make it out. My door flew open and before I could turn my head I felt my body pummel to the floor. I had two vampires on top of me. "Thank you! Thank you!" Alice cried. "We are going to a slumber party! I am so excited. What do I wear, coming Rosalie let's go get ready." Before I could say anything else, they flew arms linked to go get ready. I chuckled.

I could see the conversation that Addie had with the girls in their heads. Rosalie was in complete shock that she was even invited. Addie looked like she genuinely wanted before of them there. She was starting to become close with my family. I wondered if this was a good thing. I decided to get out of the house for awhile. I walked around the forest and found a herd of deer wondering around. I decided to hunt. It had only been about two weeks since the last time I hunted but decided that since I held Addie all night it was probably a good idea. I took down one of the deer with such grace it looked more like a waltz then an attack. When I was finished I disposed of it and sat at the top of a huge hill it wasn't a mountain but it overlooked the valley below. I watched the sunset.

All I could think was would Addie accept our lifestyle like Bella did? I wasn't so sure. Bella had been very open and upfront about how she felt the moment we met. Addie was more reserved. I didn't even know how Addie felt about me. I didn't think she would choose the path Bella did. She had family and friends and could have an amazing life doing anything. She had the self confidence that Bella lacked. She also was not nearly as selfish as Bella and I were. Could I handle loving her if she didn't love me in return? I took a deep breath and laughed. I thought about something Addie said when we were setting up for the dance. Time and patience gets results.

I walked back in my house around 7:30 that night the girls were screaming at the boys. "Don't you dare! Jasper Whitlock Cullen, you will sleep outside if you spy tonight!" Alice screamed coming down the stairs. I grinned in delight the boys wanted to spy tonight on the sleepover. I looked in Alice's mind. She had a vision of them gossiping about Jasper and Emmett. I smirked. _Edward Anthony Mason Cullen if you know what is good for you._ I stopped listening because it didn't matter what she would say. We were going to crash the slumber party.

APOV:

Meg was here helping me move around furniture to set up for Rosalie and Alice coming for girls' night. I heard a car pull up in the drive way and ran down the stairs to greet a very giggly Alice and Rosalie. "Come in! We have so much stuff to do." They walked in and greeted Meg before we headed upstairs.

Alice and Rose both gasped when they walked into my room. I moved my bed into my brother's room and placed pillows all over the floor and set up little areas of things needed for facials, manicures, pedicures, and hair. "What would you like to do first?" I smiled as Alice shrieked "Pedicures!" We spent the next hour covered in thermal mud masks, while we painted each others nails. I had decided on a blue that was so deep it looked black. Alice was wearing a very pale pink. Meg had decided on white nails with black dots and Rose was wearing a very bright yellow.

"So what is like to live with your boyfriend? Do you have a lot of rules?" Meg looked at Rose and Alice. Alice giggled, "Actually, we do have a few rules, but Esme and Carlisle trust us to make the right choices." Meg looked shocked at this, "My mom doesn't even trust me to bake cookies". We all laughed.

"Speaking of food, I'm starving and want some ice cream", I grabbed a hold of my tummy as it growled. I headed downstairs with the girls and we all got ice cream, we were sitting there talking about people at school when Alice turned to face me. "So Addie be honest. What is going on between you and Edward?" I blushed and looked at the girls, "I don't know and I am not discussing it". I laughed and Meg turned to whisper to Rosalie, "That means she already has the wedding planned". I looked at Meg and smirked evilly.

"You wouldn't dare?!" Meg was trying to back up from me and I gave a look of mock shock. "Meg what are you talking about?" I looked down and could see Meg sigh so I took my chance and grabbed the whip cream can and sprayed her. I couldn't stop laughing until she grabbed the Hershey's syrup and nailed me. Alice and Rose looked horrified when I winked at Meg and we both started flinging spoonfuls of ice cream at them.

"I declare the Sprinkle Battle of Drakestown over", the girls couldn't stop laughing. Fifteen minutes later we were all covered in ice cream, whip cream, and sprinkles. I looked around at the kitchen and at everyone and laughed. "I guess two people should go up and shower while two people stay and clean than we can switch." Before I could say anything Alice spoke up, "Rose and I will stay and clean up first". I smiled before I whispered to Rose, "Be careful with her, she is the reason I am going to be sneezing sprinkles for the rest of eternity. Rose bit her lip trying not to laugh.

E POV:

"If you guys are going to watch us, the least you can do is help us clean up now!" Alice hissed outside the door. The three of us popped up still laughing at the scene that played before us. I couldn't believe how comfortable the girls felt around Addie. I knew that I was growing close to her but didn't realize the rest of them were too. Rose was a shock; she didn't even feel resentment towards Addie for being human.

Jasper kissed Alice on the cheek as he grabbed a rag and started cleaning at vampire pace. Rose had thrown a mop at Emmett and I was washing dishes. I chuckled to myself as I realized the reason for the food fight was me. "I think you should ask her out Edward. She really likes you and I can tell you like her", I smiled at Alice's petite little frame. I knew she was right and that the battle I was fighting to stay away from Addie was losing to the need to be near her. "Quick! Out they are coming back down." Alice had shooed us out the door as Addie and Meg walked in wide eyed.

"Ok you two, I'm hiring you the next time my mom tells me we are doing spring cleaning", Alice and Rose just laughed as they headed upstairs to get their showers. The girls headed toward the living room. I heard Addie sigh as she sat down on the couch to get ready to watch a movie. "Addie what is wrong?" Meg had placed her head in Addie's lap and was looking up at her with a pout. Addie laughed and rolled her eyes, "I just am trying to figure things out. Lots to do in a little amount of time you know." She looked out the window like she wanted to add something. Meg smiled up at her, "Addie you are the only person I know that could put all the event planners in town out of business and still have time to come home and cook dinner and play with her kid sister. Probably be getting a Master's degree as well." Addie looked at her and smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. She quickly turned on the radio and began to dance around like she was trying to get her mind off of something. Meg got up to join her.

Alice and Rose came running down the stairs and joined them. They were bumping hips and sliding down each others back and spinning each other around while giggling the entire time and screaming the lyrics. Jasper started to chuckle, "I wish you could feel the estrogen level it's through the roof." Emmett laughed a little too loud and it made Addie and Meg look out the window with curious eyes. I heard Addie say in a tiny voice, "Thunder maybe?" Although I don't think she was convinced. The girls quieted down and rested.

"Alice what song reminds you of Jasper?" Addie smiled at Alice and Meg's eyes lit up before she could say, "Oh I love this game!"

Alice thought about it for a long time before getting a smirk on her face. "I would have to say No One by Alicia Keys, I like it." Addie laughed before she went to her computer and put it on and started to sing along. Alice listened and started talking about how she first knew she was in love with Jasper leaving out the parts that would be questioned. Addie looked at her, "Perfect wedding day Alice?" Alice blushed.

"Jasper and I would be on top of a mountain with no one but the minister there to listen to us exchange our vows. Both of us would be wearing very casual clothing and the sun would be coming up as we said I do because he is the light that leads my life." I looked over to seem Jasper beaming. It was the first wedding that Jasper and Alice had. _She looked so beautiful that day._ I grabbed Jasper's shoulder to let him know that it was a good day.

"Rose you are next", Meg said. Rose smiled and thought about a song first. "I would have to pick Our Love is Here to Stay by Louie Armstrong." Addie looked through the music collection putting it on and waited for Rose to comment on her perfect day. "I would say my perfect wedding day would have to be with my friends and family around me. We would get married in one of the old giant churches. I would be wearing a very old fashion wedding dress and have at least three bridesmaid. The wedding would be very formal and everyone in attendance would be dressed up. The reception would be sit down and all of the dancing would be for the 1920's." Emmett started to snicker, "That might be her favorite but mine was the underwater ceremony five years ago!" I rolled my eyes at my brother as Jasper hit him across the head. We turned just in time to see Rosalie shot a glare at Emmett who let out a little yelp.

Rose pushed Meg on the shoulder, "You next". "Well I guess I would have to choose", before Meg could say anything else Addie had Unbreakable by Westlife on. Both girls laughed, "Well that is the song. The wedding would be in a giant garden with flowers everywhere and a harp in the corner with violins playing. Allen would be in a white suit and all the guest would be wearing black. That way we would stick out. The reception would be in a giant hall so everyone could dance the night away." Meg started to laugh.

"Addie your turn", Alice said quietly. _Edward don't listen to me listen to her._ I rolled my eyes but blocked my sister like she requested. "It would depend on the other person", she bit her lip and rolled her eyes knowing she just set herself up. "Well Addie I can think of someone you could use if you need to. Tall, bronze disheveled hair and a smoking hot body." Meg snapped her hand back and forth like she had been burnt while Addie laughed and rolled her eyes. She let out a rough sigh, "Fine".

I could see her thinking about it as she bit her lip and twirled a piece of hair in her fingers. She smiled as she looked for her song and pressed play, I couldn't help but smile as Falling in Love At a Coffee Shop by Landon Pigg played in the background. It was the perfect song. Exactly how I was feeling and now I knew she was feeling that way too. I closed my eyes and listened to the music and her voice as she began to talk about her perfect wedding. Our perfect wedding. "It would be at the beach. I'd be in a simple white sundress and he" she was interrupted by a cough from Rosalie, "Edward would be in light khakis and a white button down shirt. He would be standing with his feet in the water and I would meet him there. The path I would walk down would be lit by candles because we would get married at twilight. The only music would be the sounds from the once. It would be a simple ceremony of just vows and a friend would marry us. The reception would be outside under the stars. We would just be there with friends and family nothing big maybe twenty people. Dancing on the sand with no shoes all night and wait to go in until morning so we could watch the sunrise together."

Jasper looked at me and whispered, "Breathe, I know you don't have to but it might calm you down". I looked at Alice and that's when I saw it. Alice looked at me and showed Addie and I getting married. I quickly ran away. Away from something that I wasn't sure I could take losing again.

_**Sorry it took so long to finish. I was away for a week but I'm back now. Next chapter is Addie and Edward's first date.**_


	14. Murphy's Date

**Stephiene Meyers owns most.**

APOV:

I got into Charlie and turned on the music. The next month was going to be devoted to listening to Wicked so try-outs ran smoothly. I couldn't believe it was November 1 already. Thanksgiving and Christmas were coming up and I had to plan an awesome New Year's that would revival last years. January was also my last month of treatments. I shivered. I hated waiting. Six months of waiting to find out if I finally beat my disease for good. I pushed it to the back of my head and focused on the lyrics playing in my car.

I drove quickly to school. I had my college courses today and my mom was sick so I decided to drive. Plus the rain didn't look like it was going to let up any time soon. I pulled into the school parking lot. I smiled at the emptiness of the parking lot, I was an hour early. I grabbed my Calc book and headed to the music room. I sat down on the bench and practiced the songs. I was getting frustrated that I couldn't hit the last note of the song. It was so low and I wasn't use to singing like that. I let out a deep breath and tried it in a different key. I smiled because it worked. The bell rang and I ran upstairs to Calc. I frowned realizing I missed Edward this morning.

EPOV:

I was practically jumping out of my skin this morning. Jasper went to get in the car and quickly stepped back, "I'm taking my bike today, I don't think I can be near Edward". I felt bad; but, I couldn't help it. I was a mess of emotions. I was so excited to see Addie again. I hated being separated from her for more than a day, but I was also nervous and sad. I didn't understand Alice's vision. I mean Addie and I weren't dating and I couldn't see her giving up her life like Bella wanted. Bella, I frowned the more time I spent with Addie the harder it was to remember the specific features of Bella. They were starting to blend together. I sighed as I realized I was already at school.

When I got out I noticed Charlie in the parking lot and laughed. Who named their car? I walked towards our lockers and realized Addie was no where to be seen. The bell rang and I went to my first period class. I wondered if seeing Addie next period was going to help me figure out what was going on or make it worse. Would Addie figure out our secret like Bella did? I knew Addie was smart enough if you give her little hints like Bella got. Would she still be friends with us? I didn't think it was really likely because she had so many other friends that she could go to. I thought to myself I wouldn't want to be friends with a monster. I looked up when I heard the teacher cough. No one was in the class room the bell had already dismissed us to go to next period.

I slowly walked into the room and couldn't hold my chuckle in when I heard a muffled screamed. Addie flung her head in my direction and blushed; I melted right in the spot. "Sorry I just can't get this part right and it is driving me crazy", she looked back at the music and glared at it. I chuckled again as I made my way over to the piano bench.

"Why don't I play and you just focus on singing?" I placed my fingers lightly on the keys and began playing a song called _What is This Feeling_ while Addie sang. She did really well until we got to the middle and she messed up the words. She rolled her eyes and I smiled and started again. We tried three times before she screamed again.

"I need to play the guitar and stop thinking that is my problem I'm thinking to much", she ran her hands threw her ponytail and turned around and grabbed a guitar that was in the corner. This was the first time I looked down at what she was wearing. She had on cameo green pants with a long sleeve black fitting top and black flip flops. I tried not to laugh at her shoes.

She came over to the piano bench and crossed her legs and placed the guitar in her lap. She started strumming a melody that I thought I knew but wasn't sure.

When you're dreaming with a broken heart  
The waking up is the hardest part  
You roll outta bed and down on your knees  
And for the moment you can hardly breathe  
Wondering was she really here?  
Is she standing in my room?  
No she's not, 'cause she's gone, gone, gone, gone, gone...

I took a deep breath in when I realized it was a song I use to play on the piano when I ached for Bella. I started to play along with Addie and sang the next verse.

When you're dreaming with a broken heart  
The waking up is the hardest part  
You roll outta bed and down on your knees  
And for the moment you can hardly breathe  
Wondering was she really here?  
Is she standing in my room?  
No she's not, 'cause she's gone, gone, gone, gone, gone...

My voice cracked at the end but Addie just smiled at me and nodded her head to continue to sing.

Now do i have to fall asleep with roses in my hand  
Do i have to fall asleep with roses in my hand?  
Do i have to fall asleep with roses in my hand?  
Do i have to fall asleep with roses in my hand?   
Would you get them if i did?  
No you won't, 'cause you're gone, gone, gone, gone, gone...

When you're dreaming with a broken heart  
The waking up is the hardest part

"I didn't know you could sing Edward. It was really beautiful." She set down her guitar and turned back to me. I couldn't believe I just sang in front of her. I didn't even sing in front of my family. I made sure to sing only when they went out to hunt. I think she could tell I was feeling uncomfortable because she moved off the subject. "Let's try one more time and see if I can get it right." I played it again and she finally got it right just as the bell rang.

APOV:

Classes were going by so quickly that I didn't even have time to talk to anyone in class or during. I was asked to stay back in Government because the teacher wanted to know if I was willing to participate in a county wide debate. I agreed only because I knew my parents would like it. I barely made it into my Lit class before the professor started talking. He was going on about the importance of Geoffrey Chaucer in class. I happened to be enthralled with most of his works. We started talking about the characters in _The Canterbury Tales_ and were assigned to write a report on one character and argue why they were an important part of the journey.

I got up to leave and was stopped by the Professor. "Addie, I have a special proposition for you. One of my colleagues is hosting a seminar on Shakespearean Theory Saturday afternoon. I am always allowed to ask students to attend. I would like you to be one of the lucky ten. You may bring a guest if you like." I quickly thanked him and left the class room feeling like I was on air. I loved Shakespeare and the idea I could spend Saturday discussing him was wonderful. I frowned knowing that I would have to beg and plead someone to come with me. I pulled into the school parking lot with five minutes to spare for Bio.

EPOV:

"Come on Meg, you know you want to. College boys, what more could you want.", Addie was begging Meg for something but Meg just snorted. "Addie, if I wanted a college boy I wouldn't pick him up on a Saturday afternoon listening to someone who is close to death talking about someone who is already dead."

"Fine", Addie huffed and walked towards me throwing her stuff on the table. I smiled at her pout, "Hey Addie how is it going?" She looked at me and smiled warmly, "Good I guess."

"How was your Lit class today?" I loved asking her about it because her eyes brightened at discussing it. I wasn't disappointed today. "It was wonderful! Today we discussed Chaucer and Saturday I got invited to a seminar on Shakespearean Theory." I couldn't help but chuckle. "What Edward?"

"Only you could be so excited about two dead men", I laughed again. I don't think she realized how amazing she truly was. She started to laugh and smacked my arm. "Although the dead men are exciting", she rolled her eyes, "I'm more excited because its only for a select few students and I was chosen and am allowed to bring a guest". Realization hit me quickly, "Meg turned you down?"

She nodded her head, "I would have to shop ever weekend for the rest of my life if I asked Alice or Rosalie. Edward would you want to go? I mean feel free to say no if the idea really does bore you." My eyes got really wide. Did she just ask me out? No I'm sure she meant as friends. I looked down it catch her raising her eyebrow at me in curiosity. "I'd love to go with you Addie."

She beamed and I couldn't help but smile along with her. We finished our lab in silence; although, both of kept stealing glances at each other. As the bell rang, Addie turned to look at me with sad eyes. "Edward are you feeling well?" I was puzzled to why she was asking me.

"I feel fine", I felt more than fine, I felt wonderful. I froze. "Your eyes look darker today", she brushed her tiny hand right under my eye. I tried not to breathe in her scent. I did really well with Addie; I owed that to my relationship with Bella. I ignored my hungry as much as I could, but after the touching I realized I couldn't go much longer.

"Maybe you are right, I will see you later", I walked quickly out of the room and to my car. I climbed into my Volvo and waited for my family. As soon as they got in I spoke, "I need to go hunting tonight". Emmett's smile grew very wide, "Eddie, you should see your eyes! You look like you might eat the entire school!" I rolled my eyes at my brother and took off towards the house.

APOV:

This week did not go fast enough. Everyone was getting sick too. I was right about Edward; he called me Tuesday morning to let me know he wasn't going to be in class for a few days. Most of his family was out and so were Meg and Ryan. I spent most of the week with Aaron and Alice and practicing. Alice came to listen to me practice the one day and I found out that she could sing. Ever since then, she and I have been practicing for the musical together.

Friday Edward made it back to school, I was pretty excited. I was surprised how antsy I got when he wasn't around. I walked down to the music room and heard two voices arguing. I knew automatically who it was.

"Just ask her", Alice said.

"No, I don't want her to feel weird if that's not what it is suppose to be", Edward said.

"Well you won't know if you don't ask", Alice snapped back.

"Alice you could just tell me you know", Edward grumbled.

"Do you guys want me to leave?" I pointed to the door and chuckled. "I really don't do family arguments. I mean I do but just with my own family." Alice gave me a smirk and Edward shot her an evil glare like he knew what she was thinking.

"Addie, Edward wants to know if Saturday is a date?" Alice looked at Edward the entire time. Edward gave her a death stare before quickly looking at me. I looked back and forth between both of them and cleared my throat. "Alice can you give Edward and I a minute?"

"Sure!" She danced out of the room without another word. Edward had turned to face the piano and had the look like he was working on a difficult problem. I sat on the piano bench and folded my legs so I could face him. "Edward do you want it to be a date?" He went to speak but stopped and let out a sigh pinching the bridge of his nose. "I don't know what I want Addie", he was now mirroring how I was sitting but still not looking at me.

I bent my head down to catch his eyes and smiled. "I just thought our first date would have been you asking me", at that I spun around on the piano bench and started walking toward my bag which I left at the door. I was shuffling through my bag looking for the sheet music when I stole a look at Edward. Shock was all over his face. I tried to hide my giggle as I turned around and set the music in front of him.

He was staring at me with amazement and confusion. "What? Are you going to play or just stare at me all period?" I couldn't hold in my laughter now. I was so excited Edward wanted to go on a date with me. I mean obviously everyone knew I had a crush on him but I didn't think it was possible. He smiled at me and began playing. The bell rang and I had made my way across the room to get my bag. When I stood to say goodbye, I collided into Edward's chest. I took a deep breath in as he took my hand and kissed it never taking his smoldering eyes off me.

Somehow I had made it to lunch. I was still dumbfounded but knew I had to act as normal as possible. Everyone was back and sitting at our table. The only open seat was next to Edward. He looked at me and his face shifted into that beautiful crooked grin making me blush. I stopped and talked to a few girls on the volleyball team about yesterday's game, the entire time I kept stealing glances at Edward only to see him staring at me. I was just finishing up the conversation when I noticed him gesture to sit down beside him. I couldn't stop grinning.

Alice was beaming as I sat down at the table. "So Addie any plans for the weekend?" I looked at Alice and rolled my eyes, "Actually Alice, I have a date on Saturday with this amazingly wonderful person." I could see Edward grinning out of the corner of my eye. Just then the bell rang. Meg looked confused, "Do I know him?" I stopped walking and turned to my friends, "Maybe".

EPOV:

Sitting next to Addie was painful, I just wanted to lean a few more inches over and play with a strand of her hair. She wasn't even paying attention to me. She was copying note from the board for a test we would be having Monday. The teacher announced that the remaining time we could study with our lab partner. "So what do I need to wear on Saturday?" I whispered in her eyes. She shivered as my breath reached her which made me smirk.

"I highly doubt you need fashion advice from me." She leaned down close like she was going to tell me a secret. Her scent was mouth-watering. "I have a sneaking suspicion that Alice will have your outfit and probably mine picked out." She looked up at me and giggled. I had to move my chair back a little and clear my throat. If I didn't know better I would think she was trying to get me to attack her. I sighed, "You are probably right". We began to study; I couldn't get over how smart Addie was. When the bell rang I got up and waited for her to gather her things. "Do you need a ride home today?" She smiled and shook her head, "I'm running today". I nodded and walked away. "Edward! Be at my place at noon". I grinned as I walked to my car counting down the minutes until our date.

_Saturday_

Addie was right about Alice. She had picked out my outfit, a pair of dark blue jeans with and ivory v-neck sweater with a caramel colored leather jacket. I tried pushing my hair around with no luck. I just caught a glimpse of Addie running toward her car in the rain. I had made my way around to open the door for her and grabbed the umbrella she was using.

I slid into my seat and was greeted by a giant smile and gasped. "Is everything okay Edward?" Addie looked concerned. "You look amazing", I could barely think right now. She had her golden brown hair braided back on the sides of her head and pulled into a messy ponytail in the back. She was wearing a dark blue sweater and a tan colored skirt with brown boots. But what took my breath away were her eyes. She was wearing glasses with think brown rimmed that matched her dark brown eyes. They matched Bella's eye color exactly.

"I didn't know you wore glasses?" I was looking at the directions she had printed out to get to the club that the lecture was taking place. It was outside of the town about forty minutes away. "I usually don't, I wear contacts", she rolled her eyes, "I lost one this morning and decided that I didn't want to squint all day". She laughed and shook her head at herself. "Your eyes look much darker without them", I was just getting my breathing and myself calmed down.

She turned to face me, "You noticed? The contacts I have give my eyes this golden tint. So how was your evening last night?" I chuckled, "Alice gave me a lecture on what I could and could not talk about today". I was reminded of her yelling about no talk about anything boring. "Really? Well I suggest you throw her rules out the window", she smiled over at me. "Thanks for letting me drive Edward, I just felt like it was time you met Charlie." Her smiling was infectious. We talked about classes the rest of the way until we made it to the Huntington Club. I ran around to her side with the umbrella and helped her out.

We walked into the club and were greeted by a receptionist, "Addie Drakes and guest". She smiled up at me and put her arm through mine. I smiled back down at her. The receptionist started to laugh, "You two are in for a treat". We looked at her puzzled as she pointed in the direction of a room down the hallway.

"Addie, you made it!" A man walked over to Addie and I with his arms out. "Professor McGrane, this is Edward. Edward this is Professor McGrane he teaches in the Lit Department."

"Pleasure to meet you Edward, Addie my most sincere apologize but it seems that our guest has been hitting the bottle already", the Professor was shaking his head back and forth. _Stupid authors should know when to drink and when not to. Heck they should be able to hold their liqueur. It is quite appalling._

Addie and I took a table in the back of the room listening to the author try and read from their book. Addie couldn't stop laughing as the poor man couldn't get the word assumption out. She leaned over to me, "I am so sorry Edward, I really thought this was going to be an amazing experience that we would learn something from. Sadly the only thing I am learning is not to drinking before six and I've known that for awhile." She couldn't stop the giggle from escaping her lips.

We stayed for an hour before deciding to head out for dinner at a restaurant close by. The rain had really picked up and Addie was focusing on driving pretty hard when we heard a pop. "That was so not a good sound", Addie looked over at me biting her lip. She pulled the car over to the side of the disserted road and grabbed the umbrella in the back seat. She quickly got out and I followed suit. The passenger side tired was completely blown apart, I looked up at Addie to see her smiling at me. "Do you know how to change a tire?" I nodded my head. She let out a quick breath, "Good because I don't".

We head to the back of her car and got the spare tire and the jack out. I began to change the tire while Addie tried to keep us dry under the umbrella. In the middle of me taking for the lug nuts a gust of window blew and the umbrella flip inside out and ripped from the metal. Addie had a look of complete shock as the umbrella top flew into a field near by. I couldn't help but laugh at her beautiful expression. We continued fixing the tire in the rain. I looked down and we both were completely soaked.

"I have clothes for both of us in the back", she moved to a duffle bag and started taking out sweat pants and t-shirts for both of us. I tried to stifle a laugh, "Why do you have men's clothes in your car?" She looked up at me and smiled as she handed me the clothes. "Turn around and let me change, I'll get into the car through the back and then you can change and I'll tell you the story." I nodded and turned around. She was absolutely amazing. It wasn't your traditional date but much better. It was completely spontaneous and the excitement I felt made me feel like I was going to burst.

"Okay", she called from the front seat. I quickly changed but made sure to do it fast enough not to raise suspicion. I closed the hatch to her car and crawled to the front. I smiled my crooked grin and gave her a lit bit of a smoldering look. "Explain", I said as I pointed to the v-neck white t-shirt I was wearing and the navy blue sweat pants.

"Well first off you have to understand that my brother and I don't have the greatest luck when we are together", she smiled as she pulled back on to the road. "He and I were going skiing on a day trip; he was driving and insisted that he could make it up this back road. I knew we wouldn't make it but you can't argue with D." She was shaking her head and laughing, "His car slid and went down this little hill, again in his brilliant mind he thought we could push the car out of the snow. An hour later we were soaked head to toe freezing while waiting for my mom and dad to come." She giggled, "I learned to always have extra clothes in your car". I smiled.

"I guess we can't go to the restaurant now, I don't think they would let us in. I have another place we can go though." I couldn't deny the look in her eyes that told me she was hoping I would say yes. "I'm yours for the day." She looked at me with a wicked grin, "You might not want to say it like that or I may not return you". I laughed but secretly hoped she wouldn't.

We pulled into a small parking lot after discussing music. We could have continued that discussion for hours. Addie was the only person I knew that could name almost as many artists as me. She looked at me and smiled, "Sorry no umbrella you are going to have to make a run for it to the door over there". She opened her door and I followed quickly behind. She laughed at me as I shook out my hair and opened the door.

I walked in and instantly could smell cinnamon and vanilla. We were in a very cozy coffee shop that had used books all over the walls. The seating was loveseats and low coffee tables. "Hey Benny", Addie smiled at an older man and gave him her order. She looked up at me and I ordered a coffee and paid. We grabbed our coffees and took a small couch in the corner.

"Where did you find this place?" I was amazed at the antique look the store had. It wasn't trendy like most coffee shops; it felt more like you were walking into a friend's den. "You like it?" I nodded my head and pretended to sip my coffee. "I found it one day after class. I love it during the day it's not busy at all but in the evening they have lots of poetry reading and bands." She took her shoes off and placed her feet underneath her and turned towards me.

We sat there for so long that they started setting up the stage for the band that was playing tonight. She giggled and got up tugging on my hand. My breath caught in my throat. "Trust me you don't want to hear them play", she whispered playfully in my ear. I closed my eyes yearning for her sweet warm breath to stay on my face forever. I got up and walked closely behind her to her car. It was still raining but it was a lot lighter now. I got in to the car and sighed.

"What's wrong?" her eyebrows coming together in a confused frown. I smiled softly at her, "Would it be to forward of me to say that I'm sad our date is coming to a close?" She laughed at me! My eyes got wide and if I could have blushed I would have been. "Who said that it was coming to a close? Edward Anthony you told me you were mine for the day and I still have time" she laughed and winked at me. I chuckled, "How did you know my middle name?" She gave me a look as if she was asking if I was kidding, "Alice".

We made our way back to her house and I followed her in. "Hello! Anybody home?" She didn't have time to look before a little body was thrown into hers. "Well hello to you to Rylinn", she was laughing quietly.

"Do you remember who this is?" She pointed to me and I gave a small smile. "Edward!" I was soon greeted with two arms wrapped around my lower body. I looked at Addie in shock at how close this little girl was to the monster that I am. But before I could back away, I was smiling because of what she was thinking. _Addie's boyfriend is really cute. I wonder if he will play with me. Ice cream! Ice cream!_ I loved how random little kids' thoughts were.

"Addie thank you there is a God!" I saw her brother come around the corner before he stopped and looked at me with a smirk. _Edward Cullen. _"Who's this ?" He looked me up and down. I couldn't say I blamed him. I would be overprotective if Addie was my little sister too.

"Edward this is my brother Damien. Damien this is Edward", I bowed my head to him and nodded his to me. _He seems decent enough. Doesn't mean I won't be on the look out._ "Addie please, please watch Rylinn for me. The band is playing tonight and I completely forgot", he was giving her puppy dog eyes. She sighed and looked at me.

"Edward do you mind?" She was now giving me the puppy dog eyes. "Of course not Addie, I will just call you later", I tried to smile although I was sad at the idea of our day ending. Two things happened at once. I almost lost my balance and my hearing.

"No! Edward! Stay!" Rylinn started wailing and pulling at the bottom of my sweat pants as she sat on the floor. "Addie make him stay! I want him to play! Plea….s..e! Ed…ward!" I looked over at Addie horrified and confused on what to do. Her brother just threw a peace sign at both of us and slid out the door. Addie was trying to hide her laughter.

She coughed to clear her throat and sat on the floor to pry her sister off me. "Ry, why don't you ask Edward if he would like to stay?" Addie shot me a look and directed her eyes to the floor in front of her. I immediately sat down in front of Rylinn smiling. "Rylinn was there something you wanted to ask me?" I looked up at Addie who was trying to hide her face in Rylinn's hair.

She sniffled a little bit before leaning over to me with giant pleading eyes, "Edward would you stay and play with me and Addie?" She sniffled again and turned her face into Addie's shoulder.

"I would love to stay and play with you", she quickly looked at me and squealed. She grabbed my hand and Addie's and pulled us into the living room. I spent the rest of the evening watching movies and listening to Rylinn talk about how she just wanted to be like Addie. It was actually amazing how much influence one person could have on another's life. Into the third movie Rylinn was asleep when the door opened.

"You are not who I left with my daughter?" Mrs. Drakes said while smiling at me and kissing both of her daughters on top of their heads, "Hi mom." Mr. Drakes did the same, "Good evening Edward". _Nice young man._ I smiled, "Good Evening Mrs. Drakes, Mr. Drakes". Addie stretched, "You should probably go home before your family thinks I kidnapped you".

I looked at the clock it was almost midnight. I nodded and smiled. I had spent an entire day and evening with Addie and felt nothing but excitement and happiness all day. I said good night to her parents and Addie walked me to the door. "Thank you for everything Edward. I had such a good time even though it didn't turn out like I expected." I smiled and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, "I couldn't have planned a more perfect day". She leaned up and kissed my cheek. "Good night Edward", she turned and went back into her home.

I walked to my car in a daze. I wasn't falling in love. I was in love with Addie. I looked back at the house and could hear Rylinn fussing about going to bed and Addie giggling at her. But what I heard next made my stomach drop and my head spin. It wasn't words but someone's thoughts. _Fate should not be so cruelly to give someone love and then take it away._

_**Sorry it took so long but I wanted it to be as perfect as possible! Ok I need help. Should Addie find out about Edward first? Or should Edward find out about Addie? Let me know what you think because the answer changes the story a bit. Thanks to everyone for the awesome reviews!**_


	15. Downward Spiral

_**Thanks to everyone who responded and gave me great ideas! I really appreciated it. I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations. I apologize for all the POV changes but it was the only way to make it work.**_

**S. Meyer still owns most.**

APOV:

I couldn't believe how well my date with Edward went. I was happy the entire time we were together. I was even more amazed at how much my sister was taken with him. Ry was dragging him all over the house; she made him help her dress up, sing, and quote movies. It was hilarious. I had talked to Meg and Aaron on the phone all day Sunday filling them in with every little detail. I even talked to Alice about it. She was amazingly sweet and very excited. Sunday flew by in a daze the only thing I remembered was Edward calling to ask me if he could pick me up for school.

School had been going great all week. Edward and I went to school together everyday this week. We continued on as we had in the weeks passed. However by Wednesday people had started talking. According to everyone at school, Edward and I were dating. Neither one of us denied it and neither confirmed it. I think he was like me trying to figure it out. I jumped out of the shower excited for only one more day of school. I quickly got dressed before and dried my hair.

I looked in the mirror one more time before I headed downstairs. I was wearing cameo green pants with a long sleeve black top that was tight in the arms and around the chest but lose everywhere else. I had my hair pulled up in a tight high ponytail and just a little bit of make up on. I slipped on my black boots and grabbed my messenger bag as I headed out the door. I looked out the window and saw Edward waiting for me. I couldn't help the smile that crept to my face.

"Good morning", I smiled and looked at him as I shut the door. "Breath-taking as ever", he said to me. I blushed and giggled before saying, "Edward you really shouldn't talk about yourself like that. People will start to think you are arrogant." He just rolled his eyes and pulled out of the driveway. We both said nothing and only listened to the music flowing through the Volvo's speakers. We arrived at school before the next song could finish. I opened my door and stretched. I could not help but notice Edward was waiting for me to walk into the school with him.

We separated with a frown as his sister pulled him over to her and Meg pulled me off to Calculus. I sighed as I went to sit in another boring class.

EPOV:

Alice's head was practically screaming at me. As Addie and I walked in, she was mumbling so quickly in her head that I couldn't understand. "Alice slow down and just tell me what's wrong", I was a little upset that I didn't get to say goodbye to Addie.

"Addie is going to find out her grandmother isn't doing well and will be out all next week", Alice frowned along with me, "I just thought you should know because she is going to find out before lunch". I nodded my head and thanked my sister. I looked at her for a moment because she had started translating Hamlet into Greek. She looked at me and quickly but passionately said, "She should tell you please don't read it out of my mind". Alice ran in the direction of her class.

I started to worry, I knew something was going on but couldn't put my finger on it. I walked into the music room and started playing the piano. I was playing the piece that Addie and I had worked on with Seth's dad. I heard her walk in but continued to play until I felt her hand on my shoulder, "Hello beautiful".

I looked up to see her eyes were full of sadness, "What's wrong Addie?" I was not sure if she had found out about her grandmother yet. She shook her head, "I cannot say really, I just feel like something is off". She looked at me and smiled weakly, "Let's get started. Will you sing with me today?" Her eyes were big and fully of pleading.

I chuckled, "I do not know a single soul who could say no to the look on your face". She smiled and rolled her eyes, "Yes you do, my brother". All week she had me singing with her. I was so comfortable singing the songs that when I played at home I would quietly sing along. We practiced until the end of the period. As much as I wanted to talk to Addie during this time she took my breath away. No one could interrupt such a pure sound.

APOV:

I ran into Mr. B's room and right into Emmett. "OUCH! Geez Em what the heck do you eat?", I rubbed my chest as Emmett laughed loudly. I caught Alice's eye and waved excited as I tried to make my way over to her. Mr. B caught my arm before I could make it down the aisle. "Addie your mother would like to see you right now", he handed me a hall pass. I walked quickly up the steps and into my mother's office. I knew it could not be good.

"Addie there you are", my mom gestured to the seat in front of her desk. I raised my eye brow, "Am I in trouble?" She smiled, "Addie Grandma Holmes isn't doing well and your aunt and uncle think it would be best if we went out. We leave Sunday." I gave my mom a hug and turned to leave. "That means transfusion on Saturday."

I knew I was going to have to tell Edward eventually but now I was going to have to tell him sooner. We had planned to go skiing with everyone Saturday afternoon and unless I could figure out a good excuse he was going to know something was up. I walked into Mr. B's class and sat down between Alice and Emmett. I knew I needed help. I didn't think I could take it if Edward walked out on me like Tommy did. I needed to know he was going to be ok with it. I was about to have a break down when the bell rang.

"Addie are you ok?" Alice's voice was so small that I almost didn't make out the words. I looked into her eyes and that's when I decided Alice was going to be my ally. "Alice I need to talk to you alone can you skip the next two classes? My mom will excuse us." I looked at her hopefully and she smiled. "Of course Addie", she grabbed the sleeve of my shirt and pulled me outside to her car. I got in as she took off. "Where to?", she didn't look at me but was grinning. "Let's go to the sidewalk shops", I knew Alice would like that and it was far enough from school that we wouldn't see anyone.

We made it there in record time. Alice was already standing outside of my door jumping up and down. "Addie! I love this place. Let's go into the shop over there first." Before I could say another word Alice was already running toward a small vintage shop. I followed suit laughing but couldn't shake the nervous feeling in my stomach.

An hour later we were in the last store and Alice and I were trying on clothes that looked like they were mod fashion. I fell in love with a black skirt with giant white outlined squares on it. I also was buying white go-go boots. I grabbed my bags and turned to face Alice. "I have to tell you something and I need your opinion on how to tell Edward about it as well", I was biting my lip and looking down. "Addie you can tell me anything and you pretty much could commit murder and my brother would still adore you", she laughed as she walked to her car.

I got in and turned towards Alice as she was pulling out, "Alice, I'm sick I have a really rare disease that turns my body against it. I'm being treated for it for the third time. I'm not dying or anything but I could if I wasn't on medication and transfusions." I looked out the window the entire time I talked to Alice not wanting to see her reaction. "So you could get better?" I looked at her and her face didn't show pity or sadness just curiosity. "I could", I sighed and felt a weight lifted off my shoulders, "I need you to tell me how you think Edward is going to react".

Alice pulled her car into the lot at school and turned to face me, "You could commit murder and my brother would adore you. I bet you could kill Emmett and he'd find a way to spin it for you". I laughed at Alice and threw my arms around to hug her. She giggled before saying, "Let's go, he's probably looking for you". I smiled hesitantly before I walked into the school.

EPOV:

I knew my sister and Addie had skipped school after public speaking. I thought they would be back before lunch though. I was pacing back and forth by my locker deciding on if I should wait for them outside or if I should just go wait in the cafeteria, when I felt someone standing behind me. I turned around and saw the last person I really wanted to talk to.

_Breathe and just tell him what is on your mind._ "Hey Edward", Tommy ran a hand on the back of his neck. I just stared at him. "I know it isn't any of my business but I just wanted to know if you and Addie were dating" he tried to keep eye contact with me while he talked but kept glancing at the ground. _Stand your ground you are just trying to be there for her. _

I glared. For two reasons, he did not need to know what was going on with Addie and me and because I did not want him anywhere near her. "Not that it is any of your concern but Addie and I are friends", he sighed and met my eyes, "for now. When she decides she wants to be more, I am not going to say no."

He nodded his head and turned around. _I bet she hasn't told him yet. Why would someone who could be with anyone decided to be with someone who has an expiration date. _If it wasn't for the beautiful laughter in the hallway, I would have snapped his neck right there.

APOV:

Alice and I were standing by the stairs since I didn't have much time before I had to live for English Lit. She was telling me about the time she and Rosalie convinced Emmett to let them style his hair. It ended up being pink and crimped. I could feel someone staring at me and turned around with a huge smile on my face. "Hey you", I said to Edward before stepping so I was standing right in front of him looking up into those beautiful eyes. They were darker than usually today. "Are you okay?" I was concerned because he seemed angry.

He sighed and let his breath before meeting me gaze, "Much better now". I couldn't help but blush. I turned around to talk to Alice but she was no longer sitting on the stairs. Edward chuckled, "Sneaky is she not?"

"Sneaky little pixie", I rolled my eyes and tried not to notice that Edward froze up a little before relaxing again. "I need to talk to you", I looked down at my watch and frowned, "I'm sorry it will have to be in Bio. I need to go to Lit". He nodded at me as I walked away. I paused and spun around and saw Edward still standing there. He looked puzzled, but I quickly ran over and kissed his cheek. I did not look back but swore I heard a little stifled laugh.

To be honest, I could not tell you what my English class was all about. On the drive back to school, I was focused on one task. Telling Edward I was sick. I just wanted to do it in a way that he would not run. Which I kept telling myself was silly because not matter what he would. I tried to remember what Alice said but it was too hard. I pulled up into the school parking lot and took a deep breath and headed to the Bio.

I walked into Bio and saw Edward staring out the window. I smiled he was so beautiful. His bronzed hair was a mess and his pale skin seemed to glow in the light. His intense eyes fell upon me and I frowned. How was I supposed to keep someone so beautiful with me? It wasn't possible.

Before I could speak the bell rang and the teacher started class. We had started dissecting this week. Our project was a cat. It had been embalmed and it was interesting and gross at the same time. It gave Edward and I time to talk which I was grateful for and nervous about. "So how was your day so far", Edward asked casually with a mischievous grin on his face, "were the sales good?".

I chuckled, "Alice can answer that for you". I took in a deep breath, "Edward, I need to talk to you about this weekend. I know we made plans to go skiing but I have to go visit my grandma she isn't doing well." He gave me a gentle smile and nodded his head, "Its ok Addie. Family should come first." I sighed trying to decide my best tactic when it hit me. I could show him better than tell him.

"Edward, since we already had plans on Saturday, can we still do something?" I looked up at him secretly hoping he would tell me no. He grinned, "Of course Addie. You aren't leaving on Saturday then?" My heart sunk. I thought I could put it off for a few more weeks.

I tried to force a smile on my face, "No we are leaving on Sunday, but I have to do something on Saturday and want you to come with me". I quickly changed the subject and asked about the Emmett hair dying fiasco. The rest of the period we goofed off or went over the parts of the muscle in the cat's leg. Since it was a double period when the last bell rang, it meant I could go home and show my true emotions.

"Edward, I'm going to run after school. Pick me up tomorrow around 10?", I needed to get away, and I could feel the tears starting to form in my eyes. He looked at me a little concerned before nodding. I walked to the gym locker room and changed my clothes. I kept taking deep breaths and focusing on tying my shoes.

As soon as I got outside the cold air hit me. I turned on my I-pod and tried to calm myself down. It worked until I was about a .25 mile away from my house and _Once upon a Dream _came on from the musical _Jekyll & Hyde_. Tearing started streaming down my face. I ran faster until I made it up to my porch and headed straight upstairs. I threw everything that I had on to the ground and got in the shower.

I was still sobbing as the warm water hit my cold skin. Being sick I was always cold and nothing felt warm. Not even people. I was always welcoming to the warm water that at least gave me a feeling. When I got out the shower, I realized how weak I had made myself. The worrying, the running, the crying, had made me need this transfusion more than I should have.

I crawled into bed and dreamed. I dreamed of a day when I could be better, I could live the life that I was suppose too. I also dreamed that Edward was with me for every step, but I knew in the back of my mind that would never happen.

EPOV:

I was smiling down at Addie as we walked down the hallway. _Edward what did you say to her? _"Edward, I'm going to run after school. Pick me up tomorrow around 10?" _She's in pain._ I was confused and just nodded.

I turned to face Jasper who looked to be in pain. "Sorry Edward, I don't know what to tell you she was extremely anxious and worried and doesn't feel good." I turned around to see if I could find her but felt an arm around my own.

"Come on Edward", Alice pleaded, "I promise tomorrow will make everything clearer". I looked at my sister and could tell, even though she was blocking me, it was the truth. I walked to my car and headed to my home. I went up to my room and listened to music in my room.

I pretended to be sleeping and dreaming. I thought about a life were Addie and I were dancing around our own house. She was in her late 20's and so was I. We had kids that reminded me of Rylinn. A daughter and son who danced around with us, we ate dinner together and read night time stories together. We were happy. I hadn't realized how long I was daydreaming until I heard Alice. _EDWARD! You better not be late!_

I looked at the clock to see it was 9:30. I quickly changed my clothes and headed to Addie's house, hoping I would not be late. The entire time on my way over I could stop the happy dance my dead heart was doing. I was going to spend the entire day with Addie. I pulled into her driveway at 9:45. I walked up the stairs and decided that is was best if I just knocked. It took about a minute before she answered the door.

She looked very pale and weak. She also looked tired. "Addie are you sure you want to do something today?" I was concerned, "We can always do something when you get back?" It broke my heart to say that but I couldn't help but wonder if we should be doing anything today. She looked up at me and smiled thoughtful while shaking her head no.

"I want to go out", she shut the door behind her before continuing, "and you just have to drive. It will give you the option to leave if you choose." I looked at her with a confused look in my eyes, but before I could continue she said, "You'll see".

I walked over to my car and opened the door for her and went around to my side. "So what are we doing today?" I looked at her with a smile. She was wearing terry cloth baby blue Capri pants with a white t-shirt on and a white hooded zipped up over it. She didn't look at me as she said, "We are going to see your father".

I didn't know what to say and my answer came out almost like a question, "Addie my father is working today". She turned to look at me and I could see tears where sitting in the corner of her eyes, "I know". With that she turned to look out the window, I couldn't help but not her sleeve come up to her eyes though. I drove to the hospital and parked. Coming to the other side with Addie, I wondered if maybe she found out our secret. I just couldn't understand why we would be coming here.

Addie walked through the doors of the hospital and straight back a hall to the left. I had yet to visit my father at this hospital but felt that once he smelled me here he would be greeting us soon. I was right. "Edward, what do I owe the pleasure?" Carlisle asked me with a peculiar look. That is when the strangest thing happened.

Before I could introduce Addie to my father she stepped up and hugged him, "Dr. Cullen it is nice to see you today. My father told me it was you today and felt this would be the best time." My father shook his head in agreement and I realized he was blocking me from his thoughts. He shot me a look to tell me to be patient. Addie grabbed my hand and sat down in the waiting area.

"Are you going to tell me why we are here and how you know my father?" I was confused and a little bit angry but when I saw the sad look in her eyes it turned straight to concern. She sighed, "Can we wait until we go back? I would rather tell you when I cannot run after you".

She was so sad. I just nodded my head. Did she have a sick sibling she was going to introduce me to? "Addie you are up", the receptionist called, "room 136". She smiled at us. _I don't think that's her brother._ I followed Addie into a room that had a machine to the left of a bed. On the right was a chair with a table. I did not have to look further as Addie set down on the bed.

"Addie why are you getting a transfusion?", I was so confused. Addie was about to answer me when Carlisle walked in. "Addie, so tell me how is everything and be honest please?"

She sighed. "I felt fine until yesterday", she bit her lip, "it was a little stressful with learning about my grandmother and then deciding to tell Alice and Edward". She quickly added, "He doesn't know quite yet". My father shook his head, "Edward could you leave the room until I get Addie set up?" I knew why he was asking, her blood would be exposed at first. I nodded and stepped outside but stayed by the door so I could listen.

"Dr. Cullen? Do you think he's going to be okay with this?" Addie sounded so nervous. "Addie how many times do we need to go over this? It is Carlisle and my son has a tremendous heart and is very fond of you. He may be shocked at first, but you cannot blame him for that. I was shocked at first."

Addie laughed a little and I heard her groan a little, "I will never get use to this". Carlisle chuckled, "You aren't supposed too. Addie, I am going to tell Edward he can come back in. Are you ready?" I did not hear her speak but saw Carlisle open the door and step out.

"Whatever you do Edward" Carlisle spoke firmly, "try not to upset her too much. She needs a friend". Carlisle placed a hand on my shoulder and squeezed before walking away. I took a deep breath and walked into the room.

Addie was staring out the window and tears were in her eyes. I walked up to her and grabbed her hand and sat down on the bed. She looked startled at first but than smiled at the gesture.

Her voice was shaky, "I'm going to tell you what is wrong with me and then you can decide if you want to stay or not. You do not have to, trust me I would understand and you would not be the first to leave me. My brother is on stand-by if you want to leave and will come and sit with me for the next four hours." I went to speak but she stopped me.

"I have a really rare disease it is called Wegener's granulomatosis. My body is turning against itself so I am on medication and I get transfusions to keep me stronger." She was staring at me looking for me to run, but I couldn't. Even if I wanted to leave Addie I could not. Selfish, the word that caused me pain and so much love 70 years ago, I was still that man.

"Addie, I'm not going anywhere", I slid closer to her and with my free hand brushed it against her cheek. I did not know much about the disease but I did not care. Addie started to cry again and I tried to calm her but she was shaking her head.

"Edward, you do not get it", she was frustrated by my answer, "I could die. This is my third time of being treated. I get treatments of six months and then I wait for six months to a year to see if it comes back. Edward it always comes back. The reason I do so much is it keeps me stronger, but as I get older it is going to take its toll." I could not take her crying anymore.

I moved the cords gentle making sure I didn't tug anything that was in Addie's arm. I pushed her forward a little bit so I could sit behind her on the bed. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her back. I was glad that I decided to dress warm today so she would not feel that cold. "Addie, I am not going anywhere. I am your friend and will stay with you until you tell me to leave. Got it?"

She sobbed a little more, but nodded her head. Resting her head against my body, she fell asleep. I frowned; I slid my cell phone out of my pocket and called the only person who could help me now.

I didn't even allow them to talk, "Alice I want to know what is going to happen?"

_**THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU for the reviews! They are always so nice and really keep me thinking! Not sure if I'm totally happy with this scene. But it of course isn't over yet. I mean Addie still has a lot on her mind and doesn't think Edward gets it. If only she realized. I wonder what Alice is going to say? Any suggestions?**_


	16. Twisted Sister

_I'm so sorry it has been a very long two weeks. _

**Steph owns most.**

EPOV:

I waited for Alice to answer while Addie tried to snuggle deeper into my arms. It broke my heart that someone one this beautiful, young and held so much life could be going through this. I also was ashamed that I could fell my throat starting to itch. I would definitely have to go hunting after this. "Alice answer me?"

I heard the sigh in the phone and knew the answer before she said it. I just wanted to hear something different, "Edward, I cannot tell. It changes every day you know I can predict diseases. I mean the only thing I can tell you is that it looks like a lifetime of hospitals. I cannot even be sure of that." Alice sounded so sad for Addie as well.

"The world is so cruel to do something like this to a beauty so fair", I was stroking Addie's cheek as I spoke. I really wasn't speaking to Alice, but I knew she was listening.

"Edward just focus on being with her. She needs you now. Can you do that?" I could hear the pleading in Alice's voice and knew she loved Addie just as much as she loved Bella. My angel was taken away from me and now this beautiful goddess might be too. I muttered to Alice and hung up the phone.

I closed my eyes and thought about how this situation differed from Bella's. Addie could be saved possible or she could have a horribly sad ending that she would know about. I wondered to myself which was better to know about. I also was nervous she may push me away. I closed my eyes and gently ran my head up and down Addie's arm.

APOV:

I slowly woke up and realizing I was still at the hospital and Edward was behind me. I looked up to meet his intense gaze, "Hi". I barely got the word out above a whisper. I knew that Edward was being kind. My question was would he be kind if this continued? I noticed the bag was almost done and moved slowly away from him. He went to move away taking it I did not want him that close.

I put my hand on his arm and shook my head before he could move. I grabbed the call button, "Could you please let Dr. Cullen know that I'm done?" I heard the nurse agreed and slid back into Edward's arms. I kept my eyes off of his face when I asked my questions knowing I would not be able to handle looks of pity.

I knew Edward said he wasn't going anywhere but that wasn't the first time I heard it.

"So do you have any questions for me?" I asked looking down at the needle in my arm. It was like my own personally demon showing Edward Cullen my biggest flaw.

"Who all knows?" I could hear the curiosity in his voice.

"Just my family and Alice" I could feel the tears building up in the corner of my eyes but forced them back down, "and of course Tommy".

I could feel him stiffen. It didn't take him long to realize that this was the reason Tommy and I weren't together. I knew more questions were going to be asked. I just hoped I was ready.

Dr. Cullen opened up the door. "Edward could you go sign Addie out?" He nodded to his father and gave me a warm odd smile. It was odd because there was not pity in it at all just sadness but it almost didn't feel like it was for me. "Addie lots of rest tonight, I know you are leaving for two weeks but keep that in mind". I shook my head and smiled slightly at Dr. Cullen.

"How do you think he took it?" I looked into his eyes pleading for him to be honest. While I slipped on my flops, he chuckled, "I think his main concern is how you are taking it. He cares a great deal about you Addie." I hugged him and walked out the door to greet my knight in shining armor.

Edward turned around just as I excited the room. My breath caught in my throat a little as I noticed how truly happy he was to see me. Before I could blink, he was at my side helping me out the door. I couldn't help but laugh, "Edward I can walk. Honestly, I have a blood disease not two broken legs." He glared at me at first, but then smiled.

The car ride was pretty silent, but not uncomfortable so. I knew that he had questions for me but was just trying to find the right way to ask them. We pulled up in front of my house and I turned to look at him. "I probably am going to take a nap for a little bit, but if you would like you can come over later and I'll answer those questions for you."

I laughed at his confused look. "It doesn't take a rocket scientist to know that those wheels up there are working very hard". I stressed the very hard part making him chuckle a little. I looked down at the clock to see it was a little past 3. "Come back around 7? You can bring your siblings if you like, Alice already knows and I don't want the two of you to have to keep secrets in your family." I knew I could trust the Culllens, right? I didn't hear him answer as I got out to the car and walked into the house to take a long nap.

EPOV:

She looked better already as she walked into the house. The smell was all wrong for her though. I winced as I thought of a time when I had that thought before. I was in a hospital room much like I was today except for it had been my fault we were there. I pulled into my house and sighed. I would ask Alice what the right thing to do was.

Before I could make it in, I was hit by what felt like a bowling ball. Alice was obviously excited. "We are all going to go over and it is going to be so much fun! I'm so excited and I thought I was going to have to stay home and watch the boys play video games all night. Edward why didn't you tell me her sister was so cute?! She looks just like a miniature Addie." I grabbed my sister by the shoulders and set her down on the couch. I don't even think she realized we made it back into the house.

"Alice I know you don't have to, but breathe it helps me catch up to you", I chuckled while she glared at me. "I need to know if we should bring Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett or not", I stopped her before she could speak, "I know what Addie said earlier but I want to know if it is what she really wants. I don't want her to feel like she was pressured into telling them and I don't want her to feel like she is on display for us tonight."

Alice smiled wickedly, "A little over protective aren't we my dear brother?" I bit down the rude remark I was going to make because I knew it was the truth.

Alice just smiled more before saying, "Everyone should come because it is going to make her so happy to see everyone acting normal around here. It is exactly what they need." She turned around towards the stairs and said loud enough for me to hear, "Emmett is such a fool and don't try to look Edward, I don't want you stopping this."

APOV:

I woke around 6 and decided to get a shower. I let my mother know earlier that the Cullens were most likely coming over and that yes they knew. I think she was so grateful that I told people outside of the family that it didn't matter we were leaving to see my grandmother tomorrow. The hot water felt good but I knew I need to get out and start getting ready.

Since I was so scared of Edward's reaction, I didn't sleep much last night. This made me completely prepared for the two week trip I was taking. Luggage was set by the door and waiting. I changed into a little blue cotton dress and put on a navy blue hoodie over it. I looked in the mirror and decided that it was good. It didn't scream, "You are trying to hard!" nor did it whine, "Oh my god what were you thinking!" I laughed that I was even trying.

I put a little spray gel in my hair and let the natural waviness take over. I ran my fingers through gently. I ran down the stairs and kissed my mom and my dad and bumped my brother with my hip. I looked around, "Where's the rug-rat?"

My mother bit her lip. I inherited that from her. I knew this look, something was going on but she didn't want to tell me because she thought I would be mad. "What?"

"She thinks Edward and his family are coming over to play with her tonight", she looked at me and I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Addie, I think she may have a little crush on Edward."

"She's not the only one", my brother muttered. He wasn't fast enough and the orange I threw hit him in the head. I laughed as I exited the room knowing my brother would take revenge and stated nonchalantly, "I think I may try-out for softball". That was all it took.

We were running around the bottom part of our house and D was screaming at me so loudly I didn't hear my mother answer the door. I saw the Cullens look of surprise as D chased me around the couch. Me ducking while he through pillows. "Addie you know you have it coming!"

I looked up at my guests and smiled, "give me two seconds and I will greet you properly". I took off towards the kitchen just missing my brother's grasp by an inch.

My mother waved them in, "It is a constant battle between those two". I made it to the kitchen where I wanted to be, everyone was watching us do a little dance around the island. I finally got D to switch me sides and that's when I grabbed the hose on the kitchen sink and sprayed him down.

"Addie! You are so DEAD!" I couldn't stop laughing, "Mom! Control your daughter", I stopped spraying and looked at my mother who was trying to hold in her laughter. She loved when I out smarted him. She cleared her throat and looked at D, "You started it dear". She kissed my brother on his head and left the room with him following.

"I am so sorry about that", I said between breaths as I lead the Cullens in to the living room. "You guys have battles like that right?"

Emmett laughed, "Something like that". I smiled up at him. Just then my little sister came running down the stairs and launched herself at Edward.

"Eddie! You came back! Do you like my dress?" She was twirling around so everyone could see but I don't think she really noticed anyone else in the room. Edward's family tried to hide their amusement though I could see it was twinkling in their eyes.

He bent down and smiled at my sister, "You look very lovely Miss Rylinn. I have to say pink is definitely a good color for you". My sister's eyes got very wide and she smiled as she again, launched herself at Edward hugging him around the neck.

"Addie? This is Edward's family", I took my sister's hand and introduced her to all the Cullens. "Rylinn, I agree with Edward that dress is just absolutely amazing on you. It brings out the color in your eyes." Rosalie was bent down in front of Rylinn playing with her hair.

Rylinn reached out and brushed Rosalie's hair, "You have pretty hair too". Rosalie looked like she was in tears, happy ones though. "Would you like to see my room?" I laughed at my sister trying to steal my guests. They nodded politely and walked up to see my sister's room. Edward stayed behind with me since he had obviously seen it before.

"You look amazing too", he whispered in my ear making all the hairs on my neck stand up. I blushed and turned around to face him, "Thank you". I looked up the stairs and back down to him, "Did you tell them?"

He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and nodded his head. "I thought it might be easier for you if they knew before they came over. That way the shock in their face wasn't there." I did actually feel better that they knew before coming over and still acted normal around me. Edward and I heard laughter and turned around just in the nick of time.

Rylinn and Emmett came trotting down the stairs. Emmett had on a cowboy hat that was three sizes to small and a tiny wooden pony in between he legs. He was pretending to chase after Rylinn. Who kept screaming, "Come on Em! Hurry up! We need to catch those robbers!" Edward and I could contain the laughter.

Emmett and Ry stopped at us and Rylinn nudged Emmett and whispered, "Come on". Emmett cleared his throat, "Excuse me there? Have you seen a little pixie like girl come through here with a tall gorgeous blonde?" Rylinn snickered.

I couldn't talk and just shook my head no as Rylinn told Emmett they needed to check to kitchen. The search for the robbers continued for fifteen minutes before they caught them and forced them into jail. My thankfully called our next door neighbor and Rylinn went over for a play date with their daughter. Not before hugging her boyfriend goodbye.

I sat down next to Edward on one of the loveseats and sighed, "I think my sister my have a wedding planned for you around Christmas. I hope you aren't busy". His family laughed and Edward chuckled as he moved me back to lean against him. He looked into my eyes and said, "I think I may have to tell her my heart belongs to someone else". I blushed and looked down at my hands, before clearing my throat.

"Okay so what do you guys want to know?" I looked up at the Cullens and Emmett spoke first.

"How can someone so tiny manipulate you to do everything they want?" Emmett was shaking his head still in a daze over the cowboys and robbers. Everyone laughed.

"Emmett have you met your sister Alice?" Jasper asked. Alice just grinned. I rolled my eyes, "I meant about my disease".

The room got quiet for only a minute before the questions started.

"Was Edward good company because I can't even get him to sit still for one hour with me?" this was from Rose.

I giggled before saying, "He was very good company, I think I feel asleep". Edward wrapped an arm around my body. I shivered and he instantly wrapped a blanket around me before replacing his arm.

Jasper had the next question, "Why don't you tell everyone else? I mean I think I know but I just want to make sure we are on the same page."

I sighed and thought about how to word my answer. "I just don't want to be treated differently than how I am now. I mean I am a capable person and can handle everything that is given to me now. I do not want to start working on a project and people take it away because they don't think I can handle it. It would be upsetting."

Edward was grinning ear to ear, "What?"

He shook his head and whispered in my ear, "Later" and grabbed a strand of my hair and started twirling it around his finger. The questions stopped there, I'm sure it was because of Dr. Cullen. He could tell them more than I could.

"So what movie will we be watching?" I turned and asked the group. Alice rolled her eyes and huffed as she leaned back in Jasper's arms. Emmett laughed.

"Alice is just upset because I got to choose and we will be watching _Never Back Down_", Emmett was already putting the DVD in the player.

I couldn't hold in my laughing as Emmett stay down right in front of the screen. I snuggled closer into Edward's arms as we watched the movie. This is the closest we had ever been. I couldn't focus on the movie because of Emmett's yelling at the screen about cheap shots and the proper way to throw a punch. I was entertained though.

When the movie was over, I walked all the Cullens to the door and said goodbye. Edward waited as his family got into Rosalie's car before turning to me with a crooked smile, it stopped my heart.

"So two weeks?" he ran a hand down my cheek causing me to stretch up towards his touch. I nodded my head. "Can I be honest with you?" I nodded again not finding my voice. He leaned in very close and was almost touching my ear, "I don't think I'm going to make it that long". He kissed my cheek causing my face to redden.

I smiled at him and focused on remaining calm, which was extremely hard. "I agree completely", I grabbed both of his hands and stepped forward. I was less than an inch from his face when I gently reach up and kissed his forehead. "Good night, Edward".

He sighed loudly making me giggle and turned around. That night I dream of Edward Cullen and the future we might have.

_Again so sorry it took so long. I think I re-wrote this forty times. I needed to get this part in there so you know she is on good terms when she leaves Edward. The next few chapters are going to be meeting Addie's family and in about three chapters she's going to find out who the Cullens really are. Thank you for the reviews and I hope I answered everyone's questions. I try to and like I said, I love your comments because it gives me ideas and let's me know where the story should go!_


	17. To Grandmother's House

Steph owns most

**Steph owns most.**

APOV:

I didn't remember much of the plane ride. I was asleep for so much of the trip; I didn't even remember getting on or off planes. We were in the car when I finally came out of my little stupor and smiled. I loved visiting my grandmother. She lived her life the way I wanted to live mine. No regrets. We pulled in front of the little cottage like house and I got out of the car. I made my way to the door with my mom just in time to see my grandma trying to make her way towards us.

My mother yelled, "Mom! You are not supposed to be walking around". I chuckled and reached a support arm around my grandmother. Before whispering, "I'm glad I'm not the only one she yells at like that." My grandmother looked up at me and smiled deeply.

My grandmother and I had always been close especially since we liked all the same things. But after she got cancer and we found out about me being sick, we have been bonded. Not a lot of people understand what it is like to be fighting an uphill battle over and over again. I frowned as I realized my grandmother was no longer participating in this fight.

I shook the thought out of my head instantly and looked around the cottage. It was small, not the house she raised my mom and her brother and sister in. This house had two bedrooms and two baths. My mom and I would be sharing. What I loved was the décor. I smiled at my grandmother as she sat down in her chair and I began to wonder around the living room. Pictures of my grandmother with her parents, her half-sister who passed away before she was born, her wedding day, my mom and her siblings and then to current pictures of the grandchildren hung on the wall for everyone to see. She was so proud of our family's accomplishments.

"Isabelle, you need to call your sister and let her know you are here", my grandmother said to my mother. My mom nodded and made her way to the hallway where the phone was. I sat down on the sofa next to my grandmother and smiled, "I missed you nana!". She chuckled, "I missed you too".

My mother soon came in and told me to get ready to go see Aunt Emma and Uncle Billy. I kissed my grandmother on the cheek and told her we would be back soon and drove down to the Indian reservations not even ten miles away.

As we pulled up to the log cabin, I laughed as I saw my cousin and his friends throwing around a football. "Hey JR!", I called and could instantly see his eyes light up. He loved to brag about me to his friends because of my "all-star" status. He ran over and hugged me tightly lifting me off the ground.

"Ads, you remember Sam and Quil right?" I shook my head yes and laughed. I thought it was interesting that all the boys were named after their grandparents. JR's name was actually Jacob, but he loathed being called his full name. I asked them if I could join them and was greeted by smirks. Boys.

After out throwing both JR and Quil, I decided to go in and see the rest of the family. I walked in and was instantly grabbed by my Aunt Emma and my Uncle Bill. The questions came so fast I really didn't have much time to think about the answers.

"How is school? Are you class president?'

"It's great and yes I am."

"How is the dancing going?"

"Never better we just finished our winter routine."

"Volleyball, you girls still undefeated?"

"Of course! No one is getting near that record!"

"Running very day, I can tell how many miles?"

"About four or five depends on the mood."

"Boyfriend?"

I made the biggest mistake of my life, I blushed. I blushed! The blushing was followed by stammering until I finally came out with an answer, "maybe". My aunt gasped and sat me down for the interrogation while my mother laughed.

"Details now", my Aunt Emma practically screamed in my ear. It is not her fault that she is so excited. She does not have any girls and I know JR does not gossip. So when I come she tries and crams as much girl time in with my mother and me as possible. I cannot wait for JR to get a girlfriend.

"I really don't know if he's my boyfriend", I hesitated. I didn't know what Edward and I were we never really talked about it. I mean he was very caring and yes we kissed but that doesn't mean anything. In today's society people don't really think anything about intimacy, although I did. I sighed, "He's great, tall, bronze hair, and amazing colored eyes. Wonderfully sweet and he plays the piano. He comes from a big family and I already have _major _competition".

My aunt's interesting peeked. I couldn't help but laugh, "Ry. Mom and I think it is her first crush on a boy. Not that I can blame her, he is nothing but a gentleman to everyone. Almost reminds you of a guy straight out of your dreams."

My aunt smiled and let the subject dwindled. We stayed for a little bit longer until we decided to get back to gram's. I was beat when we came back so I kissed my grandmother and mother on the cheek. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I woke up the next morning to complete silence. I walked down the stairs to the living room and found my grandmother sitting alone reading _Mansfield Park_, it was easily one of our favorite books. I snuggled by her feet and grabbed one of the books off the coffee table and began to read. I was only about twenty pages into _Emma_ when my grandmother cleared her throat.

"Honey, I asked your mom to leave today so I could talk to you alone", when I looked up she had a lovely smile on her face. I nodded my head and set the book down. I turned to face her with my knees brought up to my face so I could rest my chin on them.

"Addie, you and I are more alike than any two relatives in this family", she paused. One thing I learned about gram, never rush her. When she has a point to make she will make it when she is ready.

"Let's talk about death", she paused and looked deep into mine, "more specifically yours and mine". I timidly looked down. Grandma and I always talked about fighting and surviving never death before so I was a little nervous to hear what she was going to say. I also knew next to JR's granddad, she was the wisest woman I knew.

"Our family does not have the best record in living long lives", she was no longer looking at me but looking through me like she was looking into the past or maybe the future. "Life is what you make it Addie and I made my life full of memories that I am proud of. I have no regrets and lived as many days to the fullest as I could. Death is knocking for me Addie and I'm going to be answering but not before I got to explain to you" she stopped like she was thinking how she wanted to word something. I didn't speak. I just bit the side of my lip and looked into my grandmother's eyes. She sighed loudly, "Addie sometimes the life you can choose to live isn't a life at all. I just you to remember this, I could choose to continue chemo and radiation but what kind of life is it. A life full of pain and sickness, I'm never getting better so I need to do what is best for me and that is spend the time with the ones I love". She looked at me intensely like did I get the message.

I nodded my head at my grandmother before clearning my throat to speak. "If it isn't for you, don't go through with it", I giggled a little and my grandmother looked frustrated like I wasn't getting it. I shook my head quickly while standing.

I started dancing and singing a song for the musical _Chicago,_

_You can like the life you're living  
You can live the life you like  
You can even marry Harry  
But mess around with Ike  
And that's  
Good, isn't it?  
Grand, isn't it?  
Great, isn't it?  
Swell, isn't it?  
Fun, isn't it?  
But nothing stays_

In fifty years or so  
It's gonna change, you know  
But, oh, it's heaven  
Nowadays

I smiled at my grandmother as I sat back down. "Just because I like life nowadays doesn't mean I will in fifty years or so. Right?" She smiled and kissed my head and turned back to her book.

I picked _Emma _back up but I wasn't really reading. I was thinking about the conversation with my grandmother. Would life be worth it if I was constantly sick? I really didn't know the answer. All I could think about is how upset my parents would be if I declined getting treatments. So it really didn't matter because I have always lived my life for others.

I thought about things that I really wanted for myself as well. I wanted to travel. I wanted to see the world and revisit some of the places I had been. I wanted to find love. I didn't think that was possible though. I couldn't imagine anyone falling in love with a sick girl. I thought of Edward and how he acted towards me. I decided to call him.

On the second ring I heard his voice, "Hello?" He sounded very confused.

"It's Addie. I'm sorry I'm calling from my grandmother's phone", I was sitting outside of the house on her little porch.

"Is everything ok?", he sounded a little panicky.

"Everything is fine", I was starting to think maybe I shouldn't have called him, "I was just a little bored".

He sighed, "Good so how is everything?"

"Fine, a little sad. Edward what do you want to do with your life", silence followed my question.

"What do you mean Addie?", he sounded so puzzled.

"After high school, I guess I want to know what you want to be when you grow up", I chuckled at how I worded the question and so did Edward.

"Well when I grow up I want to be an astronaut", he said to so seriously that I burst out laughing. "What?"

"Edward as much as I believe that people can be anything they want to be. I just don't see you dressed in a space suit strapped to a rocket. Maybe Emmett."

He chuckled, "I guess I would be a musician or a doctor like Carlisle".

"Sounds good to me", I looked up to see my mom walking up to the door, "I have to go".

"Addie?", he hesitated.

"Yes?" he was silent again and I thought maybe he hung up.

"Call me again if you can ok?" I smiled as big as possible.

"Except a call in the next two days, bye Edward", I said.

"Bye Addie."

I thought about the future. I wanted to be an event planner. I would plan elaborate parties and be behind the scenes. I would do everything from charity balls to weddings. In my spare time I would write books. I loved writing and kept a journal of all the important events that happened in my life.

I thought about what type of doctor Edward would be. I figured he would be a lot like Carlisle. Helpful and kind, but the more I thought about it the more I wondered if Edward was with me because I was sick. He wasn't like that right? I understood that seeing my disease first hand was a "privilege" in the medical world. A disease like mine happened to so few people and they overcome it. I was a freak. The more I thought, the more upset I got. I sighed frustrated and went upstairs to my guitar. I climbed onto the roof and began to play.

_Gravity  
Is working against me  
And gravity  
Wants to bring me down_

Oh I'll never know  
What makes this man  
With all the love  
That his heart can stand  
Dream of ways  
To throw it all away

Oh Gravity  
Is working against me  
And gravity  
Wants to bring me down

Oh twice as much  
Ain't twice as good  
And can't sustain  
Like one half could  
It's wanting more  
It's gonna send me to my knees

I didn't make it through the song before I started to cry. I felt like gravity was against, as well as, everything and everyone else. I could hear the sound of my cell phone ringing in the back ground and fought the back the tears as I answered it.

"Hello?", I made my voice sound noncommittal.

"Addie! Its JR come to First Beach with us tonight for a bonfire", my cousin was so excited that it was instantly contagious.

"Of course I will. Meet you there in twenty", I hung up and grabbed a sweatshirt and ran down to borrow the keys to the rental car from my mom.

I made it to First Beach in no time. I felt at home here like I grew up here. I kicked the multicolored pebbles on the beach as I made my way to the driftwood fire. I smiled brightly as I saw the group waving me over.

"Hey everyone! Great night out", I smelled the salt water as I sat down in front of my cousin's legs. The rest of the evening was spent with the guys making fun of each other, while the girls talked gossip. I participated more with the guys since I didn't really know who the girls were talking about. I didn't realize how late it was getting until I tried to stifle a yawn and my cousin laughed at me. As I stood up, he groaned.

"Thank you!", he stretched his legs. "They fell asleep ages ago and I was just waiting for you to move."

I punched him in the arm and he pouted as he rubbed his arm. I laughed as we all made our way back to the village. I said my goodbyes to everyone and made my way back to the little cottage grandmother called home.

I instantly knew something was wrong when I pulled in. All the lights were on and there was more than grandmother's car in the driveway. I slowly shut the door of the rental car and walked up to the porch. I took a deep breath in and opened the door. I looked around the living room and sitting with my mother was an old man in a nice tailored suit, my uncle and my aunt. My mother quickly came over and hugged my tightly. Before she could say anything I tried to speak confidently, but it came out horse.

"I already know what this means", my eyes started to water as I ran up to my room and threw myself across the bed. My grandmother was gone. I could tell I was more upset that I no longer had my fighting-for-life ally. I thought to all the times when I was sick and she helped me through. I cried harder, I was completely alone now. The tears slid slowly down my cheeks and I tried to calm my breathing, but I was quickly overcome with exhaustion.

_**I'm so sorry. I got promoted at work which means more hours dedicated to the job. Being an adult really sucks! Don't give up on me though because I'm not giving up on this story! Next chapter is going to be a REALLY important one. **_


	18. Grandmother's Message

Steph owns most

**Steph owns most.**

My grandmother was standing in a beautiful meadow that looked so familiar. She was smiling as her white gown blew around her ankles. I was so entranced by her that I did not call out to her. Instead, I sat down on the ground and watched her from the distance as she talked to another female. She looked so familiar. They clasped hands and both looked back at me before they vanished off into the light. I work up in a haze as I stared up at the ceiling. Last night's events crashed through my head very quickly and realized seeing my grandmother was a dream.

I stretched as I got up from the bed and quietly walked down the stairs. I could hear the adults trying to keep their talking low. As I entered I made sure to clear my throat so they knew I was there and not trying to ease drop. "Good Morning everyone", I gave half a smile as they looked up at me.

"Good morning honey", my mom came over and kissed my hair, "I'm sorry but we are talking about what happens next. Do you want to be in the room for this?" I shrugged my shoulders, but nodded. I was old enough to handle this. My mom returned to her seat as my Aunt began to talk.

"Well we will do a viewing tonight and tomorrow, and then have the funeral Monday morning. I think that will give enough time for people to come and see her. The ad is running in tonight's paper to let everyone know." My aunt paused before continuing I could tell this was hard for her, "Monday after the funeral we will meet with the lawyer about all her assets". Everyone nodded their heads. I looked around and cleared my voice again before talking.

"I would like to sing on Monday if that is ok?" I fidgeted as the adults all stared at me. "Oh honey I think she would have loved that", my uncle made his way over to hug me. I shook my head and ran up stairs to shower.

The next few days ran by so quickly that I couldn't believe it was already Monday morning. The viewings had gone very well. I could not believe how for a small town there were so many people. I made sure to put a smile on my face as I greeted people. Most of the conversations went the same.

"Thank you for coming, I'm Addie her granddaughter."

"Oh I know who you are. She never stopped talking about her Addie; you truly were the apple of her eye."

People would then reiterate a story about my grandmother and her past. She was a daring woman who couldn't be held back. It made me miss her more and more. I looked down at myself one last time before I grabbed my guitar case and headed down to the kitchen.

I wore black slacks that were wide legged and a silver gray button down top. Since I was playing the guitar, I decided that a skirt would be very uncomfortable. My hair was let down and wave just like my grandmother always loved it to be.

I stepped into the kitchen and looked at my mom who smiled, "Ready?" She shook her head at me before saying, "I am so proud of you and so was your grandmother. You have accomplished so much in your young life that you truly are amazing." I held back the tears and just shook my head. I knew I would be able to talk without crying.

We made it to the small church in less than ten minutes. I went up to the front and took out my guitar to make sure it was tuned. I placed it by the chair I would sitting in and made it back to my mother. The rest of my family had arrived while I was up front so I made sure to hug them hello and went to stand by JR. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder and held on tight. I rest my head against the side of his chest as we greeted people.

By the time the service was about to start, the church was completely full. The church members were rushing around to gather more chairs for people to sit down in. I smiled at how many people my grandmother had touched in her life and wondered if I would be able to achieve that.

The service was going by so quickly that it felt like I had just sat down when the preacher nodded for me to come up front. I made my way to my chair and my guitar. I had never been so nervous in my life. When I usually sing it isn't for someone else, but this time it was for one of the most important people in my life.

_When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary;  
When troubles come and my heart burdened be;  
Then, I am still and wait here in the silence,  
Until you come and sit awhile with me._

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up... To more than I can be.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up... To more than I can be.

There is no life - no life without its hunger;  
Each restless heart beats so imperfectly;  
But when you come and I am filled with wonder,  
Sometimes, I think I glimpse eternity.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up... To more than I can be.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up... To more than I can be.

You raise me up... To more than I can be.

Tears slid down my cheeks as I looked up at everyone else in the church. No one was talking as silent tears fell down their cheeks too. I got up and quickly sat down by my mom and cousin. My mom nodded her head and squeezed my hand. My cousin whispered quietly into my ear, "Addie that was so amazing". I nodded my head as I silently began to sob. JR hugged me tightly for the rest of the service. I said goodbye to people as they left though I was not quite there as they talked to me before we left.

When we got back to my grandmother's house, I went upstairs to change my clothes but instead curled into a ball and continued to cry. I don't know when I feel asleep but was awoken by my cell phone ringing.

"Hello?" I croaked into the phone. My voice sounded horrible from just waking up and falling asleep while crying.

"Addie, are you okay? You sound so sad", I could hear the panic in Edward's voice.

"I'm here. Sorry I just woke up", I tried to clear my voice before I continued, "I am sorry I didn't call you yesterday but we had an all day viewing for my grandmother and I just got home about forty minutes ago from the funeral."

"Oh Addie, I am so sorry", Edward sighed into the phone, "what can I do for you, to make you feel better?"

"Talk to me about anything else", I was about to start sobbing again if we stayed on this subject.

"Emmett has decided to become an astronaut", I could hear the humor in his voice which instantly made me feel better.

"Oh really? May I ask what brought him to this decision? What about a professional DDR champion or he could get ordain and marry people underwater?"

Edward chuckled, "Please do not give him any ideas. Rosalie will kill us both". I could not help but smile. Edward continued on with stories of his family and what they had been doing in the week I had been gone. Alice and Rosalie were away shopping so I did not get to talk to either of them. I did get to talk to Emmett who informed me that Aaron and Seth had been trying to get him to go shopping with them for tighter shirts. I could literally hear Emmett shuddering.

I hung up with Edward telling him I should see him sooner than planned with seemed to lift his spirits. I walked down the stairs and placed my hand softly on the banister wondering if this might be the last time I stayed in my grandmother's home.

Stepping into the living room, I saw my family amongst boxes. I threw myself on the sofa and noticed a box with my name on it. "What is all this?" I said to no one in particular. My mom looked up from the box she was digging in finally noticing I was in the room.

"The lawyer had these dropped off right before he stopped by", I laughed as I picked up a picture of her and her siblings fighting in an old picture, "your grandmother left something for everyone that she thought would be important to them". It was definitely something she would have down. I sat down in front of the box with my name on it and took a deep breath before opening the lid.

On the very top of the box was a letter from my grandmother, I instantly recognized the handwriting.

_My dear Addie,_

_ In this box are items to remind you that miracles can happen and they happen everyday. I love you and will miss you very much. Love comes to us when we least expect and when we most deserve it. Keep your eyes and heart open. Remember that I will always be looking down from up above making sure you are smiling. Make me proud little one._

_Love always and forever,_

_ Grammie_

Tears ran down my cheeks as I tried to wipe them away with my sleeve. I looked into the box and found all different types of trinkets from my family's life. The first item was a very big hat with a picture in the inside. It was of my grandmother and my grandfather at a horse derby, gram was wearing the hat. My grandmother looked to be in her early twenties and was laughing. She was holding the hat so it wouldn't blow away. On the back of the picture in her writing it was the words, _Laugh everyday._ I smiled as I stroked the picture of her before setting it down and placing the beautiful hat on my head. It was black with a white satin ribbon around the middle that tied in a knot in the black and hung down. I looked up to see my cousin arch his eye brown at me before sticking my tongue out at him and placing the hat with the picture.

The next item I pulled out was an award for placing first in a karaoke competition in Los Angeles. It was awarded to my grandmother. On the back of it was the phrase, _Believe and you can achieve. _I remember the story my grandmother told me about the time she was in LA and her friends dared her to get up and sing in front of the audience. She did it and they instantly fell in love with her just like everyone does.

Placing it aside, I pulled out a bank statement and was puzzled. I scrolled down threw it and realized that it was a savings account in my name. Money had been going into it at a rapid pace ever since I born. The money in there was enough to pay for college and then some. I was shocked. The note attached said _To never worrying about money._

I folded the piece of paper and placed it at my side as I picked up a plush bunny. I squeezed it tight and could smell the light scent of lavender coming for it. My grandmother had made it for me when I was little. It was pretty discolored but still soft and the smell automatically made me feel relax. The little piece of paper attached to the arm said _To never having to be alone._ I could feel tears coming on as I hugged the bunny to my chest.

I sat there holding the bunny letting all the memories of time spent with my grandmother flood my memory. From her helping me as a child put on plays in the backyard to helping me last year nail the part of the school musical I wanted so badly. She really had been there for everything. I had to remind myself that she would still be there only I would not be able to see her.

I started to pack away my bunny in the box not realizing there was one thing left. I looked down at a book that had lots of wear and tear to it. The binding was ripped and the writing in the inside was faded. On the inside cover was my grandmother's hand writing and the words _To believe in the impossible. The miracles of life._ I smiled thinking the diary was hers, but the inside writing revealed writing I had never seen. It was definitely a diary based on the entries, but the writer called it _The Trials and Tribulations of My Life._ I opened the book and read the first entry.

_To you,_

_And so my life starts again in this place that is too green to be of this earth. The rain never stops and my mood is slowing becoming more melancholy. My father has left me alone which I am grateful for. Lord knows, my mother never would have. _

_The only good thing that has happened so far is that my father bought me a beautiful old red truck. It is gorgeous the type of vehicle that makes you feel safe. School starts tomorrow morning. The only thing I can hope is that I blend into the crowd and no one notices me. Taking care of my dad is just going to be like taking care of my mother. Two more years and I will be away from it all living the life I dreamed of. One can only hope._

My mother cleared her throat bring me out of the diary, "We need to get ready". I know the puzzled look on my face gave away that I had no clue what she was talking about. "We leave tomorrow morning leave the box and we will have FedEx drop it off later".

I nodded my head and got up slowly to go have dinner with the rest of my family in the small kitchen. We all talked quietly for awhile before deciding to go to sleep since my mother and I had an early flight. It was decided the family would come to visit us for Christmas. I made my way upstairs but not before grabbing the diary and tucking it safely away in my carry on.

_**I hope this was worth the wait for you guys. Next chapter will be try-outs for the musical, more diary entries, and quality Edward time.**_


	19. Back with the Cullens

S

**S.M. owns most.**

**APOV:**

We were an hour into our flight and I could no longer sleep. Saying good-bye to my family was easy since they were coming to visit for Christmas this year. It was almost time for our small Thanksgiving vacation, but right before were try-outs for the school musical _Wicked_. I had been practicing the songs and everyone insisted I would get the lead as Elphie, the Wicked Witch of the West. I was not so sure. I stretch before grabbing the diary and flipping it to the next entrance.

_The first week of school was disastrous. I felt like an outsider, which I am very comfortable with, but not when people want in. It felt strangely like being stalked how everyone listened so closely to every word, little detail I said. I could not help but twitch with nerves. There is one person that wants nothing to do with me. I don't believe I know him, but he already hates me. Maybe he feels that I will slow him down in class. I am hoping it is a coincidence that he was not in class all this week. One year, eleven months and mere days left here. Wish me luck._

I ran my fingers over the written words and tried to understand her pain. I thought I could, although I was never alone, I was always hiding and keeping everyone out except my family. That was until I meet the Cullens. I drift off into thought until the sign turned on to buckle the seat belts for the descent. I looked over to my mom and smiled, genuinely happy to be back home. We gathered our things and got off the plane and walked to baggage claim looking for my dad. I scanned the area until I saw a little pixy holding a giant sign that said "WELCOME HOME AD!" I laughed at the sign before walking over to Alice.

"We missed you! Do you think your mom will let you ride with us?" Alice was bouncing up and down so fast I was afraid she might exploded like a soda can that had been shaken. I shrugged my shoulders and told her we could ask. As I walked over with her I felt someone grab my hand lighting a tiny spark inside me. I turned around and was greeted by a crooked grin.

"I missed you", Edward pulled a bouquet of Gerber daisies from behind his back before kissing me on the cheek. Blushing I took the flowers and hugged him tightly.

I gently rested my forehead against his before murmuring ditto back to him. Our moment end all too soon when Alice came hopping back over to let me know that my parents agreed that I could go with them. Edward gently brought my hand up to his lips before guiding me out of the airport and to his shiny Volvo.

I had never been to the Cullens' house, so I was not sure what to expect. The house looked very similar to mine, except the size. The house could have easily passed for a home that belonged on a plantation. I thought very much of the movie _Gone with the Wind_ as I looked at the beautiful wrap around porch with hanging baskets filled with different types of flowers.

Alice ran up the stairs and left the door open for Edward and I, the entrance faced a staircase in front and to the left was a living room. The living room was very modern. The furniture was either ivory with an embossed floral print or cherry wood. The room was very chic and straight out of _Better Homes and Gardens._ Inside the room were all the Cullens, except for their parents. Jasper and Emmett were playing the brand new WII which had just come out a month ago.

The controls were actual gloves you wore on your hand and sensor in them detected motion and registered it in the game. It was actually really cool. Edward motioned toward a couch behind the boys and we sat down. Edward instantly intertwined our hands and stared into my eyes until I could no longer take it and had to look away. We sat and watched the boys play a boxing game. Jasper was winning while Emmett seemed to be on the verge of tears.

"No fair Jasper!", Emmett cried out in defeat. Jasper only shook his head laughing at his brother. Before Emmett could respond a woman with caramel colored hair walked into the room with a warm smile on her face as soon as she saw me, "You must be Addie".

I stood up to go over and shake her hand while saying, "Yes and you must be Mrs. Cullen, it is a pleasure to finally meet the missing puzzle of the Cullen clan".

Laughing she said, "Please call me Esme, you are making me feel old by calling me Mrs. Cullen." At that moment Alice and Rosalie came running down the stairs and stopped right before me. I looked at them puzzled and raised my eyebrows letting them know I wanted to know what was going on.

Rosalie looked down before taking a deep breath, "We thought maybe you would want to practice for try-outs which are on Friday. Alice and I our thinking maybe we could get small parts in the choir."

A very big smile grew on my face as I threw my arms around the two of them. "Of course, now we just need someone who can play the music for us while we practice". I turned around and smiled kindly at Edward and looked at him from beneath my eyelashes. Sighing I said, "If only I knew someone who played an instrument like the piano". Edward laughed before placing a small kiss on my forehead.

"Addie, I don't believe anyone can say no to you" we all walked over to the piano while he continued, "and if you do know someone please let me know who it is because I want to know who they do it".

The rest of the night we practiced for the musical. Everyone participated even Esme. I looked at the time and noticed it was almost ten o'clock., we had been carrying on for quite awhile. I sighed before reluctantly getting up from the piano bench by Edward. "I should really get going. I have a long week of catching up." I said goodbye to everyone before exiting the house to get into what was easily becoming my favorite car.

Edward opened the door for me before crossing over to the other side. As he drove he looked like he wanted to say something, but didn't know how to word it. He looked very confused and frustrated as he was driving. I started to silently giggle before it came out into full fledge laughing. He shot me a look like he was wondering if I had lost my mind.

"Please just say whatever it is you are thinking because the look on your face is truly to much for me to handle", I could see his reflect in the window as I stared out at my house. It went from shock to humor in mere seconds.

"Well I was wondering if you would do me the honor of being my girlfriend?", he looked very hesitant in asking me and I instantly felt like it was something he wasn't sure he wanted to do or maybe he was doing it because he felt sorry for me.

"You don't have to ask me to be your girlfriend because you think that is what I want", I quickly exited the car and started up the porch steps. I tried not to run up them because I did not want him to think my feelings were hurt, even if the inside of my chest felt like it had been ripped apart.

"Addie wait", he grabbed me by the elbow and turned me around before I could get my hand on the doorknob, "I really want this but there is just so much we don't know about each other I feel like maybe I'm rushing it that is all". His eyes held nothing but the sincerest truth in them. I looked down at my feet and let me head catch up with what he was saying before I spoke.

"Edward, I think the whole idea of dating is to get to know one another and learn about each. I'm sure you could spend centuries with someone and still have things to learn about them."

He smirked before muttering something I couldn't quite understand. He took a deep breath and smiled my favorite grin, "Addie, can we please be mutually exclusive?" I couldn't help it I had to laugh, but shook my head in agreement.

"I really have to go Edward", I leaned in and kissed him on the cheek before entered my house and running up the stairs to collapse on my bed.

The enter time at my grandmother's until now had been crazy. My treatments only had two more months before the waiting game would start. I had a school musical to get ready for and the annual Snowball Dance coming up. I would have to learn how to live my life without my grandmother. I also was going to learn how to let in Edward and his family more. At least the last part would be easy.

I reached into my messenger bag and pulled out the diary my grandmother had given me.

_I don't know how he did it. I still don't believe it was real. He stopped the car from crushing me with his bare hands. I should probably start from the beginning. He came back to school this week and apologized for how he was acting towards me and giving me some line about us not being friends. I was just happy I wasn't the reason he had went away. But today, I was standing by the bed of my truck when a van almost crushed me. It should have crushed me. He stopped it with his bare hands and he made it to me in time which should have been impossible since he was standing on the other side of the parking lot. When I asked him about it he told me I hit my head and he had an adrenaline rush. I don't' know what is going on with his family but I intend to find out._

_**So sorry I haven't been around. Between work and family and ex-boyfriend's who just won't leave your heart alone, it has been a horrible time. Two and a half years was plenty of time for him to make up his mind on what he wanted. But anyhow off subject, I am back to writing and hopefully can have another chapter done before the end of this week.**_

_**Review please and tell me if I lost it! Next chapter school musical try-outs and a few visitors from LaPlush. **_


End file.
